Hell's Angel
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE]AU. Kagome Higurashi. Everyone knew about her and her reputation; she was the best. But when the infamous Inuyasha Taishio comes to her school and challenges her, that reputation just flew out the window.
1. Take One: Rain Lullaby

**Summary (Full):** She swiftly jumped on her black harley, and gripped the handle bars. She ran her hands through her thick black-raven hair, and let out a sigh of pleasure. She adjusted the rear-view mirror, smiled a bad-ass grin. She was Kagome Higurashi, the girl who even put Hell's Angels to shame. When she thought that her reputation could never change her life in an instant, she would have to think again. 

**Author's Notes:** Lets see, I've had Kagome be normal, quiet/mute, a playgirl.. now how about we take another turn.. a gangster! This is going to be so fun to write because finally, I'm going to use my personal experiences, and what I've learned about into writing. So, in a way this story in non-fictional, but, in certain ways it will be. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I promise I will not let you down! 

And also, I have no idea how often this will be updated. I think this one might go a bit slower.. I have finals and stuff coming up.. so.. please forgive me. 

**Reviewers: **Thank you for all your support in the past, and I hope you continue to support me in the future! 

**Disclaimer:** Yup, that's right. I don't own Inuyasha. I do in fact own this story, and most of the experiences they will have. If you dare claim this as your own, I hope someone beats the crap out of you until your a bloody pulp, and you get what you deserve. 

**Quick Thanks:** I would like to thank Douglas Bunker for helping me develop the plot/idea for this story. I really appreciate it and I hope this story meets any of your expectations that you have! 

**Dedication:** Alright. If I had to dedicate this to everyone I wanted to, I would have atleast one-thousand people here. My family, my friends, my boyfriend, my rivals, everyone who has any effect on me in life. Eventhough some of you are total baka's, I thank you all for the inspiration I had for writing this story. In a way.. without you guys I wouldn't be the "bad-ass" girl I am today. So, I guess you deserve some credit.. right? Right. 

**One Last Note: **Your not going to understand the beginning part now. Its like a prolouge. But you'll see later in the story where it fits in. Its like a piece of a puzzle that will soon be solved.. 

Enjoy.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take One:**

**Rain Lullaby**   
  
  


_And I'm going to meet you, I'm going to greet you._   
_At her back door as you're coming out, oh, I just know..._

_'Cause I used to have angels that used to watch over me,_   
_Love was not a stranger, but love ain't not what it used to be._   
_And I don't want these angels they're knocking at my door,_   
_No, I can't love you no more._

_-Devils and Angels_   
_ Toby Lightman_   
  
  


---   
  
  


She stood outside in the rain letting it caress her face. It was gloomy, it was dark.. the rain became heavier. Some one was crying for her, God was crying for her. They were tears from heaven coming down in droplets. She could feel the moisture, the texture of the rain forming on the bottom of her chin. Then she realized that some of those weren't rain tears. They were human tears. Man-made tears..   
  
  


She held the locket in her hand, and sank to her knees. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, as the thunder shook the ground she had taken a fall to. Lightning lit up the atmosphere behind her as she closed her eyes, and dropped the locket into the watery grass.   
  
  


The rain began to calm down, but it still felt like it was crashing upon her shoulders. Her clothes were soaking wet, and the ribbon in her hair became flat. She pulled it out and ran it across her neck, to her shoulders, then up her chin to her lips.. she kissed it, and blew it into the warm and humid forceful wind.   
  
  


She then tilted her head up, letting the rain kiss her face. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Come back.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


Her slick black boots touched the ground as she jumped off the black harley. The heels of the boots made a tapping nose as she walked to the opening to the prison that was known as high school. She carried her backpack over her shoulder in a sling, and shook her head in a way that made her dark-raven hair fall behind her shoulders. She opened her eyes, which shone a dark-mysterious brown-ish color, and put on a look that said "don't-mess-with-me". She had a bump to her step, and when she was at the door of the prison, you could hear motorcycles coming up behind her. She stopped in mid-step, and put on a bad-ass grin. There they were. Her pack, her buddies, her gang.   
  
  


With their leather jackets, and their leather spiked gloves, they jumped off their motorcycles and began walking up towards her. The head of the gang behind the leader: _Miroku Houshi_. Perverted, but a total bad-ass. He never let a lady down and always had that seductive twinkle in his eye, ready for anything they would plan to throw at him.   
  
  


Next: _Kouga Wolf_. He was the obsessive one of the group. When he had his eyes set on something, no one would dare take it away from him. He was known for a bad record, stealing and all, but there was one girl who could deal with his antics, the leader. Behind Kouga was his sister _Ayame Wolf_, a total suck-up to him. He dealt with her as best as he could but sometimes would lash out at her. She was hurt, but when the leader came back to rescue her, she felt back on top.   
  
  


Now with every bad-ass group, there was a bad-ass reputation. To say that they ruled the school was an understatement. Everyone was afraid of them. No one would stand up to them, and no one would dare to disagree with them either. When they said something was done, it was done. They ruled the road also. They were kings and queens; no one could ruin this, not in an instant!   
  
  


The tricks that Kouga and Ayame did were stunning. The stunts that Miroku could pull was amazing and how long he could go for without stopping. The leader.. was all about speed. No one could match it, she'd never been beaten. **EVER**. She won the races, she did the time, she deserved every minute of glory she could handle. Now, she may be good at this, may be good at that, but.. there was still one thing she couldn't handle..   
  
  


A bunch of fan-girls and fan-boys ran out of the school building running towards her. This was like a routine every morning, and there was no way in hell she could ever escape it. How she would wish she could, how much she prayed, how much she bribed people with.. no. Never. It was bound to be this way for a very long time.   
  
  


..the people that came along with the reputation.   
  
  


---   
  
  


She sat in class tapping her pencil against the desk, and sighing. It was another normal day in April, the trees swayed in the breeze and the sun shone brightly. The clouds were scattered in patterns in the sky and gave off a peaceful and content look. She pulled out a piece of paper from her binder and began to draw with her black and blue pencil. First stroke on the paper was a circle, then three smaller circles above it. She chewed on her pencil tip, when a girl in back of her tapped her in the back with her pen.   
  
  


The girl pointed to Miroku and she looked over at him. Miroku was drooling on his desk, and muttering something about homework. She gave off a grin, and crumbled the piece of paper she had been doodling on into a ball. She threw it at Miroku's head, and he just stayed asleep. She became annoyed. If she had to sit there and listen to a dumb teacher teach something about math, so would he! She began to throw random objects and when she finally got really pissed off at him, she threw her math book at his head.   
  
  


"Detention!"   
  
  


Jesus Christ, that was the tenth one this week.   
  
  


Everyone in the class sneered at her. When she turned around and glared at them, they all sunk into their chair's hoping for a quick and painful death. She turned around calmly and situated herself in her seat, looking at the blackboard. Something about exponents, numbers, square-roots.. she could honestly care less. She jingled the keys in her pocket and tried to think of something to do to pass time.   
  
  


She looked around at all her classmates, sneering. They were all sitting there, learning.. acting like good little kids. She couldn't understand how they could do that, and why she didn't just drop out. Oh yeah, she remembered why. If you don't go to school then she can't get a job and get money to buy new motorcycles. Then again, she could always just bribe some rich guy to buy her one. Using her looks was taking advantage of people.. but did she care? Of course not. As long as she got what she wanted, that's all that mattered.   
  
  


She began to yawn and she took off her leather jacket. She stretched letting out a sigh, when all the preps stared at her. She grinned. Of course they were staring at her in jealously. Their boyfriends were looking at her body and lusting after her. Those preps could never compare with her, she could kick their ass in a second.   
  
  


As a matter of fact, she had just done so a couple of days ago, but thats another story. She then turned around to her left and looked at the preppiest girl in school, a total slut, Kikyou. As Kikyou was putting on her red-apple-colored lipstick, her blush, her dorky eyeshadow, Kouga decided it would be funny if he kicked her chair. So, he did and her lipstick got smudged all the way down her chin. Two points for Kouga.   
  
  


Kikyou squealed, and all her little minions came up behind her flabbergasted on how she looked. They sympathized her and offered her some tissues.. Kikyou being the idiot she is just messed it up more and her eyes started filling with tears. Kouga just began laughing like a mad-man, and Kikyou slapped him. He stood up and pushed her, "You wanna' mess with me, prep?"   
  
  


Kikyou stood up and all her preppy friends backed her up, as the teacher spoke. "Stop it you two! There is no time for this now!" Kouga and her both sat down, both sending glares at each other. But, when the door slammed open that got their attention.   
  
  


There walked in a boy with long black-violet hair and death in his eyes. Behind him came a girl about his height, a very rugged looking guy, and two sisters side-by-side. His leather jacket was being carried over his shoulder and he put the black sunglasses he was wearing on top of his head.   
  
  


He spoke to the teacher, "Inuyasha Taishio. Sango Taijiya. Naraku Saimyoushou. Kanna and Kagura Wind." The teacher seemed to know what they were talking about and marked them down. She pointed to the seats which they would sit in when Miroku's eyes bulged out of his head.   
  
  


He had heard of these people.. Inuyasha. The toughest most known gang out in the city next to theirs. He could guess why they were here at this school for the year, and what they wanted. Especially from the way Inuyasha looked at the girl sitting next to him.. the leader. He would have to warn her about them as soon as possible.   
  
  


She looked over at Inuyasha, looking him up from head-to-toe. She was wondering what was making everyone so uncomfortable in the room by looking at him. She raised an eyebrow and squinted. She couldn't put that name to that face.. but, it sounded so familiar. But, why?   
  
  


Well, she had more things to worry about. Like all these challenges she had been given lately. Its like someone is testing her for the worst to come.. she could feel it, it was all around her. She had never backed down, or lost a challenge before in her life. And as soon as she thought that, the boy next to her spoke.   
  
  


"Kagome Higurashi, consider yourself challenged."   
  
  


Now she could _never_ decline a challenge..   
  
  


---   
  
  


AN: There you go. Wanna' see what happens next? Review, your wish will be granted. I promise. 


	2. Take Two: Identities Revealed

**Author's Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.. I know it was a bit short, but we're just getting there! So review, and tell me if I should continue or drop this.. I've got other ideas too.. 

To **figured shadow**: Look at my penname. "Inuyasha Loves Kagome". I think that should answer your question. -wink- 

To **death is only the beginning**: Well.. I'm not quite sure if I will include Sesshomaru. I'm sure he'll probably show up somewhere, but the question is if he'll be a main character? Probably not. And Naraku is going to be a "good-guy" in Inuyasha's gang. 

To **Madmoomoos**: Me? A professional writer? Nah.. I don't know what I want to be when I "grow-up" (sounded so childish right there, lol.) I either want to be a lawyer or a bounty-hunter.. and when I retire/have kids I'll just be a house-wife or something. There has to be someone around to take care of the little brats. =P 

To **_everyone_ **thank you for reviewing! On with the story now.   


---   
  
  


Well, she had more things to worry about. Like all these challenges she had been given lately. Its like someone is testing her for the worst to come.. she could feel it, it was all around her. She had never backed down, or lost a challenge before in her life. And as soon as she thought that, the boy next to her spoke.   
  
  


"Kagome Higurashi, consider yourself challenged."   
  
  


Now she could _never_ decline a challenge..   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Two**

**Identities Revealed**   
  
  


_I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winning._   
_I'm winning and I don't intend on losing again._   
_It was the wrong time and not meant to be,_   
_It took a long time and I'm new born now._   
_I can see the day that I bleed for,_   
_If it's agreed that there's a need,_   
_To play the game and to win again._

_-Winning_   
_ Santana_   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Boy, how do you know my name?"   
  
  


"I get around."   
  
  


"Oh.. really. Well, prepare to loose, boy."   
  
  


"Names Inuyasha, _wench_."   
  
  


Kagome gave a long cold glare, as she sat on the top of the lunch table outside. "I asked you a question. How do you know my name?" She repeated. "I don't care who you are, I don't care what you do. Is it my reputation your after?"   
  
  


The sky began to take on a dark look, the smell of rain in the air. The clouds began to go from a puffy-white to a deep gray color and the mist around them began to spread. The trees began to sway with a tough breeze and everyone began to go inside. But Inuyasha and Kagome's crew stayed outside, standing, and glaring coldly at each other. Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Kagome.. that's Inuyasha. You know, THE Inuyasha."   
  
  


She turned around and sneered, "Who the hell is that? I've never heard of him before! He must not be that great.." She turned back around to look at him, "..but if he knows MY name then I must be something good, eh?" She spit on the ground beside her.   
  
  


In the building everyone began to look at what was un-folding in front of them. You could hear whispers, "He's gonna' die.." "He's taking on Kagome? Oh man.." "Who does that kid think he is?" "I hope he has a coffin ready.." Then out of nowhere, "She's gonna' get her ass kicked!"   
  
  


Everyone gasped and looked over to the person who said that, Kikyou. She spoke again, "Do you all know who that is? That's Inuyasha Taishio. King of the roads in the city. No one has ever beaten him and his reputation proceeds him. Kagome and her little gang over there hasn't ever been beaten. But.. you see.. Kagome has challenged everyone but them, and won. Like-wise with Inuyasha and his gang. So, this is the final challenge.." She pressed her hand to the glass and made a fist. She whispered her last statement, "Higurashi.. die."   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome's faces were inches apart and they were growling at each other. "Look! I don't care who the fuck you are, but your not taking my spot. I'm the best at what I do, you asshole!" Kagome made a fist and was about to aim for his jaw.   
  
  


"The best? Compared to what? All those stupid faggots that you raced before? Sure you are! But you've never raced me and MY gang, you've never tried to pull our stunts and tricks either!" He yelled at her, getting right up in her face.   
  
  


She stepped back, and smirked. "Fine." Inuyasha pulled his face away from her and his gang stepped back wondering what she was up to. She crossed her arms and hands across her chest, "We're going to have a little competition, honey." She spat out those words like they were full of venom.   
  
  


"Oh? Bring it on.. what's your deal?" Inuyasha said, his gang ready for anything that she could throw at them. The rain finally began pouring down in buckets, leaving them all soaking wet. But they didn't care, their reputations were on the line.   
  
  


"For the next two weeks we'll be pulling stunts and tricks after school. I'll choose the course for the first week, and you'll choose the second. On the fourteenth day we'll race, just me and you. Done deal. You decline, you loose. You don't show up, you loose. And whoever wins.. gets the bad-ass reputation and gets the hell out of Japan."   
  
  


Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame all backed up. "That's going a little far, Kagome!" Ayame spoke up.   
  
  


Kagome's head snapped back, "NO! Its not! We're going to win this fucking thing, no matter what happens! Be up to the challenge you guys, we won't loose!"   
  
  


Inuyasha was having problems of his own too. Naraku, Sango, Kagura, and Kanna all looked at him. "Don't accept that, its alright if we loose one thing!" Sango said, looking over at Kagome's gang.   
  
  


Inuyasha didn't pay attention to them like Kagome had. He just stepped up and held out his hand. "I, Inuyasha Taishio, accept your challenge."   
  
  


Kagome put on her trade-mark grin, "And I, Kagome Higurashi, comply." Their hands met, and that's how it would all begin..   
  
  


As the raindrops fall its as if their telling a story.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"I want a 1/3 nonfat decaf triple grande, two pump vanilla, two pump almond, extra hot, no foam, light whip latte, double cupped, no sleeve." The gang stood in awe at how she could remember to say all that.. and what it meant.   
  
  


They were in Starbuck's now, and they sat down at the rounded table in the middle. "Kagome.. how could you do that? I can't believe you! You didn't even consult us!" Kouga said, staring down at his hot-chocolate.   
  
  


"Why should she have to? Listen, this is our big break! We could become the best known gang out there! C'mon, don't you want a good reputation? You only live once!" Miroku said, as he stood up for Kagome.   
  
  


"And we would like to live our lives alive, thank you! Don't you know that their going to kick our asses?" Ayame whined, and Kouga slapped her on the back.   
  
  


"Ayame, we have a chance in winning! We have Kagome, she is the best!" Miroku added in again.   
  
  


They all began arguing while Kagome just sat there, her eye beginning to twitch. Finally she had enough and slammed her drink on the table, "THAT'S IT! All of you, SHUT UP!" The whole entire shop became quiet.. you could hear a pin drop on the floor. She walked out clearly pissed off, and the bell on the door chiming as she walked out.   
  
  


She stormed off in the rain. As she walked you could hear the tapping of her boots against the cement, the huffing and mumbling she made under her breath, and her raven locks swaying back and forth. "I cannot believe them! We finally get a good break, and what do I get? 'Oh, Kagome! We can't do this!' Well, I'll show them, I'll show them all! I'm the best, and I'm going to get my reputation known through-out Japan with or without the..--" She wasn't watching where she was going, and crashed into someone.   
  
  


"Woman get the hell off of me!" She heard a low voice rumble beneath her. She looked down and at the same time they both said, "YOU!"   
  
  


They scrambled off of each other and stood up, giving the other a death-glare. Kagome huffed and walked past him, but he put his hand on her shoulder. She jolted around and punched him in the stomach, and watched him fall to his knees holding his stomach. "Don't touch me." She said, clearly pissed.   
  
  


He managed a light chuckle and stood back up. "I want to change that agreement. You see, my gang here doesn't want to take any stupid risks. I'm guessing its likewise with yours."   
  
  


"It is." She said, still sneering at him.   
  
  


"Alright, lets make it one-on-one. Our friends can watch while we race and do tricks. Deal?" He shook his head back and put on a sexy-grin.   
  
  


"Fine, change of plans." She put on a disgusted face at that grin he had; it made her want to throw up.   
  
  


Inuyasha then closed in on her and whispered in her ear, "...one catch, don't fall in love with me..."   
  
  


She became frozen in spot as Inuyasha ran a finger through her hair, "...because I don't want to have to play dirty, little Kagome..." he walked off behind her and when she finally became un-frozen out of her stance, she turned around and noticed he was gone.   
  
  


She was puzzled. Her, fall in love with HIM? No possible way. She couldn't fall in love. Not again. She barely trusted anyone.. make that trusted no one, how could she manage a relationship like that? She couldn't. It was out of the question. Kagome Higurashi was never meant to fall in love.. and she never would.   
  
  


That's when it hit her. She gasped and ran home.   
  
  


---   
  
  


She ran into her house and screamed, "Hilo!" to her parents, then ran to her room. She shut the door and opened up one of her desk drawers violently. She began rummaging through old magazines and photos, when she finally found the one she was looking for. She sat down on her bed and flipped the pages quickly until she came across what she was looking for.   
  
  


There he was.. violet hair and all..   
  
  


"Oh my God.." She said, beginning to get a headache. "Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? That's the Inuyasha Taishio! Holy shit.." She began to get dizzy. "This cannot be happening.." She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes.   
  
  


This could not be happening. He was Inuyasha Taishio. The one who had beaten everyone he had come across within minutes; seconds! She had been so confident before.. but now that she saw the truth to his identity, she became worried. She couldn't loose though! She had never lost! Ever!   
  
  


She remembered what her best friend had said to her, something about luck. She didn't believe in luck. It was a load of crap just waiting to be forgotten. She couldn't understand how people could believe in it, it was bullshit! That's when she said, "I don't believe in luck.. But I do believe in miracles."   
  
  


That miracle would be nice right about now.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Miroku knocked on Kagome's door when her mom came down and answered. "Hello Miroku." She said cheerfully. Then she put on a frown, "If your looking for Kagome, she's not feeling well right now.." She ushered Miroku into the house and he took off his shoes and jacket.   
  
  


"Yeah.. I know.. I wanted to talk to her. Do you think that would be alright?" She nodded, and Miroku ascended the stairs without much thought. he walked to Kagome's room, and knocked on her bedroom door.   
  
  


"Kagome?" He said, waiting for her to answer. He got none, so he just slipped in and sat on her bed. She was asleep. Miroku leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She was like a little sister to him, and he had to protect her in anyway he could. She awoke and looked up to him.   
  
  


"M-miroku..?" She grumbled, throwing a pillow on-top of her head. "..if this is about earlier, I already made a deal with Inuyasha. Its going to be a one-on-one thing."   
  
  


"But Kagome.. I wanted to be there for you.." She then sat up and looked at him.   
  
  


"I'll be fine on my own. Look at me, do I look like the kind of person that would need help?" She smiled and put an arm on his shoulder, "But you can be there with me as a friend. You, Kouga, and Ayame. I'm sure Inuyasha has already talked to his gang too, and that girl that was with Inuyasha.. Sango, was really pretty. Maybe you can have her, ne?" She winked and he laughed.   
  
  


"Maybe, maybe." He then went on, "..but that is not why I was here. Kagome, I need to talk to you about Inu-.." He was cut off when Kagome pulled out the magazine.   
  
  


"I know.. I realized about an hour ago." Miroku sighed, "Kagome.. maybe you should re-think this whole situation.."   
  
  


"I can't loose, Miroku. I can't decline a challenge!"   
  
  


"But Kagome.."   
  
  


"But nothing. That's it, my mind is made up. I've been winning all my life and I don't intend on loosing this time. This time, when I win, the fame will truly be mine.."   
  
  


Miroku sighed.   
  
  


"And only mine.." She flipped through the magazine and saw an old famous motorcycle gang. Hell's Angels. She suddenly got a smirk on her face, and closed her eyes.   
  
  


"I'm Hell's Angel."   
  
  


---   
  
  


AN: Seems like Kagome has made her choice.. but what lies ahead of her? Find out soon.. 


	3. Take Three: Dirt, Mud, and Consequences

**Author's Notes:** Hoooooooooly shit. Its been _this_ long since an update? >. I'm sorry for the delay, I've had lots of problems in the past couple weeks. First, all my final exams. Second, my dog was shot in the face and died. Third, I went on vacation to Ocean City with my father and step-mom. THEN, my mom wanted me to get a summer job for community service purposes for my school. We need like.. I dunno.. 72 hours or something before we graduate. Anyways, more stuff happened after that, but, I'm not going to go into it. Just be glad I'm back and writing.. 'kay? 'Kay. Also.. I'm **changing the rating from PG-13 to R** because I have been having complaints about language. Now for a couple notes to certain people.. 

To **Die Kikyo Die**: No idea what your talking about. I never made Inuyasha's hair in this story silver.. its black/violet.. to show he's a normal human.. 

To **tx soccr chick**: ..change of location, lol. 

To **someone writing a review**: Um, no.. their gangster's. They curse.. 

To **Bishie Chaser**: Will I be doing anymore stories after this? Maybe, maybe not.. ya' never know. And no, I have no idea how long this story is going to be. This story is different from my other ones.. I have no idea where this is going in advance. Its sorta' writing itself if ya' know what I mean.. oh well. 

To **Angel81**: YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEWER! -dances and hands pocky- Thanks much! 

On with the long awaited chapter.. (sorry again! >.) 

P.S., Today is the first day they race. That's how I'm going to start out this chapter.   


---   
  
  


"I can't loose, Miroku. I can't decline a challenge!"   
  
  


"But Kagome.."   
  
  


"But nothing. That's it, my mind is made up. I've been winning all my life and I don't intend on loosing this time. This time, when I win, the fame will truly be mine.."   
  
  


Miroku sighed.   
  
  


"And only mine.." She flipped through the magazine and saw an old famous motorcycle gang. Hell's Angels. She suddenly got a smirk on her face, and closed her eyes.   
  
  


"I'm Hell's Angel."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Three**

**Dirt, Mud, and Consequences**   
  
  


_To fight in defense, forgotten words of friendly hate._   
_War - destruction; war - destruction._   
_I don't know why, a soul deceased. A broken hope, a choking breeze._   
_Can't you take me away from your lies?_   
_Dark paradise, collecting souls to analyze._

_The bitter blood of a children's cry. Inside the truth, far from my sky._   
_War - destruction; war - destruction._   
_Can't you take me away from your lies?_

_-Angels Punishment_   
_ Lacuna Coil_   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Ready.."   
  
  


Kagome put her hands over the handlebars.   
  
  


"Set.."   
  
  


Inuyasha put his foot on the pedal.   
  
  


"**GO**!"   
  
  


The rain was crashing upon their heads as Miroku and Sango put their hands down to signal to start. The gangs had both agreed that this fight would only between Inuyasha and Kagome, and they weren't getting into it. It was between them. The end. So whoever the loser was would have to get themselves out of Japan, and the rest of the gang could stay. They were currently on a back-road with trails and mud when their bikes skidded off to a start. Kagome and Inuyasha were right next to each other when they started, and it was getting really annoying when they were _still_ next to each other racing. Seemed like they had met their match.   
  
  


Kagome 'hmph'ed, and let one hand go off of a handle bar. She reached down and picked up some of the mud on the ground which squished between her fingers and threw.. _splat_. Right in Inuyasha's face. He lost control of the bike and fell over. Kagome turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, and was almost at the finish line when Inuyasha had started running up to catch her.   
  
  


"WENCH! What the fuck was that? GET BACK HERE!" He jumped on the back of Kagome's bike and pulled her off. She squealed and fell off the bike backwards with Inuyasha on the bottom. The bike had fallen over to the side and was just lying limply there.   
  
  


"Inu.. yasha..!" She flipped over so they were face to face. "How.. dare you..!" She put her fist in the mud, grabbed some, and stuffed it in his mouth. "EAT DIRT, BAKA!" (**AN**: Baka means "stupid" or "stupid idiot" in Japanese.)   
  
  


He spit the dirt out in Kagome's face, which made her even more angry. She pulled on his hair and slapped him across the face. "How dare you, lowlife!" She punched him square in the jaw when Ayame and Kouga came and pulled her off.   
  
  


"Kagome, Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! You don't want to kill the poor guy..-"   
  
  


"YES I DO!" She got out of their grips when she lunged at Inuyasha, and he had just stood up. They were both on the ground rolling ontop of each other. Inuyasha tried to grab some mud from the ground.. keyword being '_tried_'.. he had actually grabbed Kagome's breast.   
  
  


"...you... YOU PERVERT!" Kagome bit his hand and he pulled away screaming.   
  
  


"Y-you bit me! What is your problem girl? Can't you be normal like the rest of us?" He yelled in her face. They were soon engaged in a yelling contest when Kagome had finally had enough and just kicked him in the balls.   
  
  


He yelped and clenched his eyes together tightly. "K-k-kagome.. that was so wrong.." She just glared down at him, got up, and walked over to her bike.   
  
  


"Look, now its all muddy!"   
  
  


"Mine is too, don't complain wench!"   
  
  


"STOP CALLING ME WENCH!" Lightning flashed behind her as she growled at him. "I can't stand you, I can't stand your stupid attitude, and I can't stand your big ego!" He got up as she said that.   
  
  


"Ego? Me? Your the one who has the big ego, Miss Girlie Girl!" He then mimicked her, "Oh, I'm the best at what I do! Oh, oh, oh!" He pranced around and batted his eye-lashes. "God damn, your as bad as a fucking prep, you poser."   
  
  


..not a good thing to say to Kagome! Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame backed up, scared for their life. Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, and Sango had taken the hint from the other gang and backed up also. Kagome turned her head around slowly; evilly, to gaze at the one who dared to call her a "prep". She walked over slowly to Inuyasha and put her face in front of his.   
  
  


She whispered in a low voice, "What did you just call me?"   
  
  


He wasn't fazed. "A prep."   
  
  


He was about to get the ass-kicking of his life.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kikyou stood with her little minions behind a near-by tree, watching what was happening. Kikyou slowly slid the motorcycle of Kagome's behind the tree, and started fooling around with the controls and wires inside. She smirked, "That Higurashi is going down, hard." Her friends laughed perkily with her. When she was finally done, she stood up and looked at the scene before her. "Kagome, your sooo screwed.."   
  
  


"Oh how is she screwed?"   
  
  


Kikyou and her friends turned around, face-to-face with Naraku. "You know, that's an evil thing you did, Miss Kikyou." He grinned and pinned her to the tree. "But.. I won't tell.." He put his hand on her chin and kissed her on the lips. "As long as you don't tell about that."   
  
  


Kikyou wanted to slap that boy so badly, but didn't want Kagome to find out about the tampering they had done. So she just huffed and looked at him, "Fine. Get outta' here." As soon as Naraku left, Kikyou and her friends left.   
  
  


Kagome was in trouble now.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome and Inuyasha were now in a fist fight. Fists flying here and there, kicks coming out randomly, back-flips to get away from the other opponent.. you name it. The end result was Inuyasha lying on the ground desperately trying to get up, while Kagome was sitting on his hips; straddling him. She leaned her mouth down to his ear and whispered viciously, "Now, what have we learned today?"   
  
  


"Not.. not to call you a prep!"   
  
  


"That's right.." She leaned up a bit so their faces were almost touching, when Sango screamed. Kagome was so startled, her first instinct was to lean down and cover her head so no one would hit her.   
  
  


Bad choice.   
  
  


When she had leaned down, their lips touched. Kagome had her eyes closed tightly but when she felt something warm and soft up against her lips, she opened her eyes quickly and left his lips slowly. She looked down at him with big eyes, and he looked up at her with his. They both had to blush at least ten shades of red when Kagome just got slowly off of him.   
  
  


Kagome turned swiftly around to look at Sango when she saw her slap Miroku. She mumbled under her breath, "..stupid ol' pervert." She looked at the big hand print mark on his cheek, and turned around again to look at Inuyasha. He had stood up and was looking away from Kagome. She could have sworn she heard from Inuyasha that he liked the kiss.. but.. she then slapped herself on the forehead. 'That couldn't be. Stupid boy.' She walked off to the rest of the gang, as did Inuyasha.   
  
  


"Well, seems like you both tied." Kagura spoke, "From now on, we're not going out in rain. Understand?" Everyone nodded in approval when Kanna then spoke. "Two weeks to race is too long."   
  
  


Everyone looked over at her, wondering what she was thinking. "I think since their both very experienced, we have a final race this Friday." Today was Monday. "But Kanna.. isn't that a bit soon?" Ayame spoke.   
  
  


"No, its not. But, we can spice up the deal a bit." Kanna had a plan. "How about all this week they do tricks and stuff on a normal ground, but on Friday, they race.. and we go to the _Devil's Pit_." Everyone went wide-eyed.   
  
  


"Kanna! We can't go there!" Sango and Naraku said in unison. "People have died there, people have drowned, people have gone missing.." Kagura and Ayame said next.   
  
  


Miroku and Kouga said, "Its haunted! Its dangerous! Its also offlimits!"   
  
  


Inuyasha was next to speak, "Yeah.. that place is kind of dangerous.. and we could also..-"   
  
  


"Fine."   
  
  


Everyone looked over at Kagome. "We'll do it. Inuyasha, remember, if you chicken-out you loose." Kagome stood there with a straight-face, but no one could really understand why she had agreed. Was winning REALLY that important to her? It was.   
  
  


She had one last thought before she held her hand out for everyone to put it ontop of hers to make an agreement. Like the three musketeers did. Kanna put her hand ontop of hers first. Kagura was next. Then Sango. Then Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, and Ayame. Kagome glared over at Inuyasha who put his hand over Ayame's slowly. When they were all there, Kagome lifted her hand up into the air as did everyone else, '_I will not loose_.'   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie! Review please! 


	4. Take Four: Kagome's Past

**Author's Notes: **Bah. That says my feelings over-all, "bah." Its getting harder and harder to write my fanfictions these days. **From the 11th - 18th of July I'll be gone**, (my dad is going vacationing and forcing me to go with him), plus I have my friends and my online buddies I just -have- to talk to, lol. So hm.. yeah.. writing is slow these days. I think when school starts back up its going to be even worse.. oh boy. > Anyways, enough complaining, and on to notes to certain people.   
Oh wait, one more thing. If you have seen the anime "_Full Moon Wo Sagashite_".. your going to see A LOT of similarities in this story from that show. You'll see what I mean by that later.. well, maybe this chapter. 

To **bittersweet-memory**: Yes, Kikyou is the "bad-girl". And all her little preppy snippy friends. God I hate preps. 

To **Kawaii houshi**: Yeah.. he was shot in the face.. to make a long story short, he basically went up to sniff this guy's shoes, dogs do that to everyone, and the guy pulled out a gun and shot him. My step-mother and my father went to take him to the hospital and he was doing fine. All of a sudden he went into cardiac arrest, his heart stopped, his breathing stopped.. and that was the end. :/ 

To **blackcats of the moon**: Your father is wrong. Baka does not mean asshole, it means "stupid idiot" or "stupid" in Japanese. If you want to get technical, in Spanish it means "cow".. but.. we're not talking about spanish now are we? lol 

To **Ami Kuroneko**: Yes, it is a favorite of mine. I don't know why, but I like accidental things happening. They lead to good things later.. -hint hint- -wink wink- -nudge nudge- 

To **Radhika14024**: Nope. Sorry. No sequel to my other story. If you check out my profile it says I'm not doing one either. 

To **Yukino**: Jesus Christ. I've never heard someone complain about eye-color. If you look at the anime her eyes are a chocolate-y brown/blackish. We're not talking about the manga here. We're talkin' about the anime. ANIME. And Kikyou's eyes are a black color in the anime. So.. if you don't like the colors.. well.. too bad. 

To **mikkey hodge**: No lemon. Sorry. And just out of context.. but.. do I know you from somewhere? You seemed kinda'.. formal in your review.. the ending, anyways. 

To **Jaden Blythe**: Hm.. hm.. hm.. will I kill her? To kill.. or not to kill.. that is the question.. I dunno. I'll have to think about that one. =P 

Finally, on with the story now.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Fine."   
  
  


Everyone looked over at Kagome. "We'll do it. Inuyasha, remember, if you chicken-out you loose." Kagome stood there with a straight-face, but no one could really understand why she had agreed. Was winning REALLY that important to her? It was.   
  
  


She had one last thought before she held her hand out for everyone to put it ontop of hers to make an agreement. Like the three musketeers did. Kanna put her hand ontop of hers first. Kagura was next. Then Sango. Then Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, and Ayame. Kagome glared over at Inuyasha who put his hand over Ayame's slowly. When they were all there, Kagome lifted her hand up into the air as did everyone else, '_I will not lose_.'   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Four**

**Kagome's Past**   
  
  


_Hey Mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama,_   
_Get on the floor and move your booty, mama!_   
_We the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma,_   
_so shake your bambama, come on now mama!_   
_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty,_   
_shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and.._   
_Hey shorty, I know you wanna party._   
_The way your body looks really make me really feel nauuughty.._

_-Hey Mama_   
_ Black Eyed Peas_   
  
  


---   
  
  


Have you ever wondered the reasons behind someone's motive's? Inuyasha has. Inuyasha wanted to know why exactly Kagome wanted to win this so badly and claim her reputation as the best. Who was she trying to impress? What was she trying to accomplish? What damnit, what?! He stood in front of Miroku's house in the city thinking back to what he had just done. He had basically agreed to his own death wish.. stupid Kanna. Suggesting he should go to the Devil's Pit.. '_I wonder what she was thinking_...'   
  
  


So, what was he doing in front of Miroku's house you ask? Well, he was going to find out all these questions for himself.. _knock knock_. Miroku came to the door, "Hello. Can I..- Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?!"   
  
  


Inuyasha "huff"ed and looked at him. "I have a couple questions I need to ask you. And I want a straight direct answer, got it?" Miroku glared at him. He had no right to speak to Miroku like that. If he was anyone else, Miroku would have knocked his head in. But this was Inuyasha.. he was part of those exceptions. So with a unhappy smirk, he let Inuyasha in.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, and the rest of the gang sat in Kagome's backyard in the hammock. "So.. Kanna, how did you know about the Devil's Pit?" Kagome asked, "I thought only my gang knew 'bout that god-forsaken place."   
  
  


"Well, awhile back, my step-sister had shown me the place.." Kanna got a weird expression on her face, "..so we played around in there and stuff.." Her eyes shimmered a little, "..she fell in though.. and.."   
  
  


Kagura slammed her fist against the tree and yelled. "Don't talk about that, Kanna!" She growled and went back to relaxing. The rest of the gang was in awe. Their step-sister must have drowned there.. but.. why would she want to go back to that place? Was there a reason? Did she want to find something? God, there were so many questions needing to be answered.   
  
  


But Inuyasha's concern overruled all.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Inuyasha and Miroku sat in Miroku's room staring at each other seriously. "What do you want to know?" Miroku spoke solemnly.   
  
  


"Kagome." Was all Inuyasha said. Miroku raised his eyebrows. "What about Kagome?"   
  
  


"I want to know all about her. I want to know why she wants that reputation so badly. She's like a puppy that won't give up their precious chew toy." Miroku smirked at that one, "She is that.."   
  
  


Miroku then looked at Inuyasha directly, "You really want to know?" He nodded. Miroku began to speak.   
  
  


"..she's had a hard life, Inuyasha.." Inuyasha started getting interested more now. How hard? Couldn't have been that bad. "Her parents are divorced, she was abused as a child, and she has had.. a loss. She's been through more crap than a 60-year-old has. She's probably gone to more bar-hopping places, clubbin' places, and strip places than a perverted man has." Miroku smirked at that one, and Inuyasha let out a little comment of his own, "Nothin' wrong with that man."   
  
  


"Yeah, yeah.. anyways, she's taken all of that plus more pretty lightly. Seems like she doesn't care about it all now.. except for that loss." Miroku kept going back to that subject, and this was the part Inuyasha wanted to know.   
  
  


"Loss?" He questioned.   
  
  


"Loss.. the loss is the reason for her wanting that reputation." Ok, now it seemed like Miroku was just going on and on to avoid the reason. Inuyasha jumped next to Miroku and spoke, "What loss? Who? What? Why? And how?"   
  
  


Miroku sighed and looked sympathetically to Inuyasha, "Its a long story.. I'll tell you.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


_A tall boy with blond hair kicked a 13-year-old Kagome in the side and she fell over in pain. She curled up into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut tightly; "Help!" she screamed out._   
__   
__   
__ __

_"No one is gonna' help someone like you, little girl." The boy picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her back to the ground again. "Your worthless. You little piece of trash!" He slapped her across the face and picked her up again. "You don't talk, your just a quiet one.. getting good grades, who the hell would care about someone like you? Not even your parents do!" Kagome began to cry and shiver._   
__   
__   
__ __

_He dug his fingernails into her throat and blood slowly began to rise to the surface. The fear in her eyes was immense, and the boy just kept beating her. He finally had her on the ground in a little puddle of her own blood, and was about the give the final blow. With all the power she had left, she put her arms over her head to protect what little was left of her and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She waited.. nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw the boy fall to the ground._   
__   
__   
__ __

_She spoke softly, "What.. the..?"_   
__   
__   
__ __

_"Are you alright?"_   
__   
__   
__ __

_Kagome was confused. What on earth was going on? She was being beaten to death just a couple minutes ago.. now someone is helping her? She tried to stand up straight and just fell right back down on her knees. She slowly lifted her head to the boy that had saved her. "..who are you? What do you want?"_   
__   
__   
__ __

_The boy smiled and carefully picked her up despite her condition. "I'm here to help you." She couldn't take it anymore. She blacked out._   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Ah-ha.. so, she met a boy that saved her. What does that have to do with a loss?" Inuyasha spoke, confused.   
  
  


"That boy.. he had a great influence on Kagome's life. He was without parents and lived in one of those shelters. They protected each other, cared for each other, and had many great experiences together. Then.. when he turned 16.." Miroku began again..   
  
  


---   
  
  


_"I'm sorry.. Kagome.." He held her tightly around the waist as she cried in his arms._   
__   
__   
__ __

_"No, no! I don't want you to go! Please, don't go!" She cried harder and pressed harder up against him. He was almost at tears too when a man behind him spoke, "Its time to go.."_   
__   
__   
__ __

_"Kagome.." He lifted her chin up with the palm of his hand, "I'm sorry it had to end up this way.. I was adopted.. One day we'll meet again. I promise.. I'm not that far away from you, Kagome. Europe isn't that far.." He lightly kissed her on the cheek and let go of her. "..I love you."_   
__   
__   
__ __

_And just like that, he was gone from Japan. From Kagome._   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Ok. I understand the loss.. but, why the reputation? Does it really matter?" Still clueless. Still dumb.   
  
  


Miroku sighed. "Slow one today, aren't we? You see, if she gets the reputation then she'll be known. Best racer. Ya' know. And maybe the news would travel to Europe. Be on television. Get in the paper."   
  


That's when it clicked for him. "Ah! So its so he'll notice her!" Miroku sweat-dropped. "Yes.. that's it."   
  
  


Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Hey.. is that why she always wears that.."   
  
  


Miroku nodded. "That locket holds their future. Its the only thing he left her. He told her not to open it until they met again.. but who knows when that could be. She has been trying for years to save up and go to Europe. She's almost there, actually. I think she only needs about $70 dollars."   
  
  


Miroku went on and on about the times those two had together up until the bitter end. When he was done explaining Inuyasha asked, "So how many years has it been exactly?"   
  
  


He thought, "Well, Kagome is 17 now. Its 2004. When she was 13 it was 2000. So four years."   
  
  


"And how old was that boy? 13 also?"   
  
  


"No, actually. I think he was 15 at the time of their meeting. Since its been four years now he's 19."   
  
  


"And you think that guy has been loyal this whole time? Jeez, he's probably over there fucking some other woman." Inuyasha said bluntly.   
  
  


"Yeah.. I told her that once. She just blew me off saying something like, '_Oh! But he isn't like that_!' or some other stuff. She has faith in the goddamned boy, he needs to get his ass over here before she cracks." Miroku put on a disgusted face. Inuyasha then stood up.   
  
  


"That's all I needed to know. And I'm still going to beat her." His pride came first before that girl.   
  
  


"Even after what I told you? Talk about a selfish-bastard."   
  
  


"If you aren't remembered, then you never existed." He walked out.   
  
  


"We're gonna' have problems here.. I can already tell.." Miroku flopped back on his bed. "Kagome.. if you only knew.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN: **End. Remember!! I'll be gone from the 11th - 18th.. so don't expect an update anytime around there.. 


	5. Take Five: The Tricks and the Tricky

**Author's Notes**: Back from vacation! So you know what you get? Thaaaaats.. right! Chappie five. Enjoy. I would like to say one thing for future reference.. THIS IS NOT AN ANGST STORY. You'll be glad I said that later. -wink- 

To **Mistress Koishii**: Its your birthday today? Well, here's my present to you. A chapter! 

To **Amethyst star girl**: A crazy guy does. Stupid bastard.. maybe he was just having a -really- bad day. 

**Special Thanks**: I'd like to thank my boyfriend Doug for helping me out with the names of the stunts that will be used in this story and their "moves". You see, I'm a racer kinda' person. I have no idea about the tricks. -sweatdrop- So some of the creativity of the stunts should go to him. =P Thanks again.. I love you! 

Anyways, on with the story!   
  
  


---   
  
  


"That's all I needed to know. And I'm still going to beat her." His pride came first before that girl. 

  


"Even after what I told you? Talk about a selfish-bastard." 

  


"If you aren't remembered, then you never existed." He walked out. 

  


"We're gonna' have problems here.. I can already tell.." Miroku flopped back on his bed. "Kagome.. if you only knew.." 

  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_****__**

**Take Five******

**The Tricks and the Tricky**   
****   
****   
**** ****

_A knock on the door, a declaration of war, we're taking over to the sound of guitars._   
_Wrong is made right, tables are turned, 'cause I'm here to teach and they've got to learn._   
_Burning tires, building bombs, throwing bricks, so it goes when the kids are sick of your dirty tricks.___

_Power in the hands of those rich enough to buy it, we're taking it back with this musical riot._   
_Politicians, police and the laws, kicking them out with our rocking armed force.___

_-Dirty Tricks_   
_ Randy_   
__   
__   
__ __

---   
  
  


"If I only knew what?" Kagome chimed in. Miroku jumped up from his bed in a panic and stared at Kagome from across the room.   
  
  


"When did you get here?! You scared the shit outta' me, woman!" She chuckled and sat down next to him, "A couple seconds ago. Now, if I only knew what?"   
  
  


He gulped, "Um.. if you only knew.." She glared. "You knew.. um.. how much I care about you!" He put on a fake grin and hugged her. She rolled her eyes and looked down at him.   
  
  


"That's the 58th time you've tried that with me when trying to avoid an answer." She said bluntly. He backed away slowly and ran out from the room. She stood up, locked his door, and picked up his pillow. She ripped it open and picked up his diary. "If you don't want me to read this, I suggest you tell me.." She said in a sing-song voice.   
  
  


She could hear his footsteps running to the door and she finally heard his fist at the door. "Lemme' in! Okay! I'll tell you!" She dropped the diary back in the pillow and smiled triumphantly. She unlocked the door and let Miroku come in. "So, buddy ol' pal.. spill."   
  
  


He gulped and told her about how he told Inuyasha her past and how she had felt about certain things. When he was done.. "YOU WHAT?!" He was pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard that one. He could have also sworn he felt the house shake. Kagome picked up his computer and held it over her head, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Miroku scampered off to a corner.   
  
  


"Kagome, don't be so rash! I had to!" She slowly put the computer back in it's spot and glared at Miroku. "Ok. Fine.. but.. you didn't tell him about _that _did you?" He nodded his head no. "As long as you don't spill _that _I can forgive you." He sighed in relief.   
  
  


"But you now owe me a Pina Colada." He could deal with that.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**Tuesday.**   
****   
****   
**** ****

The whole gang but Kagome was standing at the entrance to the Devil's Pit. Kanna's eyed dimmed and became lifeless, while everyone else was scared for their lives. Except for Inuyasha of course. He could take this.. it was a piece of cake. "Where the hell is that wench?! She's supposed to be here! She better not have chickened out.. because if she did I'm going to..-" He was cut off by the glares of the rest of the gang. "What?!" He snarled.   
  
  


"Maybe she forgot..?" Sango said, watching Miroku's hand in caution.   
  
  


"But she was supposed to meet us here.. then we were going to go in the woods of Kagura's backyard.." Ayame whined. Kouga hit her up-side the head, "Shut up." He muttered.   
  
  


While Kouga and Ayame started fighting, Kagome walked in looking like she just went to hell and came back, her eyes glazed over. "Hi guys.." She said tiredly. Miroku and Sango went over to Kagome and started inspecting her, "Are you alright?" She waved her hand as an O.K. sign, when she fell over onto the ground. Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku ran over to her side and picked her up.   
  
  


"Kagome, were you at it again..?" Miroku questioned. She nodded. "You really have to stop staying up all night and thinking about that.." Kouga and Ayame instantly understood what was going on, but Inuyasha's gang had no idea. And they wanted answers.   
  
  


"What's wrong with her, Miroku?" Sango questioned. "Yeah, is she alright?" Kagura and Kanna chimed in. Naraku just looked down at her with great curiosity. "She better be, that stupid wench. WE NEED TO RACE! Do you hear me, stupid?" Inuyasha said, shaking her.   
  
  


She just looked up at Inuyasha and stared blankly, "What's his name?" Inuyasha became perplexed. "My name is Inuyasha.." He said. She spoke again, "No.. what's _his _name?" Miroku picked her up and set her down on his motorcycle.   
  
  


"You didn't even bring your motorcycle.. you walked.. silly girl.." Miroku brushed his hand across her forehead to check her temperature. She wasn't sick, but just really tired. He watched her try to sit up, "No, you have to rest.."   
  
  


Her eyes suddenly went back to normal and she stood up. "I.. have to do these tricks first.. then I can rest.. I just need to wake up!" She wobbled onto Miroku's bike and said, "Let me use yours for today.. mine had some weird kinks in it and I couldn't get it running. I don't want to use it if its going to screw up on me.. I'll use it on Friday though, alright?" He nodded.. but still not happy with the idea.   
  
  


Everyone got on their bike's and Miroku got on the back of Inuyasha's and they all rode to Kagura's backyard.   
  
  


---   
  
  


They were now out in an open field and Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the bikes waiting to do tricks. They had agreed that the rest of the gangs were the judges and they made the rules. They were simple. No dirty tricks and no trying to make the other fail. Each trick done perfectly - worth three points. One slip-up - two points. More than one slip up - no point. But if you did something _really _creative/good/different, you would get a five-pointer.   
  
  


It was Kagome's turn to start. She turned on the bike and sped down the hill that was in Kagura's backyard to the ramp that was conveniently there. She flipped off the ramp and did an easy backflip, no mistakes. She rode back up to the gang and got three points. Easy.   
  
  


Inuyasha then got on his bike and turned it on; he pulled a "Superman". He sped towards the ramp as Kagome had done and jumped really high in the air. He laid his body horizontally and only grabbed onto the handle bars. A kind-of hard trick, but nothing too bad. Three points.   
  


Kagome sneered over at Inuyasha then went back to the ramp. She jumped in the air and swung the back tire out to one side then moved it back before she landed. Also known as the "Can-can." Three points.   
  
  


Inuyasha sneered at Kagome back and spit on the ground. He sped down the hill going at least 90 miles-per-hour, and then quickly applied the front break to make the bike stand up, but just as quickly he let the break go a little so the bike didn't flip all the way over. He rode the bike standing straight up and down; pressing his back up against the seat to balance the weight until he slowed to a stop. He then let go of the break and fell back on both wheels. He then rode up to Kagome. That took much concentration. Five points.   
  
  


Kagome growled. She was going to get a five-pointer too. She sped down the hill like a mad-woman and flew off the ramp once again and flew high into the air. She let go of the handle bars and let the bike go in front of her. She then grabbed onto the rear fender and flew through the air in delight. Just before she landed, she jumped back onto the seat and rode back up to Inuyasha. Flawless and good creativity. Five points.   
  
  


They kept doing tricks up to around 11:00 PM, and finally came to a stop. They were tired. Miroku along with Naraku, Kanna and Kagura had fallen asleep. Sango, Kouga, and Ayame were the only ones awake besides the pair that had been at it all day. Ayame was just about the fall asleep when Sango yelled and woke everyone up. "Its a tie!" Inuyasha and Kagome both fell over.   
  
  


"It can't be a tie!" "I can't tie with a loser like him!" "Your the loser, wench!" "She just took pity on you!" They argued. Everyone woke up and said at the same time, "I'm leaving."   
  
  


Without a word, they all just sped off on their bike's, Miroku taking his and leaving Kagome behind. They couldn't take it anymore, they had enough. Time for sleep. One problem.. Miroku took his bike. Leaving one bike. Inuyasha's. But.. there were two people. That clicked in both Inuyasha and Kagome's mind.   
  
  


"..god fucking damnit. This is _not _happening.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End. =P Review for the next chappie. 


	6. Take Six: Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Author's Notes**: Hello, hello! Lots of people have been IMing me asking me what I was going to on the ride home of Inuyasha and Kagome.. hm.. how about we have a little twist? Sounds good to me. -wink-. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 

To **flip-x-fantasy**: Congratulations! You were my 200th-reviewer.. -hands plushies and pocky- Thanks for your support! And thanks to everyone else that reviews, it really means a lot to me! A lot, a lot, a lot! -huggles everyone- 

To **Sarcasm Girl8**: Their real. 100% real. 

To **ivesgoldlover**: w00t to us. Lets get together and kill the all the preps one day. A slow, bloody, and painful death. What do you say? 

To **Bishie Chaser**: ...can you drown a turtle? O.o;; Um.. I think so, because they can't live underwater forever. They need to come up for air at some point. So yes, you can drown a turtle.. I think.. -goes off to ponder- I'll get back to you. 

Now then.. on with the chappie!   
  
  


---   
  
  


They kept doing tricks up to around 11:00 PM, and finally came to a stop. They were tired. Miroku along with Naraku, Kanna and Kagura had fallen asleep. Sango, Kouga, and Ayame were the only ones awake besides the pair that had been at it all day. Ayame was just about the fall asleep when Sango yelled and woke everyone up. "Its a tie!" Inuyasha and Kagome both fell over.   
  
  


"It can't be a tie!" "I can't tie with a loser like him!" "Your the loser, wench!" "She just took pity on you!" They argued. Everyone woke up and said at the same time, "I'm leaving."   
  
  


Without a word, they all just sped off on their bike's, Miroku taking his and leaving Kagome behind. They couldn't take it anymore, they had enough. Time for sleep. One problem.. Miroku took his bike. Leaving one bike. Inuyasha's. But.. there were two people. That clicked in both Inuyasha and Kagome's mind.   
  
  


"..god fucking damnit. This is not happening.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Six**

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**   
  
  


_Under a lover's sky, gonna' be with you and no one's gonna' be around._   
_If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until the sun goes down._   
_Underneath the starlight there's a magical feeling so right, it will steal your heart tonight._

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss._   
_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight._   
_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight._   
_No... you can't fight it... it's gonna' get to your heart._

_-Can't Fight The Moonlight_   
_ LeAnn Rimes_   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "..god fucking damnit. This is not happening.." He groaned. "Before you even say anything, I refuse! I don't want you near me, much less you touching me!" He growled.   
  
  


Kagome just stood there in shock. What could she do? She didn't want to touch him or be near him either. But it was her only ticket home and she was starting to feel sick from earlier. Her eyes glazed over once again. She couldn't do Plan A, which always worked, force. Too weak for that. It was time to think.. ah-ha. There was an idea. She put on a puppy face and started whimpering, "Please?" She gave a pretty smile and a wink.   
  
  


His left eye twitched. "How can you lower yourself so low as to do that?" He muttered. Her eyes then became big and watery, like she was about to cry if he didn't take her with him. But there was a catch Kagome wasn't about to let up just yet. "No crying, woman!" He shouted at her. She let a "fake" tear trickle down her cheek when he finally had enough.   
  
  


"Fine!" Was all he could say at the moment to her. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "For you." He muttered and looked at the ground. He jumped on the motorcycle and in an even lower voice spoke, "Get on.." She hopped on behind him happily and just sat there.   
  
  


"You know, you do have to grip onto me." He put on a boy-ish smirk and looked at the ground. She slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind when a familiar warmth ran through her body. What was that? What was that from? Why was it so familiar? What was going on? So many questions ran through her mind, but was soon interrupted by Inuyasha's voice. "I could kill hundreds of people and children, but there is still one thing I cannot do.. I cannot stand.. and that's seeing a woman cry."   
  
  


Bingo. Blackmail number one. She grinned and kept that thought to herself. She was just waiting for him to get out onto the road, which was when she would let him on in the catch. He started up the bike and slowly made his way out of the backyard. They got on the road and they were currently at a stop light. That's when Kagome leaned up closer to him and her breasts were touching up against his back. He felt it and instantly blushed a bright red when he stammered, "Kagome.. um.. is there something you want?"   
  
  


She was trying to make him as "calm" as possible before the catch. So she whispered in his ear, "Yes.. there is.." He gulped and noticed her pressing tighter up against him with every movement. He nervously asked, "What may that b-b-e..?" She blew hot air in his ear and said, "My Mom isn't home tonight.. you see.."   
  
  


That was the final straw. Was she inviting him over to.. do that? Inuyasha's mind went places where they shouldn't have, and it was going to be hard driving this motorcycle with her hanging all over him. He didn't exactly like her like _that_ but he did have to admit she was pretty.. pretty beautiful. He imagined running his hand up her leg and..--   
  
  


"..and I need a place to stay tonight because my Mom isn't home." His eyes bulged open and his first instinct was to speed. To get away. So that's exactly what he did. Running right through the red light, right in front of an incoming bus..   
  
  


"BUS!" Kagome shouted. She gripped onto him like a lifeline and he skidded to the side into a random patch of woods. The motorcycle was out of control and they kept swerving further into the woods and finally they were at the top of a hill. Inuyasha screamed, "Hold on!" And they were flown off the motorcycle into a river that was at the bottom of the hill. Inuyasha's motorcycle was alright, just scratched a little. But Kagome and Inuyasha held onto each other as they rolled down the hill and into a tree. Kagome's back hit it harshly.   
  
  


The motor was still running which Inuyasha was surprised by, as he got up to walk over to it and turn it off. Inuyasha sat next to the river and Kagome walked over to him, limping. "..and I thought you were supposed to be a good driver?" She smirked down at him lightly then fell over on her back. "I can't stand for long.. my back aches.. and I think I broke my ankle." Inuyasha groaned. He wasn't going to take care of her.. screw her.. she..   
  
  


She was in pain. Agony. She couldn't stand up and her ankle was swelled up to about the size of a mini-basketball. Inuyasha slowly recovered from the aching in his back and went over to check Kagome. He lifted up the bottom of her pants and _slap_. "What do you think your doing?!"   
  
  


Inuyasha growled at her with a big pink hand print over his left cheek and thought, '_Seems like she still has enough energy to slap me.. feh!_' "I was going to take a look at your ankle, wench! God damn you piss me off so much." She blushed lightly and shaped her mouth into an 'O'.   
  
  


"Well.. what can you do about it..-- HEY! That was my favorite pair of pants, you bastard!" He had ripped off the pant leg that was on the leg of her broken ankle and noticed blood dripping down it. He put on a sort of sympathy face and wrapped the ripped off pant leg around the wound tightly. She winced. "It'll stop the bleeding.. by applying pressure.." He said lightly.   
  
  


Why was he being so nice? And again.. why so familiar? What was it about Inuyasha that made her feel like everything was going to be alright? He was a bastard who hated her, so shouldn't she hate him the same? Was this an exception? Her vision became blurry and she lolled her head back closing her eyes. Her mind started drifting to places that were far away, and she spoke what she had earlier today, "What's his name?"   
  
  


She repeated that over and over for about five minutes when it finally clicked. "..his name.." He said to himself, "The boy! The boy Kagome is looking for.. she doesn't remember his name?" He was confused. Now that he thought about it, Miroku had never said the boy's name to him either. Was that the big secret? She forgot about him? What was going on? Something here was amiss. He brought her up to rest in his lap while he sat down and began to shake her.   
  
  


"Kagome! Kagome! Wench! Stupid!" After stupid he began calling her foul names to wake her up from her "trance" and finally the last one got her, "You stupid dumbass, wake up!"   
  
  


She opened her eyes and her vision was a blur. "...you've come back?" Inuyasha was puzzled. What? He never left..   
  
  


"Kagome.. its me! Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?" Ok, this was getting really weird. Miroku was going to have a lot of explaining to do to him in the morning.   
  
  


"Your back.. your back!" She somehow regained all her strength in her back and jumped up on him. "When did you come back?"   
  
  


Inuyasha blinked and pulled Kagome away from him. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome squinted her eyes and looked at him. Her mind was pulled back to reality as she realized the closeness between them. She shrieked.   
  
  


"INUYASHA! YOU PERVERT!" She scampered off him and fell over back on her butt. She still couldn't move that ankle.   
  
  


Ok, this was too weird for him. "Kagome, what's going on?" He questioned. She blinked and looked at him with a 'huh?' face. "You just grabbed onto me out of no where and screamed, 'Oh! Your back! Your back!'" He said as he did a terrible impression of her voice. She turned red and looked away. "I'm sorry.." She muttered.   
  
  


"I have a tendency to sleepwalk, and since I kinda' fell asleep by you.. I was dreaming that you were someone else.. and stuff.." She said, looking at everything around her but him. He laughed, "Aww, little baby Kagome sleepwalks." He grinned. One blackmail for him too.   
  
  


She 'hmph'ed and tried to get up again; falling right back down of course. "...I can't get up at all..." Inuyasha shook his head into defeat. This had to be the worst day of his life. He was stuck out in the middle of nowhere with a girl he despised, a good looking girl though, none-the-less.. he hit his head for that thought. But despite his outer-self, he could be a real gentleman on the inside. He had learned that from his big brother who now resided in college. He kneeled over and said, "Get on."   
  
  


"...I can't move, you dumbass." He scoffed and went over to pick her up himself. Bridal-style. He put her down lightly next to the motorcycle and pulled it up from the little river. "Not too much damage.. that's surprising." He put the key back in and turned it on, "My father is dead and my mom isn't home tonight. She works weeks at a time." He began, and lifted her up on the motorcycle. "So, no one is at my house either. Hope that doesn't bother you." She nodded her head no, and held onto him from behind. "Don't move your leg."   
  
  


He began riding it up the hill and back up the road. He looked at the clock on the bike and it read 2:00 AM. He sighed and cringed when she tightened her hold around his back, it still stung. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to just relax and sleep..   
  
  


He felt her head lean up against his back and heard light snoring noises. Yup, she had fallen asleep on his back. That just makes the _perfect _situation, he thought with heavy sarcasm. He took the backroad to get home faster and was relieved when he was finally at his house and parked the car in the garage. He picked up Kagome once again and closed the garage; he pulled out his key's and opened the backdoor. He turned on the lights and walked through the hallway to his room. He laid her down on his bed and redid the bandage around her leg with real bandages this time.   
  
  


He put ice on it and walked out of the room, going to take a nice warm shower.. he had done enough that day.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. 

---P.S. Expect faster updates now. 


	7. Take Seven: Kiss The Flame

**Author's Notes**: Don't you guys love the faster updates? I think I'm finally getting back on track now, lol. Anyways, lets see what Kagome is going to do when she wakes up, now shall we? 

To **Xo0AkuTenshi0oX**: Um..? Was it really a cliffy? lol, I didn't notice.. --;; Anyhow, sorry for cutting it off right after you got "sucked in". Thanks for reviewing. I love it when people I actually "know" (online personally or IRL) review. Makes me feel special, heh. =P 

To **TheUltimatePrankster**: Yes. I hate them more than you could ever imagine. I think we should all start a cult. What do you say everyone? Lets get together and kill all the preps!! =P -hands out axes and swords; knives and guns- Who's with me?! 

To **Radhika14024**: Yes, I'm sure I'm -not- doing a sequel to '_Soakin' Up The Sun_'. My reason is because I probably will loose interest before I finish, and it will come to be a terribly written story. I'm not good at sequels, but I'm good at epilogues.. kinda'. Anyhow, sorry for the disappointment. 

To **Ray12304**: Sleepwalking is a -great- blackmail. Well, not sleepwalking itself. But what you do while sleepwalking is what counts. So he could watch her while she does something stupid, tape it, and blackmail her with it. Get what I mean? 

On with the story!!   
  
  


---   
  
  


He felt her head lean up against his back and heard light snoring noises. Yup, she had fallen asleep on his back. That just makes the perfect situation, he thought with heavy sarcasm. He took the backroad to get home faster and was relieved when he was finally at his house and parked the car in the garage. He picked up Kagome once again and closed the garage; he pulled out his key's and opened the backdoor. He turned on the lights and walked through the hallway to his room. He laid her down on his bed and redid the bandage around her leg with real bandages this time.   
  
  


He put ice on it and walked out of the room, going to take a nice warm shower.. he had done enough that day.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Seven**

**Kiss The Flame**   
  
  


_Please love let's make no impartial vow, let's all fall away._   
_That's not crucial now, I want a brave love, one that makes me weak in the knees._   
_I want a crazy, crazy love, one that makes me come undone at the seams._   
_'Cause I'm tired of all these pilgrims, these puritans, these thieves, of all these unbelievers who whittle love down at the knees._   
_Let these swift roads destroy themselves, let the world fall into it's sleep._   
_For we shall be spared, we shall be left standing to face what's left of concrete and honey._

_Kiss the flame, let's run with the hunted, the untamed._   
_Kiss the flame, embrace the faceless, the unnamed._   
_Kiss the flame._

_-Kiss The Flame_   
_ Jewel_   
  
  


---   
  
  


He jumped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel that was lying on the sink top. He slowly ran a brush through his long untamed hair and then brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and winked, "My, your one good looking fellow." He looked at his muscles on his arm and his tanned skin, still damp from his shower. He flipped his hair back and let the tips dry on their own. He walked out with only a towel around his waist, forgetting Kagome was in his room.   
  
  


He opened the door and let the cold air of his room hit him. He gave off a little shiver and noticed the sleeping Kagome still on his bed. He gave off a sigh of relief and leaned over to his dresser and took out his underclothes, then picked out some random clothes from his closet. He tip-toed out of the room and shut the door, and got dressed in the bathroom. His clothes consisted of a black skin tight shirt with baggy low riding denim jeans. He opened the door to his room again and to his surprise, Kagome awake holding his remote and watching the T.V. in his room.   
  
  


She screamed at the T.V., "What is it with you people and these ending themes? Your wasting good commercial time! I wanna' see the next commercial! Just.. just.. just.. just skip this song! Just skip it!" She was apparently watching some anime show that had a terrible ending theme. Just then it went off and went to a commercial, "Ah yeah.. that's what I'm talking about! Commercials!" A casino commercial, showing off blackjack. "And cards too! Can't go wrong with cards.." She looked at Inuyasha, "What are you looking at me for?"   
  
  


He sweatdropped and suddenly the power went out. Kagome crawled over to the window to let the moonlight in when she saw that it was thundering and lightning out, terribly. Dark black clouds were covering the sky and she let out a squeal when the next thunder sound roared. She grabbed onto a pillow when Inuyasha started laughing at her. "Your scared of thunder, little Kagome?" She growled at him. That's what her and Miroku were talking about earlier. As long as Miroku didn't tell him "_that_" everything would be alright.. "_that_" being that she's afraid of thunder.. but it seems like that got out sooner than she expected.   
  
  


"..shit.." She muttered under her breath. He laughed at her some more and she just whined into the pillow. Inuyasha now had another blackmail for her. He yawned and said, "I'm going downstairs to get some flashlights and some candles. Will you be okay by yourself, little Kagome?" He smirked and she threw the pillow at his head that she was holding onto.   
  
  


"I'll be fine!" She snapped. "Touchy.." He remarked. He went downstairs to get the candles and flashlights.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome limped up out of the bed and looked around Inuyasha's room. She wanted to see if he had a diary of some sort. She wanted to learn more about him. Why? She had no idea. Kagome looked around in the drawers, fixing everything back to the way it was before she touched it. She couldn't find anything at all, so she just flopped back down on the mattress of his bed. That's when she felt it. The bed was uneven. She raised her eyebrows and lifted up the bottom of first mattress. He had two piled up ontop of the other as a bed.   
  
  


There it was. A book.   
  
  


She pulled it out from in-between the mattresses and opened it to the first page.   
  
  


_Hello._   
_ Why the hell am I writing in this? For pain relief? To get things off my chest? I have no idea. I don't know about a lot of things, actually. I can't remember one part of my childhood.. at all. My brother had told me that I got into some sort of accident where I lost a portion of my memory, and he wishes I wouldn't have done so. By him saying that, does he mean it was a on purpose accident? Did I want to loose my memory? These are questions I long answers to, but I will never receive. My brother.. Sesshomaru.. says that I wouldn't want to know and I would regret finding out. Why? It couldn't have been that bad, could it have been?_   
_ I do thankfully remember who I am. My name is Inuyasha Taishio and I'm currently residing in Europe._   
  
  


Kagome's eyes widened. "Eur..ope..?" Before she could read on she heard footsteps and stuffed the journal back between the mattresses. She limped back over onto the bed and pretended she was about to fall asleep. Inuyasha opened the door and flashed the two flashlights he had gotten in her face, and held a candle in his other hand. He put the candle next to his bed which gave the room an iridescent and romantic glow. He turned off the flashlights since they had the candle, and didn't want to waste batteries.   
  
  


He said, "So how is your ankle doing?" He sat next to her and took off the bandage and ice. "Seems the bleeding has stopped.. and the swelling is going down."   
  
  


She nodded and looked into his eyes. The candle brought out a violet tint in them which she had never noticed before. They were beautiful.. the flame from the candle flickered and Inuyasha spoke once again, looking up to her. "I don't think you sprained it, actually. I think you might have just twisted it." He examined it some more. "Plus your a tough girl, or so it seems. You can handle it." He looked at the watch on his hand and said out-loud the time, "Jeez, its already 4:00 AM.. lets go to bed."   
  
  


She nodded and pulled up his blanket and bed-sheets ontop of her. He groaned, "I don't wanna' sleep on the floor.. my back hurts. Go downstairs and sleep on the couch." He said cruelly.   
  
  


She looked over at him and said in a soft voice, "I can't walk, and I'm more hurt than you are.." He knew she was right. He sighed and blushed a tint of pink. "Scoot over." He muttered so soft she couldn't hear.   
  
  


"What did you say? I didn't catch that." He then repeated himself again just a little louder. "..scoot over." She still didn't hear him and got fed up. "Speak louder!"   
  
  


He growled and snapped, "Scoot over, wench!" She had a surprised look on her face. He.. wanted to sleep in the same bed as her? Maybe he was sick.. She did as told anyway and let him in the bed beside her. He took half of the covers and she took the other half. She closed her eyes and said, "Goodnight."   
  
  


He responded, "Goodnight wench." He heard her huff, and he blew out the flame. Soon, she fell asleep. Then he turned on his radio which was battery opperated, so it wasn't effected by the storm. "All schools in Tokyo, Japan closed for the rest of the week due to storm and heat problems." He grinned. He woke Kagome up and told her, she was still in a daze. She understood though, "Yeah.. woo.. zzz.." He laughed at her and fell asleep with her.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**Wednesday**   
  
  


"...AHHHH!"   
  
  


The birds around the house all flew away and the alarm clock went off. Inuyasha put a pillow over his head and screamed, "STOP SCREAMING YOU STUPID WENCH!" She slapped him and he pinned her down to the bed, leaving him ontop and Kagome on the bottom.   
  
  


"I can't take you anymore, either stop screaming or I'm going to throw you out of this house!"   
  
  


"But Inuyasha!"   
  
  


"BUT NOTHING!"   
  
  


She sighed and shook her head. "Your house's funeral." He put on a confused face and looked at the ground. Water. "..what in the hell..?" He jumped out of bed and was walking in two feet high of water. He then smacked himself on the head. "I forgot to turn the shower off last night!" He ran into the bathroom and turned it off, huffing in displeasure. Today wasn't going to be a good day..   
  
  


..then he remembered Kagome's ankle. She couldn't race like that. He banged his head against the wall. "So.. we loose a day of racing, I guess. Then what are we supposed to do all day? She can't stay here.." He said to himself.   
  
  


He heard Kagome yell from his room, "Its not good to talk to yourself! People will wonder!" He was about to strangle that girl, and he was going to even if it was the last thing he did..   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN: **End chappie. 

Oh, and can someone help me for a second? Is there a way to put a picture in your profile without support services? If there is.. please tell me! If someone gives me the right information and it works, um.. I'll give you the next chappie in advance? Thanks a bunch. 

-ILK 


	8. Take Eight: Lost Out Of Sight

**Author's Notes**: w00t-w00t. Next chappie, Wednesday! Lets see what Inuyasha and Kagome are going to do today.. 

To **_everyone_** who wants to kill the preps along with me: Your all wonderful people. I hope one day we can all kill them together. Then we'll take over the world! 

To **ivesgoldlover**: You were the 300th reviewer!! Yay!! -hands plushie and huggles- Thank you for your support! Its greatly appreciated! 

Now on with the story.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Today wasn't going to be a good day..   
  
  


..then he remembered Kagome's ankle. She couldn't race like that. He banged his head against the wall. "So.. we loose a day of racing, I guess. Then what are we supposed to do all day? She can't stay here.." He said to himself.   
  
  


He heard Kagome yell from his room, "Its not good to talk to yourself! People will wonder!" He was about to strangle that girl, and he was going to even if it was the last thing he did..   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Eight**

**Lost Out Of Sight**   
  
  


_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, I haven't missed you yet._   
_Every room I get awake, every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get, I still don't miss you yet._   
_Only when I start to think about it..._

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_   
_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

_-I Hate Everything About You_   
_ Three Days Grace_   
  
  


**---**   
  
  


"So what are we going to do today?"   
  
  


"I don't know.. we're kinda' limited since you have that problem with your ankle and all.."   
  
  


Kagome sighed. It was already 3:00 PM and they haven't done anything fun yet. Or had anything planned for that matter. The phone rang, and Inuyasha went out of the room to pick it up. This was her chance. She slid her hand under the mattress again and pulled out the diary. She read the next couple of sentences.   
  
  


_I do thankfully remember who I am. My name is Inuyasha Taishio and I'm currently residing in Europe. Today's date is 5-8-2000._   
  
  


'_2000? I was thirteen then_..' She thought, then read on.   
  
  


_I'm 15 years old._   
  
  


Kagome became perplexed. What was going on here..? He sounded like.. that.. boy. She wanted to read on so badly, but fate would not let her. She could hear Inuyasha running to the door, so she quickly stuck it back under and awaited the arrival of the man she had come to hate. "AYAME IS MISSING!"   
  
  


Now that's something she didn't want to hear.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Ayame!" Sango shouted. "Ayame!" Miroku chanted. "Ayame!" Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku called. "AYAME YOU STUPID IDIOT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kouga screamed, out into the woods where she had ran out from.   
  
  


Apparently, she wanted to go out and pick flowers. She must have went too far because she had left around 7:00 AM in the morning, and it was now 3:30 PM in the afternoon. They were worried. Worried out of their minds. It wasn't that Ayame was helpless.. it was just.. alright, Ayame_ was_ helpless.   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived to the scene and got the whole story from Kouga. Everyone split up. Miroku went with Sango, Kanna went with Kagura, Kouga went with Naraku, and Inuyasha went with Kagome. There was still one problem though, Kagome could barely walk. So, Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get on his back, and she did so.   
  
  


"Wow, I haven't had a piggy back for a long time.." Inuyasha grunted, "Well don't get used to it, wench."   
  
  


"I'd really appreciate it if you would stop calling me wench, Inuyasha." She said, a warning tone in her voice. He countered back, "And what if I don't.. wench?" She pounded her fist into his skull and he fell over instantly. Of course Kagome fell with him. And of course as always, they will end up in a very.. 'compromising' position. Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's chest and they both looked and one another before Inuyasha pushed her off of him with force. She went flying back slamming into a tree.   
  
  


The tree hit her back like it did yesterday and she winced in pain. "..ouch..", she clenched her teeth together in pain. "That really hurt.." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get back up with all her might, but to no avail. She was stuck helpless again. "..thanks Inuyasha."   
  
  


Inuyasha felt bad, but he wasn't going to let her know that. "It was your own fault. You shouldn't be ontop of me." She just glared at him and leaned up fully against the back of the tree. "You know what? You should just go look for Ayame yourself. I'll be fine here.. I'll get up.. eventually." She winced again in pain and let out a couple of heavy sighs.   
  
  


Now he was starting to worry when he saw sweat dribble down Kagome's face. "Hey.. are you alright..?" He went over to her and put his hand to her forehead. It was burning hot. Sizzling. She said with a dry throat, "..water." He looked around frantically for water when he heard a stream up ahead. He said, "I'll be back.. don't move." He ran off.   
  
  


"..how the hell am I supposed to move anyhow, idiot?" She said to herself. So here she was, alone.. sick.. and tired. She fell asleep. What else was there to do?   
  
  


---   
  
  


Miroku and Sango were currently taking a break by a near pond. "I wonder where she could have went to.." They suddenly heard footsteps from behind them. They turned around quickly and was welcomed by Naraku and Kouga. They seemed to have gone a different way and ended up at the same spot.. but nothing. The group sighed. They then heard more footsteps beside them, and lo and behold, it was Kanna and Kagura.   
  
  


They all sighed once again. This search wasn't going well. But they started to get excited when they only heard _one _pair of footsteps on the other side of them.   
  
  


Kouga perked up, "Ayame!" He ran to her and she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry big brother I was lost and..--" She was cut off by a girl's scream. Ayame shrieked, "Kagome!" They all ran in the direction of the scream.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Inuyasha took off his shirt and dipped it into the water, so he could just squeeze it all out onto Kagome's forehead and her body. Since he didn't have a cup or anything like that. He was walking on his way back when he heard Kagome screaming. "Oh shit!" He ran towards her scream and he heard people behind him. He looked while running and saw it was the gangs, and he screamed, "We have to hurry!" He started running faster than he ever had before to get to the scene.   
  
  


Sango said to everyone, "Since when did Inuyasha start liking Kagome so much? Or caring for that matter?" Miroku snickered. "I say he did something with her last night.. hm.." Kouga hit him over the head.   
  
  


"This is no time to talk perverted! We have to save Kagome!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


Inuyasha sprinted towards her then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a man standing over Kagome with a gun at her forehead. The gangs behind him stopped too and just stared at the scene. Inuyasha gave out a low and dangerous growl, "You.. leave now.."   
  
  


The guy turned around holding Kagome's shirt in his hand, obviously which had been torn off her body. All the signs lead to rape at gun-point. That thought made Inuyasha's blood boil and he didn't know why. All the mattered right now was to save Kagome. He then spoke, "Who are you? Go away before I kill her, and all of you!"   
  
  


"You think I would run away.." He walked towards the man, "..leaving her alone?" He got closer. Sango, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku all became frightened. They were scared for the man. Not Inuyasha. They knew what he was capable of, and it wasn't pretty.   
  
  


The man held tightly to the gun and pointed it at Inuyasha threateningly. "Take one more step and I'll shoot!" The man started getting weak in the knees and suddenly grabbed Kagome's arm and held her in front of him also. "If you hurt me, you'll hurt your precious girlie here!"   
  
  


"Using a girl as your shield? Pathetic.." He kept walking closer. And closer. "Stop now!" The man shouted. Inuyasha just smirked and kept walking.   
  
  


Inuyasha was finally just about a foot away when he said, "Your going to regret messing with _my_ Kagome." Inuyasha in one swoop kicked the gun out of the man's hand, grabbed Kagome, and placed her behind him. "Time to die." He punched the man in the jaw, and blood flew out of his mouth. Inuyasha then elbowed him in the gut and kicked him in the groin, blood flying everywhere. Inuyasha then picked the man who was struggling for his life up by the collar and then threw him straight into a tree, obviously snapping his neck and/or back.   
  
  


Inuyasha ran over to the man and kicked him in the stomach, and bit both of his hands so he couldn't move them and make them numb. Sango then ran over to Inuyasha and pulled him away, "Don't kill him Inuyasha!" He growled and pulled away from Sango, walking away from the man. "Fine." He said, angrily.   
  
  


Everyone stood in awe. They could not believe what they just saw.. as for Kagome, she was in shock. For one, he just protected her. Two, he saved her. Three.. he called her his. Was she hearing things at that moment in time? Did he really say "_my_ Kagome"?   
  
  


All these questions and shock went through her mind. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted answers. Maybe not now, but soon. Her vision became blurry and the familiar sense of hot-ness overtook her forehead. She had a fever and she knew it. Her head started spinning and her heart started beating faster. She could barely tell what was going on, the last thing that she could tell was that someone warm was holding her.. and calling her name?   
  
  


She blacked out.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Kinda' sorta' cliffy. End chappie. 


	9. Take Nine: Standing Still

**Author's Notes**: Lets see what happened to Kagome! 

To **Sarcasm Girl8 **and **Lynne...Person**: Of course you guys can join the prep-killing group. Anyone can join. .   
  
On with the story!  
  


---   
  


All these questions and shock went through her mind. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted answers. Maybe not now, but soon. Her vision became blurry and the familiar sense of hot-ness overtook her forehead. She had a fever and she knew it. Her head started spinning and her heart started beating faster. She could barely tell what was going on, the last thing that she could tell was that someone warm was holding her.. and calling her name?   
  


She blacked out.   
  


---   
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Nine**

**Standing Still**   
  


_Cutting through the darkest night with my two head lights, trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here to the twilight. There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right, you aren't in sight._   
_Do you want me like I want you?_   
_Do you need me like I need you?_

_Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?_   
_Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?_   
_Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?_   
_Was that you passing me by?_   
_Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow_

_-Standing Still_   
_ Jewel_   
  


---   
  


When she woke up she was in her own bed, alone. She looked over to the night stand at her right and looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. Wednesday. She then groaned and wondered why her mind was so fuzzy. What had happened today? Last she remembered was sitting in the same bed as Inuyasha then receiving a phone call.. something about Ayame..   
  


She sighed in confusion when she noticed the big purple and blue bruise on her arm. How did she get that? It looked like someone just grabbed there and squeezed as hard as they could. Her back still hurt too, along with her ankle. She was a wreck. She noticed something cool and wet on her forehead, it was a washcloth. Where did that come from? Was she sick?   
  


She opened the night stand's drawer and pulled out a thermometer. She stuck it under her tongue and waited about two minutes, then it beeped. She took it out and read the temperature, 98.9. Not too high. Since the regular body heat temperature was only 98.6. She got up despite her condition and limped towards the door.   
  


That's when someone spoke, "I knew you were going to try and get up. That's why I offered to stay and help you, wench." She knew that voice anywhere. Good ol' Inuyasha. She glared over at him, "I don't need your help." She then remembered her questions. "But.. what happened today?"   
  


Inuyasha wasn't surprised in her lack of memory of today. He figured she would forget since she was in a daze most of that time. "Well, basically, lets just say I saved your pathetic ass from some fucked up horny guy." He smirked, "You should be thanking me."   
  


"And where did I get this?" She held out her arm and showed the bruise. Inuyasha walked up to her arm and examined it, "That guy did that to you.. I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner, Kagome.."   
  


Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. What just happened? He apologized and said her name all in one sentence. Without hesitation. Something was going on here, and she wasn't going to be the last one to know. That's when she remembered by herself. She remembered the guy. He was going to rape her. Inuyasha saved her. She blacked out..   
  


...Inuyasha had called her his. She gasped and looked him in the eye. Into the violet orbs she had grown to think of as pretty. "Why.. did you call me yours?"   
  


Inuyasha froze at the spot. He didn't know why he did it himself. Why? It was instinct.. he thought, '_I felt like I needed to protect her. Like I had done once before_..' He stopped his thoughts immediately. Wait, WHAT? Like he had done once before? When did he ever save her? Why did he want to protect her? What was going on?!   
  


Inuyasha ran out of the room to take a walk outside. He needed some time to think about all this.   
  


---   
  


Kagome stood there confused at Inuyasha's actions. Everyone suddenly came running up to Kagome and asking if she was alright, she just nodded her head yes. But she looked over to Sango especially and said, "Why did Inuyasha protect me? Why did he run away from me? And why did he call me his?"   
  


Everyone became silent.   
  


That's when she knew they were hiding something.   
  


---   
  


Inuyasha ran. He just kept running. He didn't know where to, but he just kept going straight. He finally came to a very large tree and looked up into its branches. Fairly high. He jumped up branch by branch and finally was at the top gazing at the sky's vast sheet of stars. They were beautiful, he even knew the names of some of the constellations.   
  


Then a sudden emotion hit him. He felt lonely. Why was he lonely? He was always used to being alone. What changed that thinking? One word, Kagome. She had changed him. His thinking. The way he viewed things. But how could she have? He had only met her at the beginning of this week... _right_...? Right?!   
  


"But.. I'm not alone, am I? Somehow, without I ever knowing it, it felt so.. natural.. having Kagome near.." He spoke quietly to himself. But why was it so natural? Someone was playing a cruel trick on him, something was going on.. that's when he saw a flashback.   
  


---   
  


_"Are you sure you want to do this?" A doctor spoke to Inuyasha._   
  


_"I'm sure.. I can't.. I can't live like this anymore. It hurts.." Inuyasha held his fist up to his heart, "Remove my memories of her!"_   
  


---   
  


Inuyasha bounced back into reality and hit the back of the tree trunk in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide and and was looking around frantically. "What.. what was that? I don't recall that event.. was it a dream?" He held his head in his hands and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"   
  


---   
  


"What the hell is going on?!" Kagome screamed at everyone. "Something is up, I know it! What is it?" Everyone but Miroku backed off. "I told all of them." Kagome asked nicely and impatiently, "Told them what?"   
  


"About your past." Miroku spoke. Kagome didn't mind. "And?" Kagome really needed to know what was going on. She couldn't take this anymore.   
  


"...he's back in Japan." Miroku spoke.   
  


"Who's back in Japan?" Kagome asked in question.   
  


"Your boy."   
  


She was silent as a grave.   
  


---   
  


**AN**: Another kinda' sorta' cliffy.


	10. Take Ten: My Immortal

**Author's Notes**: Hm.. hate to say it, but the enemy I "love to hate" appears again in this chapter. I think we all know who it is. For the slow ones, her name begins with a "K". Then an "I." You get the picture. -wink- Anyway, now lets get on with that kinda' sorta' cliffy, now shall we? 

To **Sarcasm Girl8**: Lots of people are in the club. w00t to us. 

To **ilovedegrassi**, **Lil' Angel Aj**, **figured shadow**, and **wierdlittlegoat**: Consider yourselves all part of the prep-haters club now! :) 

To **Blurreth**: Naraku and Kikyou appear in this chappie. And yes, they do have a major part later on. -wink- To answer your other question, there is a famous motorcycle gang (most famous) named "Hells Angel." She was looking at their pictures in a magazine that chappie, and by her saying that she meant she was going to get famous and as good as them. Hope that helps your confusion. 

To **dominican-punk134**: Hehe, its alright. As long as you've got some punk in you its all good. -hugs- 

To **LiL:.CaT:.AnImE**: Hm.. you asked what a prep was. Its pretty complicated in its own way. But if you put it in simple terms, its a person who thinks their better than everyone else, dresses.. erm.. "slutty", shows off their body (when they really have NOTHING) snotty, liars, etc. Their not good people. >.> 

To **SwEeT-cHiCk-08**: I was going to make this a long-well-thought-out-note to you, but I figured I shouldn't. My opinion is my opinion. Its not going to change. Their all the same once you get down to the core, and if your "considered kind of preppy", I suggest you don't get involved with the "real" preps. The "nice" ones are all wanna'-be's, and even some of them go to extremes to be stupid air heads. Anyhow, I'll just leave it with that. 

To **wierdlittlegoat**: Your plan did go correctly. YOU WERE MY 400TH REVIEWER! -huggles and hands a plushie- Thank you for your support! And thanks to everyone else also, I appreciate it so much. 

On with the story now!!   
  
  


---   
  
  


"...he's back in Japan." Miroku spoke.   
  
  


"Who's back in Japan?" Kagome asked in question.   
  
  


"Your boy."   
  
  


She was silent as a grave.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Ten**

**My Immortal**   
  
  


_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childhood fears._   
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._   
_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._   
_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind, now I'm bound by the life you left behind._   
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice has chased away all the sanity in me._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._   
_I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have..._   
_All of me._

_-My Immortal_   
_ Evanescence_   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Where is he?! What part of Japan is he in?! What's going on?" Kagome demanded. It was time to get those questions answered. Now.   
  
  


"You see, we don't know yet. But what happened was Sango here.." He motioned over to her, "When I was talking to her about it she said she stayed in that orphanage where your boy was from." Sango nodded then took over.   
  
  


"And I was there when he left. I don't remember his name, and its a pity you don't either. But, your hoping he will remember you and your name, right?" Kagome nodded and Sango continued, "Well, I heard a couple days ago that he had come back in early 2003." Kagome gasped and looked over at Miroku.   
  
  


"Is this true? Is he really somewhere in Japan?" While they were talking and arguing, Naraku sneaked out of the house and got on his bike. Miroku noticed this and left it with one thought, '_I wonder what he's up to_..'   
  
  


---   
  
  


Naraku rode outside into a dark alley around the corner. He parked his bike in a near-by parking lot, then started to walk further into the darkness. He stood in the corner as he watched a female figure come closer to him. He walked up to her and spoke, "She will be using it on Friday. So everything is going according to plan. Inuyasha shall win, and Kagome shall be kicked out of Japan."   
  
  


The female figure walked into a moonbeam which was positioned right in front of Naraku. Her features began to show and her long raven hair slid right below her shoulders. Her cold eyes gave off an evil glare and the smirk on her face was like showing off death itself. "Now where is my reward?" Naraku spoke.   
  
  


The woman pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to Naraku. He opened it up and felt the long green bills in-between his hands. He grinned at the woman and leaned his head down to touch his lips to hers. The coldness of her hips excited him; it was like a drug that made his adrenaline rush throughout his veins. She kissed him back full-heartedly and bit his lip, letting a bit of blood soak into her mouth. He leaned his head back up and smiled at her. He moved his tongue out to lick the blood off his lips.   
  
  


She solemnly walked away from him as he then spoke, "Wait." She stopped dead in her tracks as he spoke next, "Pleasure doing business with you, Kikyou."   
  
  


She grinned and then continued walking.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"He really is in Japan. And such a coincidence, he's back in Tokyo." Kagome's eyes widened. "Do you know where in Tokyo?!" Sango put on a sad face. "No.. we're going to try and get some sort of sign out to him to know your still here and he can contact you. Hm.."   
  
  


Kagura jumped in, "I know!" Everyone looked over at her. "How about she does some crazy wacko stunt and get on the front page of the '_Japan Times_'!" (**AN**: Yes, that's a real newspaper.. how original.)   
  
  


Everyone thought that was a perfect idea.. but what would she do? "Hm.." Miroku thought. Kagome suddenly jumped, "I know!" She limped up to her room, and bandaged her ankle up really tight so she could run on it and feel as less of pain as possible. She then ran back down to be greeted with questions.   
  
  


"What?" The whole group said. "One word: Airport." Everyone was confused. What did she mean by airport? "Tonight." She continued, "Now." She ran out of the house with Miroku's motorcycle keys and yelled, "Miroku! I'm borrowing your bike! Ride on the back of Sango's!" She put the keys in and started up the motorcycle, she was going to get in the newspaper even if it was the last thing she ever did. Well, it couldn't be the last thing since she had to show him that she was still here.. waiting.   
  
  


"Kagome!" Ayame shouted. They all got on their bikes and chased after her.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Inuyasha rested up against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He huffed and was starting to drift off into a peaceful slumber. It was suddenly disturbed when he heard a pack of motorcycles closing in on his area. He opened his eyes and looked down, and that's when he saw Kagome. She waved up at him, "Come on, we're going to the airport. Hop on."   
  
  


She was inviting _him _to get on _her_ bike? He then noticed the pack behind her. It seemed so normal for them all to be together.. it was like they were all one now. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Naraku was gone. He didn't say anything, but he jumped down off of the tree and next to Kagome's bike. "Why do you want me to come with you?"   
  
  


"It'd be only natural to have one of the greatest bikers by me when I surpass him by a long shot." She grinned and patted behind her. "As I said before, get on. Don't make me make you."   
  
  


"Are you threatening me, little one?" He glared at her. She just laughed and said, "Lighten up. Come on now. I don't have all night." He recklessly jumped on the bike, but kept his hands at his sides. That's when she jumped in again. "Do I have to do _everything _for you?"   
  
  


She took her hands off the handlebars and placed her hands ontop of his. She then wrapped them around her waist and clasped them together. "Not that hard, Inuyasha." She then sped off to the airport, the gang behind her.   
  
  


---   
  
  


They were now in front of the airport. It was dark and no lights were turned on in this area, it was deserted until morning. She told Sango about the plan, everyone else was left out on it. It was dangerous, what Kagome was about to do. But Sango understood her situation and said, "On one condition." Kagome looked over at her. "If you make it out alive.. friends?" Sango held out her hand.   
  
  


Kagome gave out a nice smile and shook Sango's hand. "Friends."   
  
  


Everyone watched Kagome go behind the building with Miroku's motorcycle and disappear. Kouga demanded answers from Sango, but she said nothing. Inuyasha was sitting on the back of Ayame's when Sango's cellphone started ringing. Sango spoke, "Ready to go?"   
  
  


Kagome on the other line said, "Yup!" Sango hung up and began to call the local news station and 911. "Help! We have a crazy girl here who is about to ride off the Tokyo airport building!" The operator replied calmly, "Please be patient. We will have the police and some firefighters out to you in about 10 minutes. Please keep her calm and not to do anything drastic." _Click_.   
  
  


Then it was time for the news station. Good thing she had connections. "Yo! Its Sango. I think we have a hot case out here for you, better get out here. Some kid is about to jump off the Tokyo airport building with a motorcycle and try landin' on some planes and such. Quick!" The man on the another line said, "We're on it!" _Click_.   
  
  


Inuyasha's eyes became wide. "She's about to WHAT?!" He yelled.   
  
  


Sango had gone up a couple minutes earlier to set up some lighting so Kagome could see when she jumped on the airplane. Sango had a little remote in her hand and pressed the light green button on it. The lights all came on from the rooftop and Kagome rode to the tip of the roof, ready to jump. Sango yelled, "When I say go, then go! Got it?" Kagome screamed back, "Yeah!"   
  
  


Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were having a fit. Ayame was crying, and Kagura along with Kanna were just speechless. Inuyasha was the only one who "voiced" his opinion. "YOU STUPID GIRL! Get the hell down here this instant! What are you trying to do, get yourself killed? I WON'T COME TO YOUR FUNERAL, WENCH!" Sango then threw a random hunk of metal at his head, "Shut up!"   
  
  


Sango looked behind the building and started to see lights from the fire trucks and the police coming. She then saw the speeding car that came up right beside her, the pal she called up from the news station. They all came out with equipment and began to set up the cameras. A woman came out holding a microphone and talking quickly, "Urgent News!" She stated.   
  
  


"It seems as some girl here.." Sango whispered to the woman. "Kagome Higurashi.. is now daring to jump off Tokyo's International Airport." As soon as the emergency vehicles started closing in, Sango yelled. "GO KAGOME, GO!"   
  
  


Kagome grinned up from where she was and put the motorcycle in reverse. She looked over at the airplane on her right on the ground. She went all the way back until the edge of the roof, then put it in drive and sped all the way to the edge of the roof. She lifted the motorcycle up and did a wheelie just as she left the roof.   
  
  


Pictures were taken, camera's were rolling, and the lighting was perfect. Inuyasha screamed, "Stupid girl!" And the girls of the gang screamed. Kagome's mother was now at the scene, and crying for her only daughter.   
  
  


It was like slow motion. The motorcycle landed on the plane as expected and she sped off to the tail of the plane on the top. She did another wheelie off the plane and landed on the ground. She kept speeding and then turned around, going towards the crowd. She stopped slowly right in front of them and then jumped off the motorcycle and landed on two feet. She gave a big smile and said, "Inuyasha, you've been beaten! Five points for me!"   
  
  


Cheers and whoops came from the crowd that had now gathered around the scene, over two hundred people at least. The firefighters' and the police men's jaws were open wide, and the news crew couldn't believe what they were seeing. She had actually done that flawlessly, perfectly, and.. she wasn't even hurt! That took skill.   
  
  


Sango and the whole gang besides Inuyasha ran up to her and was happy for her. After she was done talking to them she walked over to Inuyasha, camera's still rolling and pictures still being taken, and said, "So what do you think of that, tough guy?"   
  
  


His eye's were being hid in his bangs and when he looked at her, their eye's locked and she gasped. They were full of anger and worry. He walked so close to her that their faces were inches away from each other, when he hugged her. Everyone went quiet. All you could hear were the buzzing of the equipment from the news station.   
  
  


"Inu.. yasha?"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. =P 


	11. Take Eleven: Closer

**Author's Notes**: Lets see why Inuyasha acted the way he did.. oh yeah, I don't remember the name, but someone said to me "update quicker".. erm.. >. You guys DO understand that I update every other day - 2 days later, right? That's kinda' quick.. most authors wait a week or so. Some even months. So if you complain that I don't write quick enough.. **TOUGH**! -huffs- 

To **watery-fairy-glitz**, **Inuyasha-Freak15**, **kya**, **PyslightlySycoh**, and **DemonAngel12**: You guys are now a part of the prep hating club. Wow, there are getting to be so many people.. if anyone wants to, (if their good with computers and websites n' stuffs) make a fanlisting to the people who wanna' kill preppies! It would be really cool, and I bet a lot of people would join. =P 

To **DemonAngel12**: Yes, I hate Kikyou with a passion. She should go back to hell where she belongs and leave Inu/Kag to their business. 

To **Inuyasha-Freak15**: Good question. How did I get over 400 reviews? O.o I dunno, maybe 'cause people like my story and want me to update..? It shall remain a mystery.. 

To **chibi-dorkette**: Harley's. BTW, The movie Greese.. I thought it was a terrible way of showing how gangs were. -.-;; It was like a wanna'-be act.. so don't go by that movie on how gangs really are. 

To **Pepe-Le-Pu**: You'll have to wait and see what Kikyou is going to do. ;) 

To **SwEeT-cHiCk-08**: Yeah yeah, I forgive ya'. I know that "some" can be nice, but just understand most aren't. =P To answer your first question: Yes. Naraku is evil now. I wasn't planning on it in the beginning.. but.. it kinda' took a weird turn. Your second question: Yes its possible to do what Kagome did. Trust me on that one.. its possible. Its been done before.. I'll leave it with that. 

I have been nominated for Fanfiction Elimination! You don't know how happy I was to see "Soakin' Up The Sun" up there on that list.. it almost gave me a heart attack. >.> I'm so thankful to all you great reviewers out there, and nominating me.. eventhough I probably won't even pass the first round, lol. If you care to vote.. please do so. If I actually win.. I'll like.. write a bizillion chapters a day and post one everyday. O.o 

Heres the link: (add in the www's) Thanks once again you guys! You've made my day! (P.S. I put this in my profile too, so there is a direct link there) 

**On with the story!**   
  


---   
  
  


So what do you think of that, tough guy?"   
  
  


His eye's were being hid in his bangs and when he looked at her, their eye's locked and she gasped. They were full of anger and worry. He walked so close to her that their faces were inches away from each other, when he hugged her. Everyone went quiet. All you could hear were the buzzing of the equipment from the news station.   
  
  


"Inu.. yasha?"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Eleven**

**Closer**   
  
  


_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you._   
_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you._   
_Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself._

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings._   
_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything._   
_Help me become somebody else._   
_I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside._   
_I want to fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to God._

_-Closer_   
_ Nine Inch Nails_   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Inu.. yasha?" Kagome spoke uncertainly. "What.. what are you doing?" This was the first time in her life she had ever been this confused. What was he doing? Why?   
  
  


"Why did you do such a thing?!" He pulled away from the hug and gripped her shoulder's harshly. He shook her, "Why?! You could have died! Think of how much of an impact that could have made on the people in your life!" He growled at her and she just let him shake her around like a rag-doll. "And aren't you searching for that one guy? Think of how that would have made him feel if you died!" She looked up to him harshly when he said that.   
  
  


She began talking in a low dangerous voice, "You know nothing about that, you selfish self-centered jerk. Don't talk about things that you have no idea about!" She pulled away from him in a snap. "For your information, I did it for him!"   
  
  


She walked up in front of the camera, "That's right. You know who you are, if your out there.. I'm still here waiting for you." She then looked at Inuyasha. "And this guy here? He's a total bastard!" The camera went back to the lady with the microphone.   
  
  


"Kagome Higurashi, want to explain what is going on?" She spoke. A camera-man handed Kagome a microphone and she began to speak. "Well you see, I'm on a quest." "A quest you say?" "A quest. I'm looking for this one man.. and I had to get his attention somehow. This was the only way I could think of doing it. Something dramatic and drastic." The woman nodded and ushered Inuyasha to come to her side. He did so.   
  
  


"And what is it about this guy here? The infamous Inuyasha Taishio, king of the roads?" Inuyasha smirked at his well known reputation. Kagome made a "shoo, go away" motion with her hand and began to speak again, "He's nothing but a loser with a cold personality." The woman begged to differ. "I don't think so, Ms. Higurashi. Did you see what he just did? He hugged you. I think he's got a bit of feeling for ya'.." The woman grinned mischievously and watched Inuyasha blush.   
  
  


She even pointed it out, "And look at that. He's blushing!" The camera zoomed in on Inuyasha's red face as he pushed it away. "I in no sort of way am in love with that wench! She's a bitch! She whines about everything and everyone, and on top of it all, she's got an ego bigger than the world!" Kagome hit Inuyasha over the head with her microphone.   
  
  


"How dare you! Well if mine is as big as the world, your's must take up half of the galaxy you big jerk!" She hit him again for good measure.   
  
  


Inuyasha had finally had enough. It was bad enough she acted like this all the time, but to do it on LIVE T.V. was just overdoing it. He had to think quickly. What could he do to get back at her? Obviously hating her so much didn't. So what was the opposite of hating her..? He grinned. Of course. '_Lets turn the table.. **Mrs.** Kagome_..'   
  
  


"Its true." He spoke. He positioned the camera in front of his face and spoke, "I was lying before. I really am in love with Kagome here.. we didn't want to tell anyone yet, but we got hitched a couple day's ago. Her name really isn't Kagome Higurashi, ma'am. Right now its Kagome Taishio. My lovely wedded wife."   
  
  


Kagome had to at least turn twenty different shades of purple when she yelled out, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" The gang laughed uncontrollably at Inuyasha's motives, and they were apparently the only ones who knew the truth. Inuyasha then got closer to her and pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No, no darling.. there's no reason to hide the truth.." He leaned his mouth down to her ear and said, "..that's what you get, Kagome."   
  
  


At about this time, Kagome's mother was pushing through the crowds and grabbed Kagome to her chest and screamed at Inuyasha. "How dare you touch my daughter in a vile way like that, you beast!" She slapped him across the face. Sango and the gang started yelling, "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Just for the hell of it. Now this was good T.V.   
  
  


By then almost all the news crews in Japan were there filming this event. Kagome was cheery in that way, she was sure that he would see her now! Kagome then got out of those thoughts and back to the situation at hand. She calmed her mom down telling her Inuyasha was only joking. Ms. Higurashi then said, "Prove it, Kagome!" She had to think of how to prove it and get back at him at the same time..   
  
  


..perfect! "If he was my husband, would I do this?" She walked over to him and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could, leaving him in total pain. Ms. Higurashi then spoke, "I suppose not.." Then Kagome held up her hands. "Oh yeah, and I don't have any rings either."   
  
  


Ms Higurashi then went over to Miroku, "Honey, I'm taking a vacation. Do you think you could watch over little Kagome for me? I can't deal with her anymore right now.." Miroku nodded and smiled, "Don't worry. She's in good hands ma'am." Ms. Higurashi hugged the boy and went back to her position next to Kagome for the time being until she left.   
  
  


The T.V. crew's then raised their eyebrows at that statement. The lady who had been talking to Inuyasha and Kagome before went over to Inuyasha and said, "Well don't you feel stupid now?"   
  
  


He nodded in pain and clenched his teeth together. All the men in the crowd sympathized to him, that had to hurt. The women on the other thought he totally deserved it, and he really was a jerk just like Kagome had said. Kagome then walked in front of the main camera's and lifted her hands up in the air. She spoke, "And that was all I had to say!"   
  
  


Miroku and the gang started up their motorcycles and people had to get out of the way to let them though. Kagome hopped on Sango's and Miroku picked Inuyasha up and put him on his. They all rode away without a second thought.   
  
  


Everyone just stood there in silence when the lady spoke, "And this will hit front page of the _Japan Times_!" Everyone cheered and the police men and firefighters' just left. There was nothing they could do about this situation, she wasn't hurt. And she didn't _exactly _break a law. There wasn't a law that said, "No jumping off of airplane roofs and airplanes on a motorcycle." It wasn't trespassing either. The airport was public property.   
  
  


Everyone sighed and went home, some back inside the terminal, and some back to the news station. Time to write it up to the press! Ms. Higurashi went inside the terminal, booked a flight to Hawaii, and was done with it. She needed a vacation away from everyone. She knew when she came back, she would be a new happier woman!   
  
  


---   
  
  


Everyone now was at Inuyasha's place, partying it up. Except for Inuyasha. His upstairs floor was still a little wet from the shower incident earlier, but was almost dry now. "Dou you ink he'll nutice now, Sango?" Said a drunken Miroku.   
  
  


Currently everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome was drunk; Inuyasha because he wasn't there in that part of the house with them, and Kagome because she didn't drink. Sango responded to Miroku and said, "Oooh.. yeah.. he'll soo notice tiny Kaags, who wood-dent notice teh bootyful wohman?" A slur was apparent in her voice when she just fell over in her chair laughing.   
  
  


Kagura and Kanna were giving each other piggy back rides and knocking over various priceless objects while Kouga and Ayame were playing darks with forks and knives instead. "Foks and kniefs are fun!" Ayame fell over on the ground and scrambled around to get more objects to throw at the dart-board.   
  
  


Miroku then walked sluggishly over to Kagome and held out a Pina Colada to her, "Coome on, a tiny drink woon't hoot you, Kaggy. It will bee youur furst wuth rum!" She tried to decline nicely, but that Pina Colada was looking good; cold.. icy.. sweet..   
  
  


She took it and chugged the whole thing down. Her cheeks became a light pink to show it had all gone to her head and given her a brain freeze. She started wobbling around and Sango cheered, "Ruum it up fur Kags!" Miroku carelessly made her another one, dropping more rum in it than he was supposed to. He was drunk, he couldn't tell.   
  
  


She chugged that one down too and as soon as she was done, fell over on the floor next to Ayame laughing like a mad-woman. Inuyasha walked in the room from outside and was clearly disgusted. "I'll drive all of you guys home. I don't want you people..--" He was cut off when he began to hear light snoring.   
  
  


He looked around and saw no one standing up. Then he looked down on the floor.. there everyone was, sleeping. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. While he was walking out he missed the pair of eyes that were still open. Kagome's.   
  
  


She slid out of the room, still drunk, and followed Inuyasha to his room.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Inuyasha flopped onto his bed and turned on the radio. The DJ spoke, "The next song is a dedication from JoAnn to Riley." The song began to play. "She says she wants to tell him how she feels.. but she can't express it in words. So Riley, she came to us and requested a song from her to you! Hope your listening out there.. the song is Simple Plan's '_I'd Do Anything_'!   
  
  


"_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there, and I'm here waiting_.." The song went on. Inuyasha scoffed at how someone who could try and express themselves through music. Love wasn't fun and games, the words would have to come from the person's mouth. Not from some stupid lyrics that some stupid band did. "Looks like JoAnn is either a huge scared bitch, or just trying to get out of saying it herself." He said to himself.   
  
  


"_And I wrote this letter in my head, 'cause so many things were left unsaid. But now you're gone, and I can't think straight_.." How hard was it to think straight without a woman? Not hard at all. "Women. Bah. What were they good for? Cooking, cleaning, and sex." He criticized.   
  
  


The door to his room cracked open, but he didn't notice. The music was too loud and drowned everything else out. "_This could be the one last chance, to make you understand_.." The song went on. He could admit the tune was kind of catchy, but.. this JoAnn. Still a total loser.   
  
  


He closed his eyes and yawned. That's when the drunk Kagome decided to make her appearance. She jumped up on top of him and straddled his waist, leaning down and singing along with the radio. "_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you_..."   
  
  


Inuyasha was in shock. He couldn't move his arms or legs. Hell, he couldn't move his body. Especially his eyes, they were fixated on Kagome's beautiful chocolately brown ones. She was obviously still drunk, but Inuyasha couldn't put that realization to his mind. All he could see was Kagome. She was sitting ontop of him. In a very.. compromising position. Singing to him.   
  
  


...jeez life sucked. Was he falling for her? He couldn't be.. but, the way she was such a rebel; it made her look sexy. The way her hair slid over her shoulders when she walked and swished back and fourth with a bounce to her step was even more sexier. The way she smiled.. had she shown him a real smile? A genuine one? He didn't know.. but that was on his to-do-list. Make Kagome smile.   
  
  


"_Together we broke all the rules, dreaming of dropping out of school. And leave this place to never come back. So now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here. I'll be waiting_.." The radio and Kagome continued. She leaned down closer to him that their noses were touching, then due to her intoxication, she fell over and was now using him as a bed. She was sprawled out ontop of him and had her hands up his shirt. He winced at the pain of her falling over ontop of him, but took it anyway.   
  
  


What Inuyasha wanted to know was why this felt so comfortable. So familiar. He looked at Kagome's body, then had some sort of flashback.   
  
  


---   
  
  


_Inuyasha walked up to a girl, and her face was blank to him. He couldn't tell who it was, but he saw himself and the girl talking. The girl spoke, "Do you think I'm pretty?"_   
  
  


_Inuyasha replied with a, "No." The girl looked hurt, but still went on. She said, "Would you want to be with me forever?"_   
  
  


_Once again he said, "No." She was at tears now, and Inuyasha was as calm as possible. It looked as if he didn't care. But who could be that cruel as to not care about a girl who was basically confessing their love to him?_   
  
  


_She then asked him, "If I were to leave, would you cry?" A tear dripped down her cheek to her chin, then off to the ground. He said, "No, I wouldn't cry."_   
  
  


_She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and said, "Your not pretty, your beautiful." The girl gasped and turned around a little to look at him._   
  
  


_"I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever.." She turned around fully and looked into his eyes as he continued what he was saying, "I wouldn't cry if you left.. I would die."_   
  
  


_She lifted her hand up to Inuyasha's cheek and smiled. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her, then broke away. He replied, "I love you too..--"_   
  
  


_---_   
  
  


At that point Kagome had ran her hand up his shirt and she was so close to his face her breath was landing on his lips. He damned God for making him leave that flashback at the moment, because he was just about to say the name of the woman that was in that flashback. What the hell was that? He didn't remember doing that at all with anyone.   
  
  


Sesshomaru.. Sesshomaru knew. He had a gut feeling that his elder brother would know what was going on. He seemed to know more about Inuyasha's past than Inuyasha himself did. He would definitely be talking to him about this in the morning..   
  
  


..but back to the situation at hand, the closeness was starting to make him feel a certain way he shouldn't. About Kagome of all people, was the surprising part. And her singing wasn't too bad either, despite her drunkenness. Kagome began singing again, "_I close my eyes, and all I see is you. I close my eyes, I try to sleep, I can't forget you. And I'd do anything for you_."   
  
  


Why did it seem like Kagome was actually singing those words to him? Like she was saying it from her heart? Inuyasha 'feh'ed at that thought. Kagome had no heart. But.. she looked like an angel.. he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to touch her. And if it had to be when she was drunk, then that was too bad. Her loss. Not his. He lifted his hand up and ran his hands through her raven locks, and running his other hand to her cheek down to her neck. She nuzzled into his hand and kissed his palm.   
  
  


She kept singing, and when it finally came to the last sentence she whispered it in his ear, "_I'd do anything, to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything, 'cause I know I won't forget you_.." She put her lips inches away from his and whispered even softer, "_I won't forget you_.."   
  
  


'_Should I.. take a kiss? Even though she's drunk? Would it be alright?_' His mind was trying to reason, but his body wanted something different. He had always had a policy to not take advantage of a woman while she was drunk, but.. this wasn't taking advantage, was it? She was practically offering a kiss..   
  
  


The alcoholic smell that came from her mouth wafted into his nose and just the smells alone was making him feel a little bit intoxicated himself. He looked at the woman above him and realized it was now or never. She would never allow a kiss later, and he knew it. So he ran his hand down her back and rested it on her hips and said, "You only live once.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. 


	12. Take Twelve: Take My Breath Away

**Author's Notes**: That was kind of a cliffy for the people who like fluff, or the Inu/Kag pair.. well, I won't keep you waiting. 

Well wait. One thing. **This chapter contains a little bit of citrus content **but nothing _too_ heavy like a lemon or a lime. Think of it as um.. an orange. Yeah. An orange. -sweatdrop- 

To **Radhika14024** and **Ray12304**: Consider yourselves joined! 

To **just 1 girl**: You. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? This is MY fanfiction, and if I want it to be like that movie, I CAN MAKE IT LIKE THAT MOVIE. Sue me! And he doesn't really "remember" that he got rid of her, it was a flashback. And you'll see that it all comes together in the end. Besides, he just knows that there is a girl in his memory. He doesn't know its Kagome. Bah. 

To **broken down wolf**: Don't ask when I'll update. I'll do it when I feel like it. >. 

To **inuyashaswoman02**: Congrads! You were my 500th reviewer!! -hands pocky and a plushie- Thanks for your support. And thank you everyone who reviews/reads.. 

BTW, I'm sorry for taking longer than normal to update.. said that "document manager is down due to repairs" or something. O.o 

**About the flashback**: People said I "copied" it. I actually liked it from the chainletter I recived awhile ago, and I thought it would fit the situation perfectly. 

On with the story!!   
  
  


---   
  
  


She put her lips inches away from his and whispered even softer, "_I won't forget you_.."   
  
  


'_Should I.. take a kiss? Even though she's drunk? Would it be alright?_' His mind was trying to reason, but his body wanted something different. He had always had a policy to not take advantage of a woman while she was drunk, but.. this wasn't taking advantage, was it? She was practically offering a kiss..   
  
  


The alcoholic smell that came from her mouth wafted into his nose and just the smells alone was making him feel a little bit intoxicated himself. He looked at the woman above him and realized it was now or never. She would never allow a kiss later, and he knew it. So he ran his hand down her back and rested it on her hips and said, "You only live once.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Twelve**

**Take My Breath Away**   
  
  


_Watching every motion in the foolish lover's game, on this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame._   
_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away._   
_When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say, "If only for today, I am unafraid."_

_Watching, I keep waiting, still anticipating love._   
_Never hesitating to become the fated ones._   
_Turning and returning to some secret place inside, watching in slow motion._   
_As you turn around and say, my love, take my breath away._   
_Take my breath away._

_-Take My Breath Away_   
_ Jessica Simpson_   
  
  


---   
  
  


If he only lived once, wouldn't he want his first kiss with her to be a gentle.. loving one? '_Wait a second.. I already kissed her_.'   
  
  


---   
  
  


_Kagome and Inuyasha were now in a fist fight. Fists flying here and there, kicks coming out randomly, back-flips to get away from the other opponent.. you name it. The end result was Inuyasha lying on the ground desperately trying to get up, while Kagome was sitting on his hips; straddling him. She leaned her mouth down to his ear and whispered viciously, "Now, what have we learned today?"_   
  
  


_"Not.. not to call you a prep!"_   
  
  


_"That's right.." She leaned up a bit so their faces were almost touching, when Sango screamed. Kagome was so startled, her first instinct was to lean down and cover her head so no one would hit her._   
  
  


_Bad choice._   
  
  


_When she had leaned down, their lips touched. Kagome had her eyes closed tightly but when she felt something warm and soft up against her lips, she opened her eyes quickly and left his lips slowly. She looked down at him with big eyes, and he looked up at her with his. They both had to blush at least ten shades of red when Kagome just got slowly off of him._   
  
  


---   
  
  


'_Oh yeah.. that's right_..' He blushed in thought of that incident. But how could he blush at a time like this? She was now ontop of him of her own free-will.. he needed to do something about this. Only two choices. To kiss her or not kiss her. Well, its not like she would remember anyway..   
  
  


He put the hand that was on her cheek in her hair and pressed her head down lightly so their lips would touch. They touched. Kagome closed her drunken eyes and Inuyasha closed his, opening her mouth with his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around her's and she did likewise, then running one of her hands up his shirt. She moaned lightly in his mouth and placed her other hand on his neck. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Inuwahsha.." She said breathlessly, still having the slur in her voice from being drunk.   
  
  


"Yes Kagome..?" He replied, enjoying her warmth ontop of him.   
  
  


"Your kindah' cyute like thayt.. helplessh.." She leaned down and kissed him again, he responded back to her kisses fully and gently.   
  
  


"INUYASHA!" Kagome broke the kiss as did Inuyasha, and his eyes went wide. Sango stood in the door way, clearly not drunk anymore. She was sure going to feel it earlier today though. Like after she woke up.   
  
  


"S-sango.. its not what it looks like! Really! Kagome was drunk and..--" Kagome jumped up from Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around Sango's neck. "Don't worray ya' pretay head offa.. I dud it 'cayse I wanteed tuo.." She then kissed Sango on the lips and Inuyasha's mind finally had enough.   
  
  


'_First Kagome came in my room all over me, then she kissed me. Then we started making out. Now she's kissing Sango, and that isn't helping my mind much. I really should get it out of the gutter and get them off of each other..-- HOLD IT! Is Sango kissing back there? Is she trying to breath? Someone save me_!' Inuyasha thought in distress. He thought he was finally going to be O.K. until Kagome knocked Sango to the floor and the two were sprawled out ontop of each other.   
  
  


That just took the cake. He stuck his face into a pillow as he started hearing Sango yelling for Kagome to, "Get the hell off" of her, and he heard Kagome hit the wall at some point. But he couldn't take any time to actually watch what was going on, his mind was having fantasies of it's own. But they were soon interrupted when Sango picked him up from the bed and threw him to the floor. She slapped him.   
  
  


"How dare you take advantage of Kagome while she was drunk!" He looked over to the corner and noticed she was knocked out. He then gave a sinister smirk and said, "Seems like you took a little bit of an advantage too, Sango." She blushed and screamed at him in denial.   
  
  


"You know she threw herself at me. Then she pushed me to the floor. I think she was thinking that I was you.." She twisted the idea back at Inuyasha and he just blushed. "Goddamn you Sango.. anyhow.." He diverted the subject quickly.   
  
  


"..what are we going to do with everyone downstairs? And Kagome?" Sango smiled, "Well, I just happened to take the liberty to drop them all off with their motorcycles. And I'm about to drive home now. So, I shall be seeing you." She was just about to walk out the room when she was stopped by Inuyasha.   
  
  


"Hold on, hold on. What about Kagome?" He questioned. She just smiled and said, "She's all yours, but if I find out she's not a virgin anymore tomorrow morning, I will come to kill you." She gave another sweet smile and left.   
  
  


He just stood there and heard Sango leave. He sighed and looked over at the now sleeping Kagome. He lifted her up gently and put her in his bed. It would be better for both of them if he didn't sleep with her tonight, who knows what could happen.. he turned out the lights and radio in his room and shut the door.   
  
  


Thursday was going to be a long day..   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. 


	13. Take Thirteen: Echo

**Author's Notes**: Thursday! 

To **Inuyasha-Freak15**: Rejected? O.o I put you in the list on chapter 11! Go read the authors notes! >. 

To **Silent Aquila**, **Month**, and **Krystal-Drumm**: Joined! 

To **Month**: Sesshomaru _will _indeed show up soon in the story. He plays a major part in the story. And actually, Naraku didn't do anything to Kagome's bike, Kikyou did. She just fooled around with the wiring and knicked a couple places inside the bike. About the airport scene.. just wait and see. -wink- 

On with the story!   
  
  


---   
  
  


"..what are we going to do with everyone downstairs? And Kagome?" Sango smiled, "Well, I just happened to take the liberty to drop them all off with their motorcycles. And I'm about to drive home now. So, I shall be seeing you." She was just about to walk out the room when she was stopped by Inuyasha.   
  
  


"Hold on, hold on. What about Kagome?" He questioned. She just smiled and said, "She's all yours, but if I find out she's not a virgin anymore tomorrow morning, I will come to kill you." She gave another sweet smile and left.   
  
  


He just stood there and heard Sango leave. He sighed and looked over at the now sleeping Kagome. He lifted her up gently and put her in his bed. It would be better for both of them if he didn't sleep with her tonight, who knows what could happen.. he turned out the lights and radio in his room and shut the door.   
  
  


Thursday was going to be a long day..   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Thirteen**

**Echo**   
  
  


_Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by._   
_There is no time to waste asking why._   
_I'll run away with you by my side, I'll run away with you by my side._   
_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride._

_I think about your face and how I fall into your eyes._   
_The outline that I trace around the one that I call mine._   
_Time that called for space, unclear where you drew the line._   
_I don't need to solve this case, and I don't need to look behind._

_-Echo_   
_ Trapt_   
  
  


_---_   
  
  


**Thursday Morning**   
  
  


"Oooh.. my head.."   
  
  


"It was you own fault."   
  
  


"Was not."   
  
  


"Oh yeah, who's was it then?" Inuyasha inquired.   
  
  


"Miroku's. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be sick like this now and..--" She put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Various noises were heard, and then the sound of a toilet flushing. She came out looking like hell, and sat back down next to Inuyasha. "..and I wouldn't have a hangover.. ugh.." She slammed her head down onto the table and groaned.   
  
  


Inuyasha responded cruelly, "I don't care if your sick or not, we're doin' tricks today, got it wench?" She nodded slightly. He slapped her on the back and said, "Its all good Kagome, its all good!" He laughed and walked out of the room.   
  
  


She watched him and groaned again. It felt like her stomach was doing flip-flops and having it's own party in there. She then grinned. "Inuyasha.." She said warily. He walked back in the room.   
  
  


She patted the spot next to her and he came over and sat down, "What?"   
  
  


She then threw-up all over him.   
  
  


"KAGOME!!!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**Thursday Afternoon**   
  
  


After a long lecture from Inuyasha to Kagome, he finally went upstairs to change his clothes. She walked around his house inspecting everything. From lamps to couches, T.V.'s to the deck, she found no real flaws. '_He must have a hell of a time dusting all this though_..' she thought. She then found a dimly lit room and went into there.   
  
  


It was a computer room. Nothing special. She turned on the computer and sat down in the comfy leather chair. She spun around in it while the computer was loading. When it finally loaded she double-clicked on the I.E. icon and went to check her email.   
  
  


She opened her inbox and saw the usual junk mail, the chain letters, and some random e-mails from her friends. That's when she noticed an odd letter that was from an 'Unknown Sender' from an 'Unknown Address'. She thought, '_Hell, if its a virus, not my problem. Its Inuyasha's computer_.' So she opened it.   
  
  


She started reading, and her eyes went wide. "INUYASHA!" She screamed. He came running down the stairs in a panic thinking something was wrong, only to find her untouched. He growled at her and said, "What is it?!"   
  
  


She pointed to the computer screen. Before he even read it he glared at her and said, "Who said you could touch my computer?" She just brushed that question off and pointed to the screen once again. "Read!" She demanded.   
  
  


He began to read, "No.. way.." Kagome nodded her head in surprise then her eyes became watery. "He heard us Inuyasha!" He was skeptical about this whole thing. Apparently, her boy-toy she had been after sent her an email. But why would the boy send it to with an unknown address and sender? Didn't he want her to reply?   
  
  


He voiced those questions to Kagome, and she only replied with a, "Maybe he's just nervous.." She began to get the biggest smile she had ever had on her face. Inuyasha felt a twinge of jealously. She never smiled for him like that.. "Inuyasha! Isn't this wonderful?" She looked up to him with big hopeful eyes.   
  
  


He diverted his gaze from her to the ground and muttered, "Yeah.. whatever. Anyhow, lets go.." He walked out of the room. Kagome was left confused with his actions, but brushed it off as nothing.   
  
  


'_That Inuyasha.. he's so moody. He reminds me of the preps with PMS_..' She grinned at that thought then walked out of the house with Inuyasha. "So, what are we doing now?"   
  
  


"Goin' for tricks, of course." He pulled out his cellphone and called the members of his gang. They all came over quickly to get started. Kagome did likewise.   
  
  


When everyone was there Naraku announced, "Remember! Today is Thursday.. tomorrow.. is the day." He looked over at Kagome. "And you, your using your bike tomorrow, right?"   
  
  


She nodded. "Of course. I need my baby. She's a lucky one." Naraku gave an evil grin in his head. "Besides, those kinks that were in it? I'm sure their gone now. It was probably nothing." She just smiled and brushed it off once again, like she had been doing with a lot of things today.   
  
  


"Lets get busy!" Sango shouted.   
  
  


"..wait." Kanna spoke softly. Everyone looked over at her as she got off her bike and walked in the middle of everyone. "Lets be one.. one gang."   
  
  


Kagura yelled at Kanna, "What are you thinking?!"   
  
  


Miroku then got off his bike too and went over to Sango, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I think that's a perfect idea.. don't you think so too, Sango?" He slid his hand down to her butt and grabbed it. Her face became red and she turned around and slapped him in the face. Slap then backslap. "PERVERT!"   
  
  


Kouga looked over at Inuyasha, "Who would want to be in a gang with him?" He huffed and looked over at Kagome, "And who would want to be in a gang with her?"   
  
  


Kouga growled and suddenly jumped off his bike, pushed Inuyasha off of his, and pounced ontop of him. "Don't you dare insult the leader, you filthy boy." Inuyasha growled back and punched Kouga in the gut, sending him flying off of Inuyasha. Kouga got back up and ran to Inuyasha, slamming his fist into Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha's head turned to the side and he grabbed Kouga's fist, twisting his arm backwards. Kouga yelped and Kagome came in, pushing them away from each other.   
  
  


She looked Inuyasha in the eye, "There is no way I would be in the same gang with him." Inuyasha cringed at her glare and was tempted to hit her.. but he was done with hitting girls. "Your lucky your a girl." He said.   
  
  


That made her blood boil. "Was that a twisted threat?" She spoke. He just spit on the ground beside him and gave a cocky grin. She screamed at him, "No wonder everyone hates you and think your a jerk! I thought you were better once I started to get to know you a little better, but your just like most of the population of men on the earth!" She walked closer to him.   
  
  


"A low-life, scum, and a bastard!" She punched him in the shoulder sending him back a few feet. She walked over to her motorcycle as did everyone else who got off, and said, "I'm sorry Kanna. I would love to be in your group if Inuyasha wasn't there.." Kanna put on a sad face. "No offense to you. But once I win this race tomorrow we can still hang out, 'kay?" Kanna nodded.   
  
  


Inuyasha then went over to Kagome, angry. "You win? Feh! You'd need a miracle for that." He sneered then went off to his bike. "Lets play, little Kagome." She glared and yelled, "Fine!"   
  
  


Her words echoed in mind though. Is that what she really thought of him? '_I can't believe I kissed her_!' Was his next thought. He looked over at Kagome and sighed. It wouldn't ever work out between them anyway..   
  
  


"Today we'll be going down to the lake, only about twenty minutes away." Ayame spoke. Everyone was silent and drove off to the place Ayame specified.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Tricks next! End chappie. 


	14. Take Fourteen: Here Without You

**Author's Notes**: Tricks! Just a quick note, some of my online friends who read this one situation in here will think it seems really familiar. Why? If you were around, this "conversation" happened in IRC.. Goddamn you ChimChimmx. And goddamn you, Shaka, for going along with it. I felt like such a dumbass afterwards.. >. 

To **Radhika14024**: You were already joined in chapter twelve. ;; 

To **Abdul**: Of course you've been joined. Your only one of the best buddies ever. =P 

To **Ray12304**: Once again, Sesshomaru WILL indeed be in the story. He plays a major role. 

To **ImmortalAngel143**: I'm puppylicious FOR LIFE! 3 3 hehe 

To **Month**: I would love to help you out, but I can't.. you see, school is coming up soon and I gotta' get ready and stuffs.. then I have to write this story.. plus and next.. and.. nows not just a good time. I'm sorry. 

To **lilmoonDemon**: Can't answer those questions. It would ruin the story, lol. 

To **LynneC114**: You were my 600th reviewer!! Yay!! -huggles and gives pocky- 

**Quick Thanks**: **To** my boyfriend Doug for providing the tricks I'll be using in this chapter. **To** Abdul, I'm thanking you too! You've been a great friend. Thanks a bunch for reviewing all my stories.. we need to make plans soon! Oh yeah, and I'm glad you liked "_The Health Book_". =P **To** Shaka and ChimChimmx: I'm thanking you two for the "torture" you put me through on IRC so I could post it in my story. =P   
  
  


---   
  
  


"No offense to you. But once I win this race tomorrow we can still hang out, 'kay?" Kanna nodded.   
  
  


Inuyasha then went over to Kagome, angry. "You win? Feh! You'd need a miracle for that." He sneered then went off to his bike. "Lets play, little Kagome." She glared and yelled, "Fine!"   
  
  


Her words echoed in mind though. Is that what she really thought of him? '_I can't believe I kissed her_!' Was his next thought. He looked over at Kagome and sighed. It wouldn't ever work out between them anyway..   
  
  


"Today we'll be going down to the lake, only about twenty minutes away." Ayame spoke. Everyone was silent and drove off to the place Ayame specified.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Fourteen**

**Here Without You**   
  
  


_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face._   
_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same._   
_All the miles that separate disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._   
_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._   
_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams._   
_And tonight, there's only you and me._   
_The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello._   
_I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go._

_-Here Without You_   
_ Three Doors Down_   
  
  


**---**   
  
  


They were now on the land beside the lake. Kagura conveniently set up a ramp made out of tree trunks, branches, and random stones. "Now then, who's first?" The whole gang but Inuyasha and Kagome sat over on the side. Miroku also lent Kagome his bike again.   
  
  


"I am." Inuyasha said. "Kagome went first last time. Now its my go." He glared over at her and readied himself on his motorcycle. He sped down to the ramp and flew up into the air. He let go of the handlebars and put his legs on top of the them. Then he placed his hands behind him and stayed like that until he was about to land. He then put his hands back in place, landed on the back wheel, and stopped. He balanced on the back of the wheel and twisted around a bit, went down to two wheels, and looked over at Sango. "Three points."   
  
  


Kagome was up next. She sped off to the ramp, got in the air, then did a front flip with the bike in mid-air. She held onto the handle bars and lifted herself up so she was "standing" on her hands and her feet were pointing the sky. She was then about to land, so she sat back down on the seat firmly and landed in front of the gang. "Three points." Miroku spoke.   
  
  


Inuyasha spit on the ground and got back on the bike, flying up into the air once again. He started spinning his bike clockwise, not applying so much pressure to the spin as he could have. If he put too much or too little spin onto it he would have fallen off when you landed. He then started going counter-clockwise instead, and stopped the spinning just before he landed. Otherwise he would have been kicked off the bike. "Skill." Sango spoke, "Five points."   
  
  


Kagome growled. She was going to even out the score then go all out with flying colors on the next one. She flipped off the ramp going almost as high as she could and started leaning the bike onto the side. While it was leaning over she stood up on the side of it and balanced the bike in the air like a surf-board on water. Then she was about to hit ground when she leaned the bike back up before she landed, in risk of crashing the bike. "Creativity. Five points." Miroku said. She gave a sadistic smirk over to Inuyasha.   
  
  


He growled and went onto his next stunt. A normal easy one this time. He got up in the air as always and he raised the front end of the bike up. He then held onto the handle bars really hard so he didn't fall off. He did a little jump in the air before going back to normal position when he landed. "Three points." Sango said. Inuyasha breathed heavily and rested while Kagome was up doing her next stunt.   
  
  


She was going to kick his ass with her next stunt. She said, "Watch this, buddy boy." She once again flipped off the ramp and when she got in the air, she jumped up onto the seat of the bike She then moved her feet into position to balance the bike. She slowly let go of the handle bars and raised up, riding the bike like a skateboard. She had to keep the bike at an angle for when she lands, and the bike can not lean at all or she would fall incredibly hard. This was a very dangerous stunt for her. Then when she landed, she gets the bike under control, gripped the handle bars, put her feet back on the pegs, and slowed to a stop.   
  
  


Everyone who was watching was in awe. Miroku stuttered. "S-six points."   
  
  


"WHAT?! SIX?!" Inuyasha stood up. "No way! That wasn't in the rules!" Sango had to side with Miroku, "Sorry Inuyasha.. but that was just outstanding."   
  
  


He growled, "I'll show you outstanding!" Inuyasha went up in the air on the ramp, except into the direction of the forest area. He was launched into the air right beside a tree branch, and jumped the bike. When he reached the branch he grabbed onto it, letting the bike go, and he flipped around onto the branch. Then he let go and landed on the bike right as it touched the ground. And just for good measure he stopped by quickly applying the front brake, making the bike go upright. Then just as quickly he let go of the break just a little so he didn't flip the bike over. Then as he slowed down, he let go more of the break until both wheels were touching the ground, stopping completely. Once again, known as the 12 o'clock stoppie.   
  
  


"S-seven points.." Sango muttered out. Now it was Kagome's turn to get pissed off.   
  
  


They were once again doing tricks all day and at the end of the day they were tired out. Around 9:00ish. "...Twenty points!" Miroku yelled out. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't do anymore, do they both decided to end it there. Kagome asked, "Who won today?"   
  
  


Ayame held a pencil and pad, tallying up all the scores. She gulped and looked nervously at them, "Well.. um.. you guys.. you see.. um.." Kouga took the pad from her and said it for her. "Goddamnit, you two tied again!"   
  
  


They both fell over. "After all this time of working.." Inuyasha began. "..all day long in the hot sun.." Kagome continued. "..we still tied." Inuyasha finished.   
  
  


Everyone else was still wide awake though. "Hey, you guys.. what do ya' say we go.. um.." Miroku tried to think of a place that would wake Kagome up. He then got a devilish smirk on his face, "..clubbing?"   
  
  


Yup, that did it. Kagome jumped up in glee and said, "Lets go!" She was so excited that while she was running over to hug Miroku for the idea, she fell over. She got up from the ground and noticed that there was a four-leafed-clover below her. She picked it up and smiled. "I have good luck!"   
  
  


Inuyasha got up, put dirt in his hand, and dropped it down Kagome's shirt. "Good luck that, Ms. Poser." She turned around and growled at him. "I'm not a poser! I'm Kagome!"   
  
  


Inuyasha started dancing around stupidly, mocking her. Sango got a kick out of it and said, "No, I'm Kagome!" Kagura jumped in, "I'm the real Kagome!" Ayame did it too just for fun, "Nuh-uh! I'm Kagome."   
  
  


Kagome let out a fake cry. "I'm the real Kagome!" He looked over at Miroku, "Miroku, aren't I Kagome?"   
  
  


Before Miroku could answer, Inuyasha said in a girl-ish voice, "ALL OF YOU ARE POSERS. I'm the real Kagome!" Kagome growled at him, "What the fuck Inuyasha?! That's my name!"   
  
  


Miroku then said, "Yes Kagome, your the real Kagome.." Kouga jumped in, "I want the real Kagome!"   
  
  


She just laughed at that. Then she noticed Inuyasha growling at Kouga. Kouga had already been scared by him earlier, and didn't want another fight, so he said, "But.. for the respect of Inuyasha..--" Miroku started yelling, "Sex, sex, sex!" Kouga went on, "..I will claim that, that was a joke."   
  
  


This whole time Kanna had been snoozing, and was only half awake when she said, "Kagome who?"   
  
  


Kagome said, "Me, of course." Inuyasha then said, "Your not Kagome!" She growled at him and went to Miroku's motorcycle. She showed him that she had painted on her name there awhile ago, testing out her new golden paint. "Ka-Go-Me." She said. Sango whispered over to Kagura, "I can't believe Kagome is going for this.."   
  
  


Inuyasha then countered, "The real Kagome would never talk shit!" Kagome wasn't thinking when she said her next statement, "I ALWAYS TALK SHIT!"   
  
  


"..w-wait!" She said, wanting to go back and correct herself. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Inuyasha said rolling in laughter, as the rest of the gang was.   
  
  


Kagome got embarrassed and said, "Forget that! Please forget that.." She couldn't help but let out a little laugh for her own stupidity. "I soooo lead you into that!" Inuyasha said, still laughing.   
  
  


"I didn't even do that on purpose.." Kagome muttered. "..I feel like such a dumbass." Inuyasha then took the pen and pad from Ayame. He wrote in big letters, 'Dumbass' and licked the back. He stuck it to Kagome's forehead. "There ya' go, you shit talker you!" He smirked.   
  
  


"Shut up!" She whined.   
  
  


"Talkin' dat' shit fo' **_sho'!_**" Inuyasha mocked her. He flicked her forehead and said, "Alright, well, lets go clubbin' now. I had my fun." He smirked and got on his bike.   
  
  


Kagome had one last thought, '_I guess I'll have to find out about that e-mail later.. hm.._' She sighed. '_I wish he was here with me.. we would all have a blast_..'   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. 


	15. Take Fifteen: The Way You Like It

**Author's Notes**: Clubbin' time, w00t-w00t! 

**Quick Thanks**: I would like to thank my good ol' pal Akutenshi for giving me the name of the club they go to in this chapter, "_Eclipse_". She was more creative than me in this area. =P Thanks a bunch! -huggles- 

To **SilverWolfBaby**: Joined the prep-haters club! 

On with the story!   
  


---   
  
  


"..I feel like such a dumbass." Inuyasha then took the pen and pad from Ayame. He wrote in big letters, 'Dumbass' and licked the back. He stuck it to Kagome's forehead. "There ya' go, you shit talker you!" He smirked.   
  
  


"Shut up!" She whined.   
  
  


"Talkin' dat' shit fo' **_sho'!_**" Inuyasha mocked her. He flicked her forehead and said, "Alright, well, lets go clubbin' now. I had my fun." He smirked and got on his bike.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Fifteen**

**The Way You Like It**   
  
  


_Don't live ashamed, 'cause feelings change but fame remains._   
_The reason why your gonna' wanna' take me home tonight._   
_It's all the same up in this game, the people change, and money claims everyone from everything._   
_I can't believe that you would think that shit of me, I was amazed at the torment that you put me through._   
_If you can see right through the greed and all your needs, you realize that you were just about as bad as me._

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young.._   
_Now-a-days no one remembers when they were young and stupid._   
_The way you like it. Come on baby help me, someone to confide in._   
_I'll get inside you. Now you're beggin' me to stay.._

_-The Way You Like It_   
_ Adema_   
  
  


**---**   
  
  


After Kagome had given Inuyasha a severe punch in the stomach, she jumped on the back of Miroku's bike and they all went off to one of the hottest clubs in Japan, "_Eclipse_".   
  
  


The strobe lights from the ceiling scattered around the room in a wave of colors, while people danced their hearts out. Kagome's eyes glittered with passion and lust, when some of the regulars came over to greet her, "Well if it ain't Ms. Higurashi." The tallest one spoke, Hojou. She just smirked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
  


"Yeah, its me. So whatcha' guys doin' here tonight?" Kagome spoke.   
  
  


"Well, the usual. I'm havin' a drink at the moment, and Shippou is over there pickin' up some of the ladies." He pointed over to where Shippou was. He was leaning up against the wall, talking to some blond woman. He was just about to cope a feel when the girl slapped him. Ah yes, the usual.   
  
  


"Well, I think Ima' go and dance.." Kagome said, about to walk away. Hojou put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey wait, don't go yet. I got somethin' for ya'.. come with me." Kagome and Hojou had known each other since grade school, so she trusted him. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't.   
  
  


"You! Where are you taking Kagome?" Hojou glared at him, "Don't worry. I'm not taking your girlfriend. I just got a little present for her." Inuyasha turned red and huffed, "Feh!"   
  
  


Kagome went off with Hojou and the rest of the gang began to dance. Except Inuyasha, he just leaned up against the wall and sighed. "What have I gotten into.. I hate these places."   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome followed Hojou into a dark room and he turned on the lights. A bag was placed in the corner of the room, and he picked it up and handed it to Kagome. "I kept this here until I saw you again. I thought you might have liked it, my Sis, Mayu, bought it for you." She took the bag and opened it up, smiling.   
  
  


"Give your sister a big thanks! I've been wanting this outfit forever!" She took it out of the bag and held it up to the light. "I love this! I'm going to wear it now.." Hojou blushed and turned around. "Don't worry, I won't look."   
  
  


She trusted him and got undressed. She then put on the outfit and smiled, "How do I look?" He took that as a queue to turn back around, and when she saw her, he was bedazzled. "You look amazing!"   
  
  


Kagome had on tall black leather boots with little flames and roses going around the bottom, a mini-skirt that was pure black leather, and a skin tight red top that accented her curves wonderfully. Houjo then pulled out a smaller bag and said, "This ones from me. Accessories." She opened the bag, there were the necessary make-up items and a necklace that she had been adoring secretly for awhile. "I saw you looking at it funny, I figured you wanted it but you didn't have the cash."   
  
  


She ran up and hugged him, then put on her makeup, looking in a hand-held mirror that he had given her also. Black eye-liner and eye shadow, along with a little glitter on her arms and legs. Just for show. When your dancing you sparkle of you have the glitter. She put on the necklace and adored it in the mirror. "I love it!" It was a very fine sterling silver necklace with a fairy charm hanging off. She herself was silver, but her wings had been jeweled up to be purple.   
  
  


She left her old clothes in the bag she had gotten in the corner and said, "Don't let me forget it now!" He nodded and they walked out of the room.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"As you all may know.. tonight one of our special nights!" The DJ spoke. People cheered. "You know why? You can request songs and kareoke them!" The screen lit up behind him. "You get to see the music video with the lyrics going across the bottom. They will highlight as the words are said. You have a choice to look and sing, or, you can just sing on your own." Kagome walked out at that moment and the DJ saw her.   
  
  


"Well look there! Its Ms. Kagome!" All the regulars turned around and greeted her, and the visitors and new people cheered at her new outfit. "Wow, does she look good tonight!" The DJ continued. "Give it up for Kagome!" She walked up to the riser where the DJ and equipment were.   
  
  


"Kagome, you know about our once and awhile kareoke contests, right?" She nodded. "Were having one tonight, and your first up! My call!" Her eyes became wide and she became nervous. "You.. want me.. to sing?"   
  
  


Everyone in the crowd cheered, "Yes!" The gang cheered with the crowd and hooted, while Inuyasha just leaned back in the wall, calmly watching her.   
  
  


Revenge time! "Well, if I'm going to sing.. can I have a partner? It would make me feel better. I'll pick someone at random." The DJ nodded. If that's what Kagome wanted, that's what Kagome would get. She put on a fake thinking smile, and pointed her finger around the room, looking at different people. She gave a big smile when she pointed to Inuyasha.   
  
  


"You! I pick you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. The DJ then spoke, "Well if it isn't Inuyasha Taishio! Famous motorcyclist." All the fan girls went running up to him and glomping him to death. She smirked and said, "Alright ladies, off-off."   
  
  


They got off of him except for one girl who was still hanging onto him. She squinted and tried to make out the figure.   
  
  


"KIKYOU?!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: End chappie. =P 


	16. Take Sixteen: Get Busy

**Author's Notes**: Lets all kill Kikyou. >.> 

**Teeny-tiny-warning**: Dirty dancing. Kind of. Sort of. You'll see what I mean. 

To **SilverWolfBaby**: What do we do? Um.. hate all the preps together! 

To **Wicked Philosopher**: 7h3r3 15 n0 r3450n 70 3xcu53 y0ur l337, 1 l0v3 7yp1n6 1n 17 700!1 XD 

To **The Evil Liar**: Hmmm.. how should I describe it. **Glomp** - NOT sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug. A glomp is often preadatory and lies somewhere in the grey area between a caring embrace, and a flying leap to tackle someone. The term is used extesively in anime culture, as well as online in text form (anime because many anime characters do this often, and online because it is short and descriptive). Taken from: urbandictionary . com 

I'm sorry, but I am going on a little vacation. **I will be gone from today until the 14th**, I'll update as soon as I get back! On with the story now!   
  


---   
  
  


Revenge time! "Well, if I'm going to sing.. can I have a partner? It would make me feel better. I'll pick someone at random." The DJ nodded. If that's what Kagome wanted, that's what Kagome would get. She put on a fake thinking smile, and pointed her finger around the room, looking at different people. She gave a big smile when she pointed to Inuyasha.   
  
  


"You! I pick you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. The DJ then spoke, "Well if it isn't Inuyasha Taishio! Famous motorcyclist." All the fan girls went running up to him and glomping him to death. She smirked and said, "Alright ladies, off-off."   
  
  


They got off of him except for one girl who was still hanging onto him. She squinted and tried to make out the figure.   
  
  


"KIKYOU?!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Sixteen**

**Get Busy**   
  
  


_Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana, shake that thing Miss Annabella._   
_Shake that thing yo' Donna Donna, Jodi and Rebecca._

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us, in a the car with us, them nah war with us._   
_In a the club them want flex with us, to get next to us, them cah vex with us._   
_From the day me born, jah ignite me flame, gal a call me name, and its me fame._   
_Its all good girl turn me on 'til a early morn' let's get it on._   
_Let's get it on 'til a early morning, girl it's all good just turn me on._   
_Woman get busy._

_-Get Busy_   
_ Sean Paul_   
  
  


---   
  
  
  
  


"KIKYOU?!" Kagome stood wide-eyed at the girl who clung to Inuyasha. Everyone became quiet as they saw Kagome starting to get angry. "Get off of him.. now." She said, warningly. Kikyou let go of him and walked up to Kagome. Face-to-face.   
  
  


"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Miss Kagome." She pushed Kagome over. Since it was unexpected, Kagome just fell over in her butt. The crowd gasped and the DJ gulped. The DJ _knew_ what was going to happen in the end if she didn't stop it; _that _would be pulled out, and Kikyou would be..   
  
  


"Girls, girls! Calm down." The DJ said frantically. "I know how you can settle this." He pointed to the kareoke set. "Singing contest." Kagome stood up and glared at Kikyou.   
  
  


"Fine. We each pick a song and sing. I choose the artist." Kikyou said, returning the glare. "I call first also. Artist will be Brittany Spears." Kagome almost gagged; she hated that singer. She was more of a slut than Kikyou was, but she could think of one song she knew and could sing along well with. She then handed Kikyou the microphone, and all the guys cheered for her in the crowd along with the friends she had come with. She whispered over to the DJ, he gave her the microphone headset, and the music began to play. She put the headset over her head and began to sing, "_I know I may be young but I've got feelings too, and I need to do what I feel like doing, so let me go and just listen_.." She walked over to Inuyasha and draped herself over him.   
  
  


"_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl, well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world? Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club", well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah!_" She rubbed her body up against his and put her hands up his shirt; running her hands up his chest.   
  
  


"_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin', when I see this guy. What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_.." She grinned her hips up against his and swayed them side to side. Kikyou then blew hot breath into his ear and nipped at the lobe.   
  
  


She sung the next part low and seductive in his ear, "_I'm a slave for you.. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you.. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_." Inuyasha was instructed to stay in his spot so Kikyou could do her thing, while Kagome was standing in rage of the scene before her. She cringed when she saw Kikyou's hands slide off Inuyasha's shirt over his head.   
  
  


"_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? To another time and place. Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? Leaving behind my name and age. Like that. You like that? Yeah. Now watch me_.." She threw Inuyasha's shirt somewhere random, along with her shirt she carelessly threw off into the crowd, leaving only her bra on. Everyone cheered and danced.   
  
  


"_I really wanna' dance tonight with you, I really wanna' do what you want me to. I really wanna' dance tonight with you, I really wanna' do what you want me to. Baby, don't you wanna' dance up on me? To another time and place. Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? Leaving behind my name and age_." She pressed her back up against his chest and leaned her hands up in the air, dropping them down ontop of Inuyasha's head. She rolled her stomach and swayed her hips. She wasn't trying to go too dirty, in fear some random fan girl would attack her.   
  
  


She leaned her head to the side so their lips were almost touching, "_I'm a slave for you... I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you... I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his back, leaning her head down and kissing his chest, licking here and there. By this time Inuyasha was in shock at what was going on, and couldn't help to move his body to the beat.   
  
  


Kagome saw this, and growled. The DJ became worried at Kikyou's actions. Luckily the song was almost over.. "_Get it, get it, get it, get it. Get it, get it, get it, get it? I'm a slave for you... I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_." She slid her hands around his pant line, and threw off his belt. "_I'm a slave for you... I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_." The song ended and people cheered for them.   
  
  


Kagome wanted to laugh. What the hell kind of dancing was that? There was no way she was trying to dance dirty. All she did was have a little touchy feely along with taking his shirt off. Oh come on. Poser.   
  
  


Kikyou handed the headset over to Kagome, and she just glared at her. She put it on her head and went over to the DJ. "Listen.." She whispered, "I need effects. Pull out the strobes." The DJ nodded.   
  
  


"Anything for ya', Kags." He put in the song that Kagome requested, and keyed the lights when the music started. Everyone cheered. While the music introduction was playing to the song she said, "Inuyasha, get ready to dance."   
  
  


He gulped. Hadn't he been through enough? The song began. "_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm fallin_'.." She walked over to him slowly and put on a smirk, running her fingers up his chest to his chin. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and bucked her body back, making the bottom half of her body press tightly up against his groin area.   
  
  


"_There's no escape, I can't hide. I need a hit, baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_." She pressed him up against a wall and slid her hands down the front of Inuyasha's pants, grinning lightly. She then took her hands out and pulled him into the middle of the room, dancing around him like a gypsy would. Hands in the air, dancing in a circle around him. She slid off her shirt and wrapped it around his neck, pulling her face inches away from his.   
  
  


"_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now_?" She took his hands and placed them on her hips while she bounced them side to side, leaning her head into his neck nipping lightly.   
  
  


"_With a taste of your lips_.." She leaned up and kissed him aggressively on the mouth, cheers abrupt from the crowd. Kikyou was in anger. There was no way she would let Higurashi do that to _her _man. Kikyou stomped over to Kagome and slapped her right in the face.   
  
  


The music and lights stopped, and an angry Kikyou stood in front of Kagome. "How dare you put your filthy mouth on his lips, you bitch!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and squeezed Kikyou's neck with her hands. She lifted her up into the air and screamed at her, "Don't you touch me!" She threw Kikyou into the wall, leaving an indent.   
  
  


By now both gangs were there, everyone was fighting, fists were flying everywhere, when one loud yell stopped the whole thing. "STOP IT!"   
  
  


Everyone stopped. Inuyasha stood there with his shirt back on, standing in between Kikyou and Kagome. "You two. Stop it!" They both cringed at his tone of voice. "Kikyou, we all know that we can only be friends. Stop trying." He looked over at Kagome. "I hate you. You hate me. End of conversation."   
  
  


He walked out of the club.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome echoed his words, "..I..hate you.." She was shocked. She didn't know why. She didn't like it. Funny feelings drifted around in her mind and she began to feel different. She fell on her knees and held her head in her hands, "Why does he hate me? What did I do?"   
  
  


"KAGOME!" An echo sounded through the club. "You have a text message from _him_!"   
  
  


Who? Who was saying that? She looked over at her side. Oh, Sango.. wait-a-minute.. "Text message from who?"   
  
  


"Your boy!" Her heart skipped a beat.   
  
  


"My.. boy.." She echoed. She grabbed her cellphone from Sango and looked. There indeed, was the message.   
  
  


_Kagome --_

_ I saw you in the news today. Long time no talk. I'm back in Japan now.. hopefully we can meet up soon. Ne? I've changed.. but I bet you have too. For the better, I suspect. Text me back, I need to hear from you.. if your wondering how I got your cellphone number, the lady on the TV provided it. So I could contact you.. just like you wanted me to._   
_ I'm older now, as you can guess. I look older too; I dyed my hair._   
  
  


The text message went on and on, that's when she started seeing strikingly familiar traits between her old lover.. and.. Inuyasha? She couldn't compare those two. There were two totally different people, will two totally different personalities. What was going on here?   
  
  


_...I'll be waiting for your reply._   
  
  


That's how it ended. But.. she thought of something. If she loved this man so much, why couldn't she remember his name? Was it that he never told her? Maybe he didn't.. maybe he never had a name.   
  
  


The gang after saying their farewells to everyone, left. Kagome got her bag of old clothes before she left too; she couldn't forget that. She got on the back of Sango's bike and sped off to her house. On her way there, she pulled out her cellphone again and wrote a reply.   
  
  


_Hello,_   
_ Yes it has indeed been awhile, and there's so much I want to tell yo--.._   
  
  


She was cut off when her cellphone rang. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was the same number that had left the text message. She hesitantly answered it, "H-hello..?"   
  
  


"Kagome?" The voice spoke gently on the other line. It _was _him! It was his voice! He was calling her! After all these years.. the reputation.. it finally paid off!   
  
  


"..this is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru."   
  
  


Huh?   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Now_ that's_ a cliffy! Review pretty-please with sugar on top! . 


	17. Take Seventeen: The Reason

**Author's Notes**: Bwahaha, I loved that cliffy. I'm sure you guys did too. . Anyhow, lets see what's going on. I'd just like to say one quick thing.. chapter 21 to this story is a **MAJOR** cliffy. I mean like, **major major**. So just a fair warning in advance. 

To **TheUltimatePrankster**: How many people? Oh jeez, a hell of alot. At the end of the story I'll count 'em all up and dedicate the last chapter to them. 

To **LynneC114**: You'll see -exactly- what Sessy has to do with this story in this chapter! He finally is in the spotlight now! I said earlier he plays a major role, also. 

To **My 700th Reviewer Ray12304**: Yayzers! Thanks so much! -huggles and hands pocky- Um.. has anyone noticed.. I'm close to 1000? O.O If I get to 1000.. omg, it'll be WONDERFUL. If I do, I'll do something for you guys in return.. hm.. how about an epilogue of sorts? Yeah! If I get to 1000 I'll make an epilogue. If not.. I still love you all! 

To **Bishie Chaser**: If you go back and look at my other chapters, you'll see why I hate them. Sorry, but I'm lazy right now and don't feel like typing it all out.. lol. 

On with the story now. 

--- 

On her way there, she pulled out her cellphone again and wrote a reply. 

_Hello,_  
_Yes it has indeed been awhile, and there's so much I want to tell yo--.._

She was cut off when her cellphone rang. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was the same number that had left the text message. She hesitantly answered it, "H-hello..?" 

"Kagome?" The voice spoke gently on the other line. It _was _him! It was his voice! He was calling her! After all these years.. the reputation.. it finally paid off! 

"..this is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru." 

Huh? 

--- 

**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Seventeen**

**The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do._  
_But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you._  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you, its something I must live with everyday._  
_And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears._  
_That's why I need you to hear.._

_I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you._  
_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you._

_-The Reason_  
_Hoobastank_

_---_

"S-sesshomaru?" Now this is where her mind just gave up trying to understand everything. Why he Sesshomaru calling her? Why did he message her that text letter? 

"Kagome.. is Inuyasha with you?" 

Sango stopped in front of Kagome's house, and she just ran inside, taking out a spare key and unlocking the door. Sango huffed jokingly, "She didn't even say thanks.. well, I'll ask her tomorrow. Tomorrow.. is the big day." Everyone else went off to their own houses. But what ever happened to Inuyasha? 

--- 

"Sesshomaru.." Was all Kagome could muster up to say. 

"Kagome, sit down. I'll be there in a moment." Now she could say something. "What the hell? Why are you coming to my house? How do you know where I live? What do you want? Why are you..--" 

"Shut up! Ask questions later." Sesshomaru hung up. Kagome put her cellphone down and then heard a knock at her door. She growled. 

She went back downstairs and opened the door. Lo and behold, there the tall college boy stood. Sesshomaru. "Kagome.. where is Inuyasha?" He asked again. She said she didn't know, then he asked, "May I come in?" 

She nodded dumbly and let him inside. 

--- 

After about ten minutes, Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting at the kitchen table sipping glasses of water. Sesshomaru spoke first, "I need to talk to him.." 

Kagome was confused. First off, was it him who sent the letter? Second, where was Inuyasha? "I think he might be here. Hiding." Sesshomaru said. 

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Was he stalking her? She was nervous. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome seriously, "He's outside." 

"How would you know that?" She asked, dumbly. He wasn't psychic or anything. 

"I can feel it." He walked outside into Kagome's backyard and looked up into the tallest tree. "Inuyasha, get your ass down here." 

He heard a ruffle in the trees then a figure jump down in front of him, "I thought you were here." Inuyasha huffed and looked off to the side. 

"What do you want?" He glared at his elder brother, "Your supposed to be in college." 

Sesshomaru quickly went behind Inuyasha and pushed his fist into a pressure point on the back of Inuyasha's neck. Kagome gasped and watched the scene before her, helpless. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome and picked Inuyasha up. "He'll be fine. This would be the only way I can get him to come with me." 

With that he got back in his car with Inuyasha, leaving a very perplexed Kagome. 

--- 

Silence overcame the pair as they glared numbly at each other. A low growl came from Inuyasha as he spoke, "What the hell do you want?" 

Sesshomaru had tied him to the chair Inuyasha was now sitting in so he would listen to what Sesshomaru had to say. "We need to talk." 

"Damn right we do, what the fuck are you doing?" Sesshomaru walked over and calmly punched him in the stomach. 

"I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good. Understand?" Inuyasha painfully nodded. "I saw the news today.." He began. 

"That girl. Kagome.." Sesshomaru sat back down and looked in Inuyasha's eyes, "Do you ever feel any weird connection to her?" 

Like hell Inuyasha was going to tell him the truth, "No." Sesshomaru slapped him, "I can tell when your lying. I want the truth. The whole fucking truth." Inuyasha cringed at the pain that was on his now red cheek. 

Well maybe a little bit of the truth would be alright. "Yes." Sesshomaru nodded, "Cooperate with me, and you'll be rewarded in the end." '_Now what did he mean by that_?' Inuyasha wondered. 

"Do you feel anything for that woman?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha's face turned a light tint of pink as he looked down at the floor, "Yes.." He mumbled lightly. 

"Does she seem familiar to you in anyway?" Another question Inuyasha had a yes answer to. "..maybe." Sesshomaru slapped his other cheek, "Don't play games with me, little brother." 

"Fine, yes! She does! What is going on? What is up with all these questions?" Sesshomaru sighed. It was time. 

"Inuyasha.." He began warily. "..do you remember a little girl? Thirteen years old? Europe?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, then nodded dumbly. 

Sesshomaru sighed and got up, "Wait here." Inuyasha growled, "I can't move anyway!" Sesshomaru glared and left the room. 

About five minutes later he came back with a small wooden box. "What's in here.. is your past." Inuyasha was puzzled. Alright, that was it. What the fuck was going on here? "..this is very risky." 

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then looked at Inuyasha seriously. "I know you've been encountering weird moments in your life that you don't think you've had before. The doctor said it would happen around this age." '_Doctor_?' Inuyasha was having the most confused moment of his life. 

"Doctor?" He asked a loud. Sesshomaru nodded, "Doctor. Do you remember when we used to live in Europe?" Inuyasha nodded; he was born in Japan, moved to Europe, then moved back to Japan. "Well.. you know that we were adopted, and then they took us back to Japan. Correct?" He nodded once again. "..you see.. you met a little girl here before we moved to Europe.." 

Inuyasha nodded, "So what? I met a girl. Big deal." Sesshomaru continued hesitantly, "..named Kagome." 

His heart stopped. 

"..Kagome, the Kagome you know today." 

Something was going on. 

"We left her. As soon as we got to Europe, you began having.. problems." 

Problems? 

"..Inuyasha, you.. your memories.." 

Memories? 

"You had them erased of her because you were in so much pain." 

_E..rased?_

--- 

**AN**: Old Problem - **Solved**. New Problems - **Coming**.

BTW, Anyone know why the spacing is all messed up? Its really annoying..


	18. Take Eighteen: Why?

**Author's Notes**: Sesshoumaru's purpose was finally revealed in the story! Yay! In other news, I finally got a "website"! Its prettyful.. an Xanga one. I think in one of my future posts I'll talk about the prep haters club! Woo! You can view it at the top of my profile where it says "homepage".. just click it. Anyway.. 

To **LynneC114**: You'll see _exactly _why Kagome doesn't remember him in this chapter. 

To** The Evil Liar**: Inuyasha was sixteen, and Kagome was thirteen. 

To **Month**: About your suggestion.. well.. I know what your saying. I've noticed that I do that I do indeed focus mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome.. 'cause.. well, thats just who I write best, lol. I guess in my future stories I'll try and focus more on the other main characters. And about HalfDemon Preps and PunkRock Mikos.. omg, that story was -terrible-, lol. So so terrible. It has stupid formatting, stupid plot, went way to fast, etc. Gosh, I was thinking about deleting it until I saw how many reviews it had.. O.o 

To my **800th** reviewer, **kya**: It worked! You were my 800th! -hands plushie and candy- Thank you ever for reviewing.. just 200 more reviews.. thats all I'm askin'! I'll have 1000! It'll be a new thing for me! You don't know how happy I'm gonna' be.. you have no idea..! 

To **fantasydreamer74** and **Rachel Evelyn Perkins**: Joined! Thanks for hating preps along with the rest of us. :D 

To a certain **_special_** someone (they know who they are): Yes. The pink ribbon I have -is- indeed the one I refer to in this story. And now you know how I got the pink ribbon in the first place.. I told you it was my goodluck charm for a reason! Sorry for keeping a secret from you for sooo long.. heh. Just don't kill me when we go back to school.. 'kay? 'Kay. O.o;; 

Anyhow, on with the story. 

..wait. P.S., **_Please_ read my author's note at the end of this chapter. Thanks.**   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Well.. you know that we were adopted, and then they took us back to Japan. Correct?" He nodded once again. "..you see.. you met a little girl here before we moved to Europe.."   
  
  


Inuyasha nodded, "So what? I met a girl. Big deal." Sesshomaru continued hesitantly, "..named Kagome."   
  
  


His heart stopped.   
  
  


"..Kagome, the Kagome you know today."   
  
  


Something was going on.   
  
  


"We left her. As soon as we got to Europe, you began having.. problems."   
  
  


Problems?   
  
  


"..Inuyasha, you.. your memories.."   
  
  


Memories?   
  
  


"You had them erased of her because you were in so much pain."   
  
  


_E..rased?_   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Eighteen**

**Why?**   
  
  


_Why did you break my heart and say your good-bye?_   
_Why did you break my heart and leave me with tears in my eyes?_   
_How could you say you loved me when all your words weren't true?_   
_Well, let me say you really fooled me, my heart just didn't see it coming._

_I still can see the pictures on the wall of you and I when I walk through the hall._   
_How can I forget the happy times when I thought we were both in love?_   
_I still can hear your voice when you would say to me you'd never leave me._   
_How I believed you.. my eyes were just too blind to see._

_-Why Did You?_   
_ Los Kumbia Kings_   
  
  


_---_   
  
  


"W-what..?"   
  
  


"You had your memories erased of her, Inuyasha." Now that's something he had been wanting to get off his chest for awhile.   
  
  


"Why..?" What was going on? There was no way this could be happening.. could that flashback from before been.. Kagome? Was he about to say he loved Kagome in that one flashback? Wait, this didn't make sense. "Wait a minute." He interrupted. "There's no way that could be true."   
  
  


"Oh and why not?" Sesshomaru said, going along with his little game.   
  
  


"Because she would remember me, of course!" Inuyasha said, "No one could ever forget good ol' Inuyasha."   
  
  


Sesshomaru sighed, "She could if she took a drug. And she could have if you dyed your hair, lengthened it, and then became a whole new person." He countered.   
  
  


Huh?   
  
  


"Inuyasha, the night before we left.." He sighed, "I slipped a pill in a drink she had. The doctor had given it to me, the same one you went to when we got in Europe." Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happening, "It enables the person to forget one thing about the person they love the most.. their name."   
  
  


This was too crazy to be true. How could someone do that with a pill? This isn't real. It can't be real. "Kagome doesn't know the boy's name that she met long ago, Inuyasha. Which is you." Inuyasha shook his head in denial.   
  
  


"That's why, I gave you the idea of dying your hair, of making it longer, and changing your personality. So, if you ever ran into her again.. this wouldn't happen. But.. when I started hearing that stuff on the news, and you standing RIGHT next to her.. it had to be done. I had to tell you the truth." He held out that wooden box in front of Inuyasha.   
  
  


"In here.. lies your old diaries, and a ribbon." '_A ribbon_?' "A pink ribbon." He opened the diaries and put them on Inuyasha's lap, and held up the pink delicate ribbon. "This ribbon.. you had given her before you left. You told her never to loose it." He put the ribbon closer to Inuyasha, but not touching.   
  
  


"You see.. she wanted for you two to have some link. So.." He pointed to the tattered end of the ribbon, "She ripped it here, and she has a piece." He still didn't let him touch it though. Inuyasha noticed this. "Let me see it.."   
  
  


"First, I need to tell you the importance of this ribbon.." Sesshomaru held it up to the moonlight, "You see, the doctor didn't erase your memories fully. They would be restored if you touched the object that meant the most to you.." He pointed to the ribbon, "..which is this."   
  
  


Inuyasha looked at the ribbon with curiosity, "Hold on. How come I had those flashbacks then?"   
  
  


"Because you were close to her. Subconsciously.. you always knew who she was."   
  
  


Inuyasha put his hand out hesitantly to reach for the ribbon, "Are you sure.. you want to do this? Should I explain some more?" Inuyasha put his hand back down and nodded. "Why.. why did I want to get rid of her out of my memory so much?"   
  
  


"Because you loved her.. you missed her.. and you couldn't live without her. You were going to kill yourself." Inuyasha cringed at himself for the thought of him being that weak over a worthless wench. "Then.. our step-father.. knew of a doctor who could cure it.. we took you there and.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


_"Inuyasha.. my step-son.. is having problems." The step-father ended, after telling the doctor all of Inuyasha's problems._   
  
  


_"I see.. I see.. love." The doctor opened up a drawer and took out a key. He walked up to a safe and unlocked it; it was full of medicines. He picked up the smallest bottle and held it out to the step-father. "Bring Inuyasha in."_   
  
  


_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in, Inuyasha looking as lifeless as anything. "Doctor.." He said, monotone._   
  
  


_Inuyasha sat in the chair he was instructed to, and had a metal looking helmet placed over his head. "This is going to hurt. A lot. Are you ready for the pain?"_   
  
  


_Inuyasha nodded. Anything to get him fixed of this problem. The doctor nodded back and dripped the bottle's liquid into Inuyasha's mouth, making him paralyzed in place. "What I'm doing is blocking the part of his brain; his memories of Kagome; from reaching his senses. This is not permanate, like you requested." Lasers beamed through the helmet and Inuyasha cringed and let out a couple tears of pain._   
  
  


_"Only if there is a strong enough force, will the blocking wall cease to exist." The doctor continued, "Which.. is the object that connects them both." Sesshomaru and their step-father nodded, hearing the painful cries of Inuyasha._   
  
  


_"Lets hope.. they one day meet again."_   
  
  


_Inuyasha let out one last scream as the lasers died down, and his eyes closed. He pictured Kagome in his mind once more before he would forget it all and let out a pathetic whisper, "Kagome.."_   
  
  


_He passed out and they took him into the recovery room._   
  
  


---   
  
  


"...and that's what happened." Sesshomaru concluded, sighing.   
  
  


Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way a human was capable of that.. was there? He looked over to the ribbon, it was just begging to be touched. Sesshomaru got up and untied Inuyasha, but he still sat there lifelessly. "And Kagome.. she has no idea about this.. about me.. about.. anything?"   
  
  


Sesshomaru nodded his head no. "All she remembers were the times that you had together.. not your name, or what happened to you. I sent her a text message earlier today.. saying you were definitely back in Japan and different things.." Inuyasha nodded.   
  
  


"Sesshomaru.. the ribbon." Sesshomaru placed the ribbon on his lap, and Inuyasha hesitantly gripped it in his hand.. nothing happened for the first couple of seconds, then it all came rushing back to him. The orphanage. He saved her life. He kissed her. He said he loved her. He gave her a golden locket on her birthday. He left her.. with half of the ribbon..   
  
  


"So this is what its like.. to really love something." He said, in amazement. It began to rain and thunder; the lightning struck meters away from their house. "I'm not going to tell her."   
  
  


Sesshomaru was surprised at that comment. "Why?" He asked.   
  
  


"Its better off for her to realize it on her own.." He got up and brushed himself off. Then he did something he never ever thought he would do.   
  
  


"Thank you." He _thanked_ his brother.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Now we know what happens. But Kagome is still left out in the dark -- and tomorrow is the race! So many problems, so little time. Please review, I want to get to 1000 before it ends! It would be soooo.. cool, hehe! 

Alright, I've been thinking about my next story.. and I'm having trouble choosing. So the one little summary in my profile for the so-called next story may not be the next, or it may be. Its going to either be that one or another one thats been running around in my head.. oh bah, I'm going to you guys for help, lol. Without giving away the summary/plots for the stories, I'll ask. Would you guys rather have a: 

1. Romance/Comedy; Light-hearted, a little drama, basically a fluffy kinda' story. Happy ending (as usual). 

**OR**

2. Romance/Drama/Angst; Light at first, turns darker as the story progresses, lots of drama, and the end -will- be angsty. (I.E. Not a happy ending). 

Please vote and tell me your opinions, I really need your help. Thanks. 

-ILK 


	19. Take Nineteen: Rain Lullaby II

**Author's Notes**: Its the day we've all been waiting for. Friday. The race is on! I just want to say one thing before we go on, **I did not forget how Kikyou broke Kagome's bike** -- just remember that. 

To **figured shadow**: When he was sixteen his hair was blonde. 

To **Kibo**: No more details. I'm afraid someone could steal. -sweatdrop- Sorry. 

To **Ami Kuroneko**: Hiya! Its great to have you back and stuffs! Your joined in the prep club now! -smiles- 

To **Month**: When I say there isn't going to be a happy ending, that's what it means! No happy ending! =P Like: injury, someone moves, someone changes, but most likely death. 

To my **900th** reviewer **Bishie Chaser**: -hands plushie and pocky- Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! 900-900-900! We're getting soooo close to 1000! I'm so proud of this story! So proud! -sniffles- I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I never thought I would ever get this far! You guys will probably be getting an epilogue now! (100 more and there's 1000 for the epilogue!) -cheers- Yes, yes, yes! 

**About the poll**: People, please keep voting! I need more votes.. I'm still stuck! Thanks a bunch to the people who already have. Everyone's vote is taken into consideration! 

-calms down and looks normal- On with the story!   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Sesshomaru.. the ribbon." Sesshomaru placed the ribbon on his lap, and Inuyasha hesitantly gripped it in his hand.. nothing happened for the first couple of seconds, then it all came rushing back to him. The orphanage. He saved her life. He kissed her. He said he loved her. He gave her a golden locket on her birthday. He left her.. with half of the ribbon..   
  
  


"So this is what its like.. to really love something." He said, in amazement. It began to rain and thunder; the lightning struck meters away from their house. "I'm not going to tell her."   
  
  


Sesshomaru was surprised at that comment. "Why?" He asked.   
  
  


"Its better off for her to realize it on her own.." He got up and brushed himself off. Then he did something he never ever thought he would do. He _thanked_ his brother..   
  
  


"Thank you."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Nineteen**

**Rain Lullaby - II**   
  
  


_Like the stars in the sky you still keep on shining down you're light on me._   
_But out of reach, and I know that in time, you will come back to your senses._   
_See the signs, and change your mind._

_I try to look the other way, and keep my heart on hold, but every time I'm close to you, I lose my self-control._   
_Why can't I laugh, Why must I cry? Every time we say good-bye._   
_Why does it rain, here in my heart everyday that we're apart?_   
_Why can't it be just you and me? What will it take to make you see?_   
_These are the words, to my Heartbreak Lullaby._   
_Give me just one good reason why.._

_-Heartbreak Lullaby_   
_ A-Teens_   
  
  


**---**   
  
  


Today was indeed the day that they would race. This Friday morning. It was raining, just like on the day that they first met. Except now it was a hard rain; a forceful one. Everyone but Kagome was now in front of the Devil's Pit, ready to roll. This would be the day where they would decide who is the best.. and who would keep that reputation.   
  
  


Where was Kagome? That's what everyone would have liked to know. Miroku said impatiently, "If she doesn't get here soon, I'm going to kill her.." Ayame hid under her coat, "Its raining too! Come on Kagome!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome was getting ready, and had her trademark leather jacket on. She got on her motorcycle, a certain good luck ribbon around the handlebar, and a good luck necklace she had only removed a couple times in her life. She decided to take the shortcut, but it was slippery.   
  
  


She had been having a bad day already. She tried messaging her "boyfriend" back, but no one replied.. she hadn't heard from him at all, and it was tearing her up inside. Where was he? Where did he go? She wanted to seem him.. she needed to..   
  
  


In her daze she slipped on a very watery patch of grass and was flown off her motorcycle. She didn't have the will the move anymore. She would have been happy if she just died right then and there.. she missed him. So much. Nothing could compare with that feeling.. it was terrible.   
  
  


She looked up into the sky. Where did he go..? Did he want to leave her? She didn't even care that she was going to be late for the race. The only thing that mattered to her was _him_. She ripped off the locket from her neck in anger; she needed to see him, damnit! She saw the ribbon on the handle bar was coming undone. She tied it in her hair so when she would be riding later today it would bring herself luck; not the motorcycle itself. But in reality.. did she need these items? It wasn't _him_. They were just objects that gave faith.. she didn't _need _faith. She _needed_ him to come back to her.   
  
  


She then stood up outside in the rain letting it caress her face. It was gloomy, it was dark.. the rain became heavier. Some one was crying for her, God was crying for her. They were tears from heaven coming down in droplets. She could feel the moisture, the texture of the rain forming on the bottom of her chin. Then she realized that some of those weren't rain tears. They were human tears. Man-made tears..   
  
  


She held the locket in her hand, and sank to her knees once again. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, as the thunder shook the ground she had taken a fall to. Lightning lit up the atmosphere behind her as she closed her eyes, and dropped the locket into the watery grass.   
  
  


The rain began to calm down, but it still felt like it was crashing upon her shoulders. Her clothes were soaking wet, and the ribbon in her hair became flat. She pulled it out and ran it across her neck, to her shoulders, then up her chin to her lips.. she kissed it, and blew it into the warm and humid forceful wind.   
  
  


She then tilted her head up, letting the rain kiss her face. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Come back.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


The gangs stood there arguing. Sango held out her watch and said, "I don't mean to be mean.. but.. if she doesn't get here in five minutes, she forfeits." Everyone agreed. This was getting ridiculous, they had been waiting there for about an hour already.   
  
  


They then heard a motor closing in on them. Kagome. "I'm here.. you guys." They all cheered and said, "Lets get on with it!"   
  
  


They all rode into the opening of Devil's Pit.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Since its raining.. you guys have to take extra precautions, you understand?" Kouga said. "And you have to watch out for slippery slopes." Kagura continued.   
  
  


"Rules are, no knocking the other off the bike, help the other if in a life-death situation, no dirty tricks. Whoever gets to the end of Devil's Pit first, wins. We're all going to go around and take the roads to the other side. Understand?" Miroku spoke.   
  
  


Everyone nodded. Kanna began the start. "Ready." They got ready. "Set.." Sango said next. "....go!" Naraku yelled.   
  
  


The gangs sped off to the other end in the roads, and Inuyasha along with Kagome sped off through Devil's Pit.   
  
  


---   
  
  


There was an eerie aura around Devil's Pit today; it was almost like a warning. To turn back. The trees hung over low to the ground, hitting them when they whooshed past it. It was dark; almost pitch black. All you could hear were the motors, nothing else. The mud splashed up against their bikes and their faces, it was like they didn't even notice.   
  
  


That's when it started raining heavier with a touch of thunder. Kagome was scared of the thunder.. but for once in her life, she ignored it. She had to win this. Her reputation meant everything to her. This is what she had been working at for most of her life, nothing could take it away.   
  
  


Inuyasha also ignored all the interference's around him and swatted them away like a fly. He was going to win this. But.. why? What was his ambition? He knew who Kagome really was to him now. Why did he want to fight the one he, dare he think it; loved?   
  
  


Because he didn't want to know. Sometimes people do things so other won't know its the exact opposite. But.. did he really love her? After all these years, did he still harbor those same feelings for her? It was a risky thing; but yes.   
  
  


Before they knew it, they were half way through and still next to each other. Were they going to tie? How could they both win? What would happen then?   
  
  


They began to get to a hilly part and had to ride as fast as they could up the hill without falling back down into the swamp below. The rain just made it more harder, since it softened the ground.   
  
  


Then the next step was going down the hill. Inuyasha being the stupid one he is, raced down it as fast as he could without thinking of the aftereffects of slipping. So, of course, he slipped. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him and continued on. She was now in the lead.   
  
  


Oh he was going to get her for that one. He jumped back on, speeding off. He was almost behind her when she started doing weird movements on the bike. She screamed and fell over, Inuyasha just thought she slipped off the bike. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued on.   
  
  


Kagome screamed as she started seeing fire abrupt from her motorcycle, and she saw that her bad foot was stuck under the engine. She couldn't move or get out of that position. The fire became a greater, bigger flame, and she could start feeling the heat against her face. She screamed again, but no one could hear her. Inuyasha was long gone, and no one would ever come close to the end of the Devil's Pit. There was a big bang, and Kagome shielded herself with her coat sleeve.   
  
  


When she took the coat off her face, she saw the fire almost as tall as the tree's themselves, starting to engulf everything around her. The fire began to travel up her leg and she screamed as loud as she could. The rain didn't help; the fire just kept growing and crawling up her body.   
  
  


Finally, there was one last big explosion. The motorcycle blew up.   
  
  


"INUYASHA!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


He finally crossed the line. He was out of the Pit, and the gang was there to congratulate him. He was standing at the other side waiting for Kagome to just ride in, pouting. They waited. And waited. And waited..   
  
  


Nothing.   
  
  


An hour passed. Still nothing. They became worried. Sango's eyes got watery, "She couldn't have.."   
  
  


"Well well well, seems like Higurashi is toast.. literally!" A cackle came from behind them. Kikyou.   
  
  


Inuyasha slammed Kikyou's body into the ground and growled fiercely, "What are you talking about?" She gulped and looked into his eyes full of rage. She couldn't tell the truth. So how about half-truth, half-lie? "Well, Kagome said she was having problems with her motorcycle.. and.. oh my..!"   
  
  


Kikyou pointed to the flames that now reached the top of the trees, where they could see. They then saw smoke. "Lightning didn't hit there.. and no one was in there but you and Kagome today.. oh. My. GOD! KAGOME!" Miroku screamed.   
  
  


"KAGOME!" Inuyasha echoed. He got on his bike and sped back off into the woods. He wasn't even in there for two minutes when he saw a figure walking towards him. He got off the bike and ran over to the figure. "Kagome.." He said lightly.   
  
  


She looked at him, bleeding, burnt, and had dirt all over her. "You.. win.. Inu.. yasha."   
  
  


She collapsed.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: Me oh my. Inuyasha won. 


	20. Take Twenty: Amazing Kiss

**Author's Notes**: Poor Kagome.. 

To **Candy**: Yes I have one, but its not working at the moment.. sorry! When its up and running I'll put you on. 

To **i barely ever review so ur lucky**: Nooooo sequel. I don't think I'm ever going to write a sequel to any story.. that includes _Soakin' Up The Sun_! Only because I don't think it would go all too well, lol. 

To **Kandy**: Who said this story was an unhappy ending? -wink- One of my next stories may be though. 

To **Ang3lic-Pl4ya**: Yes, spoiler spoiler. It will most likely have a happy ending. 

To **LynneC114**: There is still a little tiny bit that has to be covered.. do you remember the bet they made? And the concequences? Well there you go.. -sigh- 

To **Pepe-Le-Pu**: Junipei...? Um.. sure.. O.o 

To **Ami Kuroneko**: It was nice talking to you on AIM! And no, I've never gotten to 1000 before.. my Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's story is almost there though! 985! -waits for more people to review on that _terrible_ story- >> 

To **darren lee**: I'm sorry, I can't give ya' the answers! Your gonna' have to wait and see like everyone else. =P 

To** chibi-dorkette**: You went to San Fransico?! -cries out of jealousy- I want to go there sooo bad.. and yes, your now a part of the prep haters club! 

On with the story now!   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kikyou pointed to the flames that now reached the top of the trees, where they could see. They then saw smoke. "Lightning didn't hit there.. and no one was in there but you and Kagome today.. oh. My. GOD! KAGOME!" Miroku screamed.   
  
  


"KAGOME!" Inuyasha echoed. He got on his bike and sped back off into the woods. He wasn't even in there for two minutes when he saw a figure walking towards him. He got off the bike and ran over to the figure. "Kagome.." He said lightly.   
  
  


She looked at him, bleeding, burnt, and had dirt all over her. "You.. win.. Inu.. yasha."   
  
  


She collapsed.   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Twenty**

**Amazing Kiss**   
  
  


_Tell me what you're dreaming 'bout tonight, I never want to let you go._   
_The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile, sinking into the darkest night._   
_A breezeless flow in the afterglow, you and me together we could go that extra mile._

_Sweet nothings and time, only you and the rhyme._   
_Dizzy vertigo round and round as we go._   
_Amazing Kiss! Shining stars and I'll miss, the flame that used to be ours, ours alone._   
_'Cause we made it happen: our miracle._   
_True and blue to our oracle, precious in my love.. yeah._   
_I remember..._

_-Amazing Kiss (English Version)_   
_ BoA_   
  
  


---   
  
  


"I know Kagome's mother isn't going to be happy about this.." Miroku spoke quietly. They were now in the hospital, Kagome in the intensive care unit. Her burns weren't that bad, but her ankle was broken. She had brusies all over her body and it would be hard for her to walk for awhile.   
  
  


She peeked her eyes open, "M-miroku.." She said, softly. He was about to scream that Kagome was awake to the rest of the gang, but she put her hand over his mouth. She whispered, "I need to talk to you." He nodded, worried.   
  
  


"At home.. there is a blue and black wallet under my bedsheets. Please.. go get it." Miroku asked the normal question, "Why?"   
  
  


"Just do it.. please.."   
  
  


Of course, he went to go get it after telling the rest of the gang she was awake.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Everyone came running in to see Kagome. Sango hugged her lightly, "Oh Kagome!" She cried, along with Ayame, Kanna, and Kagura. Kouga just sniffed along with Kikyou not making it apparent they were crying. Kikyou felt bad for what she did, seemed like some preps had a heart after all. (**AN**: I learned that a couple days ago, thats why I'm making Kikyou "good" -- not all preps _are _bad.)   
  
  


Naraku on the other hand was gone. Inuyasha stood in the corner, trying to hide his tears. He was so happy she was alive.. should he tell her? Everything? About his love for her?   
  
  


He was debating in his mind when Miroku came back with the wallet and an extra change of clothes and her cell phone because he thought she would need it for later when she was better. He handed it to Kagome and she counted the money in there. Six-hundred and fourty seven dollars.. just enough. "Just enough.." She said, outloud.   
  
  


Everyone was confused. Enough for what? Thats when Ayame's eyes went wide. "N-n-o! Kagome! You can't!"   
  
  


They all looked over at Ayame. What was Kagome thinking? And how come Ayame was the only one who understood? "You can't leave! Who cares about the bet!"   
  
  


...thats right.   
  
  


---   
  
  


_Kagome spoke, "Done deal. You decline, you loose. You don't show up, you loose. And whoever wins.. gets the bad-ass reputation and **gets the hell out of Japan**."_   
  
  


_Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame all backed up. "That's going a little far, Kagome!" Ayame spoke up._   
  
  


_Kagome's head snapped back, "NO! Its not! We're going to win this fucking thing, no matter what happens! Be up to the challenge you guys, we won't loose!"_   
  
  


---   
  
  


She laughed quietly to herself, "It looks as if I lost.." Ayame started crying, "No Kagome, no!"   
  
  


Kagura gave a sad smile, "A deal is a deal.. theres nothing we can do." Ayame clung to Sango, crying on her chest. Sango rubbed Ayame's back and was in shock when they saw Kagome get up.   
  
  


"I'll be alright.. just.. let me bandage my leg.." Miroku walked over to Kagome, and kissed her cheek. "You've been like a sister to me.. do you have to leave us?" He ran his hand to her cheek and she nodded slowly, letting out a tear.   
  
  


He understood. Kouga then came over and did the bandages for her. "I have nothing at home I need.." She stood up and limped over to the door in her new clothes; curtosy of Miroku.   
  
  


"You guys.. you've done so much for me." She hugged everyone but Inuyasha, and walked over slowly to him. She placed her hand on his chin and pushed herself up on her tippy-toes.   
  
  


She kissed him directly on the lips. Inuyasha was shocked at this action, as was everyone else. When she broke away she looked in his eyes and said, "I will never forget you, Inuyasha Taishio."   
  
  


She turned around and looked at everyone, "I have someone over there that can look after me. I have cousins over there. The school's are nice too I hear.." She limped out of the door way, and shut the door.   
  
  


Everyone destracted the nurses' so they wouldn't see Kagome. She got out safely into a taxi, and rode off to Tokyo International.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Everyone sat in silence. Kagome was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it. All Kagome had was her cellphone, and the money for the ticket to Paris, Europe. Sango couldn't take it anymore.   
  
  


"Inuyasha!" She said, angrily. "You love her, don't you?" His eyes shot wide open, as did everyone else's. "We all know you do. And if she just kissed you like that.. she must love you too! You have to stop her!" Inuyasha just stood there in shock.   
  
  


"But.. I can't stop her.. I..--" Sango interrupted, "Yes you can, and you will! Lets go!"   
  
  


She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, screaming to everyone else, "We're going to get there on time, and stop Kagome!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN**: They better hurry up. 

**REMEMBER next chapter -is- a big cliffy. Big. Huge.******

**This story will consist of 23 chapters plus one epilouge. **Its comin' to a close, the beginning of the end! 


	21. Take Twenty One: Eternal Snow

**Author's Notes**: Go Sango and Inuyasha, go! Now.. I don't want to spoil anything, but just remember that the airport that Kagome went to was called "**Tokyo International**", OK? Ok. 

To **MistMaster**: MISTMASTER! -gives a major glomp- Thank you for reading my stories!! I really appreciate it! 

To **Animeluvergal**: Joined! 

To **PyslightlySycoh**: Sorry.. but, this one has to end happy, lol. My next story (depending on the vote) will either end extremely happy or terribly sad. 

To **chibi-dorkette**: Arg, I think my spacing sucks thanks to fanfiction . net. Anyways, use a program like Netscape Explorer and tadaa. 

**To.. my.. 1000th.. reviewer.. _Roe-Hukimaru_: I LOVE YOU! I did it! We hit 1000 people! -throws confettii- WE DID IT!! You guys shall now get an epilouge!**

On with the story.. remember.. cliffy.. 

* * *

Everyone sat in silence. Kagome was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it. All Kagome had was her cellphone, and the money for the ticket to Paris, Europe. Sango couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha!" She said, angrily. "You love her, don't you?" His eyes shot wide open, as did everyone else's. "We all know you do. And if she just kissed you like that.. she must love you too! You have to stop her!" Inuyasha just stood there in shock. 

"But.. I can't stop her.. I..--" Sango interrupted, "Yes you can, and you will! Lets go!" 

She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, screaming to everyone else, "We're going to get there on time, and stop Kagome!" 

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Twenty One**

**Eternal Snow**

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_  
_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or will you notice it even though I've never said anything?_  
_Like snow, but quietly it continues to pile up._  
_Hold me tight if I think like this._  
_I didn't want to know what it was like to fall in love with someone._  
_I love you; my tears won't stop, therefore I should be free of you._

_How long will I keep thinking of you? My sigh makes the window glass fog up._  
_Now, a burning candle can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_  
_If there were an eternally falling snow, this feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_  
_Hold me tight if I think like this._  
_I didn't want to know what it was like to fall in love with someone._  
_I love you; my chest fills up._  
_I want to cry out to the winter sky, I want to see you now._

_-Eternal Snow (English Version)_  
_Full Moon Wo Sagashite - Changin' My Life_

__

* * *

"Winter will be rolling around in a couple days.. and we can see the changes already in the air." The radio said, in the taxi. "In some areas of Japan, snow showers are seen.. their beautiful." Inuyasha and Sango looked out the window, heading off to Tokyo Airlines.

Sango picked up her cellphone, and called Kagome, hoping that she wasn't already on board. "Kagome!" She picked up. 

"Sango? What is it?" 

"Kagome! You need to get off the plane!" 

* * *

"Get off the plane?" Kagome said, from inside the plane. It was boarding, and everyone was getting ready. "I can't.. Sango, I have to go."

Sango then spoke, "But.. um.. I have a bad feeling! There is something wrong with the right wing!" 

Kagome said, "Don't be silly. There's nothing wrong with the plane." The guy sitting next to her looked over at her funny, "There's something wrong with the plane?" 

Kagome hung up on Sango and said to the man, "Oh no, its nothing. My friend just said she had a 'bad feeling' that something was wrong with the right wing." The man panicked. 

"What?! There's something wrong with the right wing?" He screamed, alarming everyone on the plane. Everyone jumped up from their seats and grabbed their luggage from the top compartments. The flight attendant came over, "What seems to be the problem here?" 

The attendant and the man argued; everyone else got off the plane thinking that something was really wrong. Kagome sighed and got off with them; was this a miracle in disguise? 

* * *

"Drive faster! Quickly! Tokyo Airlines!" Sango urged the man. They were finally at the airport, and ran inside. Inuyasha _needed_ to stop her. They looked at the flight arrival and boarding times. They didn't see one to Paris. Inuyasha was puzzled. "Miroku would know what gate!"

Sango called Miroku and asked, "Miroku! Around what gate would Paris be in?" He spoke from the other line, "Um.. 59 - C!" They looked at the screen and that was to Okinawa, Japan. "Miroku, any others?" Sango asked. 

"Hm.. well, Tokyo International would only have it there.. or around there.." Sango dropped the phone and stuttered, picking it up quickly. "T-t-tokyo.. International..?" 

Sango ran out of the airport with Inuyasha, as quick as she could, getting another taxi. "We're at the wrong airport! We're supposed to go to Tokyo International, not Tokyo Airlines!" Sango pushed the driver out of the cab and took it on her own. 

"We need to get there quickly before Kagome's flight leaves!" 

* * *

Kagome was now in back in line for the same plane when she showed her passport that she had gotten while she was in Japan to the man at the desk. He asked for her boarding ticket, "Ma'am.. your ticket?" Kagome searched her pockets frantically and couldn't find it. "Um.. hold on.."

She got out of line and searched all the front pockets. Nothing. She checked her back pocket and saw it. She sighed in relief and got back in line as last person. 

Inuyasha and Sango ran through security as quickly as they could without breaking a law. They finally got to her gate, when she just stepped into the gateway to the airplane. Inuyasha tried to run after her when the man stopped him, "You can't go without a ticket, sir." 

"But I need to just tell a woman something! Please! I need to!" The man still held Inuyasha back when he screamed, "Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" 

Kagome heard him from inside the gateway and ran back out to see him. She stood in front of him with a dazed and confused look. "What.. what are you doing here?" 

"Kagome.. don't go." He pulled her into his arms and said, "I need to tell you so much.. I.. I really like you.. the boy from the past is..--" 

She gasped and looked up at him. The man who was guarding said, "Miss.. are you leaving or not?" 

She got out of Inuyasha's hold and said, "I'm sorry." 

She boarded the plane. 

* * *

Inuyasha sunk to his knees and looked out the airport windows. Snow began falling in front of him in patterns of slow, big flakes, to fast small ones. Sango put her hand on his shoulder and sobbed. "You.. tried.."

Inuyasha got up without a word and went back outside with Sango to the taxi. 

* * *

Sango had dropped Inuyasha home and taken herself home. He got inside and brushed the snow off of himself, and sat on his couch. He noticed the red light was flickering on and off of his answering machine, so he hit the "Read all messages" button. He sighed and yawned, not expecting who's voice was about to be played.

"Inuyasha? Its Kagome." 

His heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry I had to leave like that. I'm not a woman who goes back on my word, and that bet was final. But.. I didn't expect to see you there to say good-bye again, either." 

He closed his eyes and sighed again, listening to the rest of the message. "Did.. did I do the wrong thing? Should I have stayed with you? Should I have told you.. I.. loved you?" 

His heart skipped two beats that time. 

"I should have.. and this will be my opportunity. I love you. I love you. I love you.. so much. I shouldn't have been so cold.. I should have been kinder.. I should have stayed.. I should have been with you.. I should get off this plane." 

His eyes widened. 

"I should get off this plane! Ma'am!" It sounded like she was calling to the flight attendant. "I need to get off this plane!" He heard through the phone. "I need to, I need to!" 

"I'm sorry, I cannot let you off." The lady responded to Kagome's pleas. "There has to be a way where I can get off! Please let me off!" "There is no way that I can, Miss!" They started arguing. 

"Ma'am! I need to get off to see..--" The message was cut off because it was too long for his answering machine. He jumped up from his spot and screamed, "Did she get off?" 

"Did she get off?!" 

"DID SHE GET OFF?!" 

"DID SHE...--" 

"...I got off." 

* * *

****

****

**AN**: CLIFFY! My formatting died.. I had to use that horizontal rule..


	22. Take Twenty Two: Gravity Of Love

**Author's Notes**: She got off. 

To **Woven Bamboo Pattern **and **Sumechick15**: Joined! 

To** everyone** about the "Friends" reference: Yeah I know it was the same thing, but the thing was.. I already had something like this planned out BEFORE Friends happened.. and when I saw it on T.V. I was all like, "Holy.. shit.." Haha. Ah well. Doesn't matter, it changes now. I just used that one part. 

To **Kiryn**: Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! -huggles- Since you hate preps too would you like to join my little prep hating club I have? =P You don't really do anything, you just.. hate the preps! -sweatdrop- Lots of people who have read my stories are in it. 

To answer how she got off with a very familiar commercial line, "_The world may never know_". 

Oooh! I just noticed, on my other story, "_Half-Demon Preps And Punk Rock Mikos_" I need 10 more reviews to have 1000.. wow, I'm on a roll! But.. no one new should read that story. As I said before, its got a bad plot/grammar/etc. So if you've already read it.. please go review! lol, I only need 10 people! Or even just one person reviewing 10 times. 

And why on earth does my chapter formatting **KEEP** getting screwed up? My splitters for scenes keep getting cut out. Stupid thing. It better work this time. 

Ah well. Anyways, on with the chappie.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"I'm sorry, I cannot let you off." The lady responded to Kagome's pleas. "There has to be a way where I can get off! Please let me off!" "There is no way that I can, Miss!" They started arguing.   
  
  


"Ma'am! I need to get off to see..--" The message was cut off because it was too long for his answering machine. He jumped up from his spot and screamed, "Did she get off?!"   
  
  


"Did she get off?!"   
  
  


"DID SHE GET OFF?!"   
  
  


"DID SHE...--"   
  
  


"...I got off."   
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Take Twenty Two**

**Gravity Of Love**   
  
  


_Turn around and smell what you don't see, close your eyes ... it is so clear,_   
_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen, on both ways you can get in._   
_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart, follow the trace for a new start._   
_What you need and everything you'll feel is just a question of the deal._   
_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove, the experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love._

_Try to think about it... that's the chance to live your life and discover._   
_What it is, what's the gravity of love._   
_Look around just people, can you hear their voice?_   
_Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice._

_-Gravity Of Love_   
_ Enigma_   
  
  


* * *

  
  


There she was. Standing _right_ in the doorway.   
  
  


"...I got off."   
  
  


Inuyasha stood up slowly, and walked over to her even slower. When he finally got to her, he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. "You.. got off.." He leaned down and kissed her fully. She kissed back without hesitation; giving all of herself to him. This is where she wanted to be. No where else but here. With Inuyasha.   
  
  


She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed tightly up against him. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "Inuyasha.. I love you."   
  
  


He smiled and broke the embrace. "Hold on a moment." He left her standing there. She shut the door and went to sit on the couch. He came back down and kneeled in front of her, kissing her again. This time he gently opened her mouth with his tongue and frenched her sweetly. They both closed their eyes, Inuyasha feeling around for her hands. He opened her palm, and placed his half of the pink ribbon in it.   
  
  


It was like a bolt of electricity went through her when she touched whatever it was in her hands, but then she saw it all in her mind. She saw the boy she loved.. and his name came back to her in an instant. Inuyasha. She made the connection with him and the boy; the diaries, Europe.. it was all clear now.   
  
  


A tear slid out of the corner of her eye as she thought, '_The man I loved was right under my nose all along_..'   
  
  


Inuyasha held her tighter and for once was happy in his life. He had everything he wanted. Friends. Family. Kagome..   
  
  


Ah, this was the life.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Everyone hugged Kagome tightly and she squealed a little bit because she was still in pain, but dealt with it. It was a good pain. After Inuyasha explained everything to Kagome, she smiled and hugged him. Everyone else understood they were finally together and was very happy for them.   
  
  


About an hour later, they were all at Kagome's house, sitting on her bed. That's when Kanna spoke, "..can we all be one now?"   
  
  


"What?" Kagome didn't understand the question.   
  
  


"Lets.. lets all be one gang. We'll all be the best together." Kanna spoke, once again. Everyone smiled at each other. Naraku and Kikyou weren't there. They weren't ever seen again after the incident with Kagome.   
  
  


Kanna put her hand out. Kagura was next, "One?" She spoke.   
  
  


Kouga put his hand ontop of Kagura's. "One."   
  
  


Ayame was next, "One." Sango. "One." Miroku. "One." Inuyasha. "One."   
  
  


Kagome looked at all her friends; both new and old. She had gone a long way in these past couple of days, this was the best week she had ever had in her whole entire life. But was she ready to commit to all of them? To be one? To share the fame? To.. be in the same group as Inuyasha?   
  
  


Hell yes.   
  
  


"One.." She put her hand ontop of everyone else's and they all threw their hands up in the air. "One for one, and one for all!"   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that night everyone was upstairs watching a movie. That's when Kagome heard a knock at her door. She limped downstairs and opened it.   
  
  


Lights. Bunches of lights. Bright white lights. "This is news crew for Tokyo now reporting live at Kagome Higurashi's house. The girl who jumped off the airport's building with a motorcycle! Hello Miss Kagome, how are you doing today?"   
  
  


She did the only thing she could do in a situation like this; before they would bombard her house. She screamed. Everyone came rushing down to be greeted with lights, camera's, and plenty of action.   
  
  


"I hope we're not interrupting anything but.. we would like to write a piece on you for the newspaper! If you do it, you get front page of all of Japan." Now Kagome couldn't resist fame. "Count me in!" Now she was starting to like this idea.   
  
  


The interviewers and camera-men came in, following Kagome to the kitchen table where she would be both interviewed and filmed.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


**AN**: Next chappie -- **LAST CHAPPIE**! _Plus_ epilogue soon. 


	23. Final Take: Love Chronicle

**Author's Notes**: Last chappie everyone. 

Holy. Shit. This story has come suuuuch a long way. Longer than I expected. I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and helped me out with this story; you don't know how much I appreciate it! 

**Special Thanks To The Following People**: 

-My first reviewer for this story: **purity=starz**.  
-My 1000th reviewer for this story: **Roe-Hukimaru**  
-_Shaka_ and _Chimchimmx_ for the embarrassing moment I decided to put in this story.  
-**Xo0AkuTenshi0oX** for giving me the name of the club.  
-Everyone in the prep-haters club. EVERYONE. Which proudly consists of: **ivesgoldlover**, **TheUltimatePrankster**, **Sarcasm Girl8**, **Lynne...Person**, **ilovedegrassi**, **Lil' Angel Aj**, **figured shadow**, **wierdlittlegoat**, **watery-fairy-glitz**, **Inuyasha-Freak15**, **kya**, **PyslightlySycoh**, **DemonAngel12**, **Radhika14024**, **Ray12304,** **Silent Aquila**, **Month**, **Krystal-Drumm**, **Abdul**/**Shadow**, **SilverWolfBaby**,** fantasydreamer74**, **Ami Kuroneko**, **Animeluvergal**, **Rachel Evelyn Perkins**, **Woven Bamboo Pattern**, **Kiryn**, and **Sumechick15**! I'm sorry if I missed anyone! But that was what I could either remember or wrote down..  
-Everyone who reviewed. I cannot honestly believe how many people loved/enjoyed/reviewed/read this story! Seriously! I thought everyone was going to hate it at first. 

I love you all! So so _so_ much! I hope you guys read and review my stories in the future! On with the _final_ chapter!

* * *

Everyone came rushing down to be greeted with lights, camera's, and plenty of action.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything but.. we would like to write a piece on you for the newspaper! If you do it, you get front page of all of Japan." Now Kagome couldn't resist fame. "Count me in!" Now she was starting to like this idea.

The interviewers and camera-men came in, following Kagome to the kitchen table where she would be both interviewed and filmed.

* * *

**_Hell's Angel_**

**Final Take**

**Love Chronicle**

_Why? I've completely forgotten how to love._  
_Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting, somehow, I have decided upon that idea._  
_You tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers, your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight._  
_It's not that I love for want of love, you gave me the courage to love straight-forward._

_The two swear to the journey from now that no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part._  
_It's weird, the everyday landscape begin to seem special, the flowers, birds, and sea the wind, mountains, sweet sun. When everything shines and cuddles together._  
_I found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle, your broad back protects me and I'll continue to follow you for eternity._  
_Until now, I've took the longer way around but, I'm finally able to love straight-forward._  
_The two will head to the dream of tomorrow, no matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted._

_-Love Chronicle_  
_Full Moon Wo Sagashite - Changin' My Life_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table in the morning when the newspaper arrived. Inuyasha got up to go get it. He got to the door and got the paper, but when he saw the front page he smirked. "Oh Kaggy, you look so beautiful." He said, sarcastically.

She stuck her head out and said, "What the hell are you talking about, Inuyasha?" He brought the paper over to her and saw her picture. She actually looked terrible. But that's not what she was concerned about at the moment. She saw her article. It was published. Her words along with her friends.. that was something special.

She called up all her friends', they had seen it also. They all talked and laughed about it, and was really happy for the fact that Kagome got to stay. She had done it, she had found the love of her life along with getting her fame! But.. something was missing. She frowned. What was missing? There was something.. it just, wasn't complete. There was something she needed to do.. or maybe achieve..

"What's missing in this picture?" She said aloud. Inuyasha became confused and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something is missing darling?"

"Yes.. something is missing.." She replied. She thought for a moment. Then it all came to her like a crash of a tidal wave. "Inuyasha.." She said softly.

There was something about that whisper that made his body tingle in both excitement and fear. "Yes.. Kagome?" She walked over to him and glared. "I demand a re-match."

"...No. Way." He knew where this was going, and grinned. "I won Miss Higurashi, sorry. But, your second-best now! Second place! Second, second, second!" She pouted and looked up to him with big puppy eyes.

Hold on. She was Kagome Higurashi! She didn't pout. She was supposed to kick-ass. This was a whole new league for her. "I gotta' be Hell's Angel; more famous than you, Inuyasha Taishio!"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Missy, you'll never be better than me." "Wanna' make a bet?" "Yes!" His eyes widened.

"NO! I meant no! I do not want to make a bet!" Kagome grinned. "Too late buddy boy. Here. Now. Lets go." She got up and pranced to the door, then reality hit her.

She didn't have a motorcycle. Her last one blew up. She sank to the ground on her knees and screamed, "AHH!" Inuyasha ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a motorcycle!" She looked up at him in total defeat and sadness. He grinned. "Well.. I shouldn't tell you this now but.. nah, forget I even said anything."

Kagome became curious, "Um.. Inuyasha.. what are you talking about?" He smiled and pet-patted her head. "Nothin', nothin'."

She stood up and glared, "Oh I think its somethin' somethin'!" She hated being left out in the dark on these things.

He smirked again, "What would you do if there was a new motorcycle out on your porch lawn right now?" Her eye's widened.

"There's no way.. you couldn't have.. you didn't.." She ran to the door in a split second and slammed it open.

"Kaaaaagome!" Sango yelled. There everyone was. Sango sat on Kagome's 'new' motorcycle, and the gang was all around her. "I had to take this baby for a test drive, you can't imagine how awesome this thing is Kaggy!"

Miroku and Kouga yelled, "Its so awesome, your one lucky gal Kagome!" Kagura and Kanna, "We'll have loads of fun together on this thing!" Ayame, "You gotta' take me out with you sometime!"

Inuyasha walked outside in front of her and kneeled down. He placed both hands in each of his pockets and grabbed something from each. In one hand was one thing, and in the other was another thing. He began to speak, "Pick one hand, and that shall be your prize." She was torn. Which hand should she pick?

She pointed to the left one, and he opened his palm slowly. The key's to the new motorcycle. She squealed and hugged him around his neck and he just laughed. She took the keys and jumped on her new motorcycle along with Sango. "We're going for a ride!"

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kanna, Kagura, and Ayame along with Kagome raced off onto the streets. Most likely to an ice-cream stand for some well deserved desert! Inuyasha just smiled and opened his other palm, looking at the velvet box in his hand. He opened it up and a small ring was produced. "I guess this will have to wait until another day.." He smiled and put it back in his pocket.

He screamed, "No fair, head start!" He jumped on his bike off to catch Kagome and gang.

* * *

**The article of Kagome and Inuyasha's adventures read as follows**:

_Dear my faithful readers,_

_I know this is not a thing I usually write about, other people's adventures and all. But, this is something that caught my attention and kept it for a long time. This article revolves around a classic couple in a romance-novel-type of relationship, Inuyasha Taishio and Kagome Higurashi. Me and my crew had gone to Miss Kagome's house and talked to the couple, along with their friends. They've had many experiences, and if you can't recognize who they are, this is the girl who had pulled that one stunt of jumping off the airport roof. And lived to tell! "I wasn't scared at all," Kagome had said. It seemed like she had a lot of spunk and courage to do that kind of thing, I know I wouldn't have had the courage to do it!_

_Anyway.. what makes this couple so interesting is their relationship. When they first met here in Japan.. it was not a normal meeting. They were enemies from the beginning! Inuyasha had come to Kagome's school, transferred if you wish, just to challenge her to a race on a motorcycle! Apparently he knew of Kagome Higurashi, the girl who put Hell's Angels to shame. Everyone knew about her and her reputation in this section of Japan; she was the best. But when the infamous Inuyasha Taishio came to her school and challenged her, he was going to make sure that her reputation flew out the window. Inuyasha had a reputation too down in the city, he was the best also. So what happens when the best of one area of Japan meets the other? They race to the death. And that statement was almost true to Kagome Higurashi's experience._

_Kagome didn't have the cleanest record and was apparently hated by one girl who shall remain anonymous. This girl is now being looked out from the police, any information leading to her arrest will be greatly appreciated. The girl had sabotaged Kagome's bike and kinked with it, so when she rode eventually it would blow up. And blow up it did._

_In the middle of their race, the bike went up in flames and Kagome was pinned beneath it. The fire traveled up her leg to her chest, but luckily since it was raining that day, it had cooled down the fire a bit. But not enough for her to not get burned. She was going to be burned to a crisp if she didn't do anything, so, she had gotten up her courage and pushed the bike off her with her own hands. "It was painful.. but I had to save myself." She stated._

_She had gotten all her strength and walked to the end of where they were racing, and met up with Inuyasha on the way there. "After that all I can remember is falling over.. blacking out.. then waking up in the hospital." Then after all this, they even find out that they knew each other from before! They wouldn't say all the details.. but boy oh boy, it sure sounded like a rough ride!_

_So after all was said and done.. in the end, Kagome and Inuyasha confessed. What you ask? Their love of course! Everyone here at our news crew and newspaper are rootin' for you guys, good luck to you all! And to all their friends.. keep them in line! You must, who knows what they could get into!_

_This was from your fellow newspaper writer -- Let their love chronicle live on!_

* * *

**AN**: The end! 

With school coming up and all I don't know how much I'll be able to work on the epilouge, but it shall be out soon. Cyah in the epilouge! 

-ILK


	24. EPILOGUE: At The Beginning

**Author's Notes**: I must apologize for the late update. School just started, its my last year, so its tough as hell. Then I got sick (I'm still sick), then I had a couple issues I had to work out. I'm sorry. But, it's here now. So be happy! 

I.. honestly don't know what to say. So.. I won't say that much other than thank you so much for your support.. I really love you all! 1000 reviews.. gosh, I never thought it would happen. When I joined fanfiction for the first time.. I thought my stories sucked. But.. I have come a long way, and that's because of you all! Thank you! On with the epilogue now.. my faithful reviewers/readers! 

To **Blood Red Emerald**, **inuloverfreak14**, **Smelly-chan**, **Cee-wa**, **Koji-sama**, and **chibi-dorkette**: Added to the club! 

To **Ami Kuroneko**: They were added! -points up- 

To **inlalaland**: She hasn't opened it. 

To **Woven Bamboo Pattern**: What happened to Inuyasha is all your idea. Its a chapter that just leaves you wonder with a heart full of sadness. That was my intention for that story from the beginning. 

To **Month**: Maybe, maybe not. Read this last lil' epilogue and find out! 

**Dedication**: To all my reviewers, all my friends, my family, my pets.. _everyone _involved in any part of my life now!   
  
  


**Note: Epilogue starts off in a bad mood, ends happily. Just thought I should let you know.**   
  
  


---   
  
  


_So after all was said and done.. in the end, Kagome and Inuyasha confessed. What you ask? Their love of course! Everyone here at our news crew and newspaper are rootin' for you guys, good luck to you all! And to all their friends.. keep them in line! You must, who knows what they could get into!_

_This was from your fellow newspaper writer -- Let their love chronicle live on!_   
  
  


---   
  
  


**_Hell's Angel_**

**Epilogue:**

**At The Beginning**   
  
  


_We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through._   
_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._   
_No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart._   
_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me this is the start._

_And life is a road and I wanna' keep going, love is a river I wanna' keep flowing._   
_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._   
_I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through.._   
_In the end, I wanna' be standing at the beginning with you._

_-At The Beginning_   
_ Donna Lewis and Richard Marx_   
  
  


_---_   
  
  


**Three years later...**   
  
  


---   
  
  


"I can't believe you, Inuyasha!"   
  
  


"What the hell did I do? I wasn't touching that woman! She was touching _me_!" Kagome stormed off down the street out of the shop she was in. She couldn't take Inuyasha's actions any longer, it was starting to bother her to no end.   
  
  


"Kagome, come on! You have to believe me, you were right there when it happened!" Inuyasha chased after her.   
  
  


"I know I was right there! I saw you looking at her, look in your pocket! She even slipped her number in there!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and checked his pant pocket. There indeed it was, the girl's phone number.   
  
  


"I can't stand you anymore!" Kagome ran off into the crowd off to Sango's house.   
  
  


Inuyasha stopped running and caught his breath. "I really didn't do anything.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Kagome, Kagome! Calm down!" Sango patted a crying Kagome's back.   
  
  


"But Sango.. he was looking at that girl! I don't think he really loves me like he used to.. maybe this whole time he's been cheating on me with some other girl! I wouldn't be surprised at that at all.." That thought made her sob harder. Inuyasha came busting into the door of Sango's house.   
  
  


"Kagome!" He screamed, Sango sighing. "Inuyasha you bastard, go away." Sango said, mono-tone like.   
  
  


He ran upstairs to where he heard Sango's voice and said to Kagome, "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault."   
  
  


"Oh but it is." Kagome stood up and looked him in the eye, "I can't take it anymore Inuyasha. I can't take _you_. It's over. I'm drawing the line." She walked out on him.   
  
  


He was silent. What just happened? Did he.. did she.. did they..? Sango gasped at Kagome's harsh comment and looked over at Inuyasha. "Inu.. yasha..?" She spoke quietly.   
  
  


"Did we just...?"   
  
  


Sango cringed. They just broke up.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Minutes later.. "They WHAT?!" Miroku screamed, on the telephone line with Sango. She spoke, "They.. broke up."   
  
  


"This has to be some kind of joke! Inuyasha wouldn't do that, and Kagome loves him! What's going on?" Miroku wanted answers. Right now.   
  
  


She explained the situation where Inuyasha and Kagome were in a store and some girl was hitting on him. Miroku sighed. "I can't believe this.."   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome laid flat out on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were red and puffy. What had she done? She re-thought the situation and noticed her flaws. She failed to notice that Inuyasha wasn't responding to the girl in the store's motives, she had only taken into account what the girl had done.   
  
  


There had to be some way she could fix this without looking like an idiot. Like she was wrong. She had pride; and it sucked in situations like these. Then it clicked. '_I know!_' She thought, '_Race!_' She then scampered off to Inuyasha's house.   
  
  


---   
  
  


_Knock knock_   
  
  


No answer.   
  
  


_Knock knock_   
  
  


Still no answer.   
  
  


Kagome knocked once more and then the door opened by itself. She walked in with hesitation, saying softly, "Inuyasha?" She shut the door behind her. She was in the middle of walking up the stairs when she heard a loud crash. She then ran to the source of the sound; Inuyasha's bathroom.   
  
  


When she got to the opening of the bathroom she gasped. Inuyasha had slammed his fist into the mirror and blood was dripping down in buckets from his knuckles. She said with a horse voice, "What.. what are you doing?"   
  
  


He seemed to come back to reality at that moment and looked at Kagome with fear in his eyes. He pulled his fist away from the mirror and spoke, "I.. don't know." He looked at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor with his blood stains smeared all across them.   
  
  


---   
  
  


She wrapped his bloody hand up with ease in some gauze and tape. When she was finally done he spoke, "What are you doing here?"   
  
  


"I.. came to make a deal."   
  
  


"Oh really."   
  
  


"Yes really." She looked him in the eye, "Race."   
  
  


"Race?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity.   
  
  


"Race." She smiled and held out her keys. "Let's get the gang back together and race." He was confused. Why would she settle this in such a simple way? It clicked. Because she knew that she was wrong. He acted oblivious to the fact and smiled. "Fine. Lets go Miss Kaggy." They headed out, Kagome not seeing what Inuyasha had stuck in his pocket before leaving.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Kagome!" "Sango!" "Miroku!" "Kouga!" "Kanna!" Everyone was hugging except for Inuyasha who just leaned up against a tree scowling. "You look so grown-up since the last time I saw you, Kanna!" Kagome said. Kanna just smiled and looked away.   
  
  


Inuyasha walked out from under the tree and spoke, "Alright. Let's get to business. Just like ol' times." Miroku smiled and flicked Inuyasha's arm. "You haven't changed a bit, tough guy." Inuyasha let out a little 'keh' and walked up to his bike. Kagome did the same.   
  
  


Sango spoke, "Alright! Like ol' times, we're gonna' break the normal rules a bit. I want you to do some tricks, one each. Then you're gonna' race each other. 'Kay? I'll grade you, and Kouga over here will watch the race at the finish line." Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded.   
  
  


They did flips on the bike in mid air, they jumped off their bikes then on, they twisted themselves around in the air, and did many stunts in just one trick. When they were both done their bikes landed with a 'thump' on the ground, and they were exhausted. That was a little much for just one little trick.   
  
  


Sango shrugged. "Kagome wins." Kagome gave a sarcastic looking grin over to Inuyasha and he growled. He did the stunts perfectly, how could have Kagome won? '_Oh well_.' He thought, '_I can kick her ass in the race_.' Kouga was already on his way to the finish line that the gang had picked out, a much easier course than what they had done the first time.   
  
  


"READY!" Miroku shouted. "SET.." Kagura screamed. "GO!" Kanna yelled. And they were off; the whole time Kagome having a weird smile on her face. Inuyasha noticed this and wondered what was going on, but concentrated on the race.   
  
  


After about ten minutes of riding on the hilly course, Kagome hit the breaks and stopped abruptly. Why did she have to settle this over a race? She would win anyway. She noticed Inuyasha coming up close behind her. She just smiled and winked at him, then raced off onto the road. Inuyasha was puzzled, as the rest of the gang.   
  
  


Of course he was the curious type, so he followed her. '_What is she doing_?' Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the gang got on their bikes and followed, wondering what was going on. They were in the middle of the race and all of a sudden she leaves?   
  
  


---   
  
  


This was going exactly how she planned. Trick him into racing, then run off to the club to show her real apology. Kagome wasn't the type to admit when she was wrong, but she was a great singer. So, she would have to use that as an apology, you would never hear her say, "I'm sorry."   
  
  


She raced down the streets to the _Eclipse_, (for those who don't remember -- that was the name of the club in the earlier chapters.) and got ahead of the gang racing behind her. She parked the bike in the parking lot quickly and ran inside. She purposefully got lost in the crowd and hid from the gang once she saw them all come in looking for her. She could see the expression on Sango's face who had figured out what was going on, but kept it to herself. Kagome let out a little laugh at her friend's audacity to keep a secret for her.   
  
  


She ran up to the left side of the stage where the DJ was, ducking. She whispered over to him, "Hey!" and poked him in the ribs. He took off his headphones, looked down, and started to say quite loudly, "Hey Ka..--" He was cut off by a slap on his mouth. "Shush!" She put a finger to her lips in a manner of saying, 'be quiet!'   
  
  


He was confused as she took her hand off his mouth. "What are you doing?" He whispered, hoarsely.   
  
  


She motioned for him to lean down lower so she could remain unseen. "Alright, its a long story, but I basically need you to stop what your doing and let me sing. Just one song." He smiled and nodded, "Right after this song. Sneak around to the right side and try to hide in the shadows up the stairs. I'll key the lights and make everything turn off so no one will see you, then I'll hand you the mic, turn the lights on, and there you go. Done?"   
  
  


She nodded and smiled. "Thanks ol' pal."   
  
  


---   
  
  


Inuyasha and gang were searching around frantically, when they suddenly realized Sango was missing. Something strange was going on, and everyone could tell. What were they up to?   
  
  


Sango ran up to the side of the stage quickly, unnoticed, and grabbed Kagome by the waist. She squealed and they both fell over in attempt to get each others attention. Kagome rubbed her head and looked down, "Sango!" She whispered, "What are you doing here?"   
  
  


Kagome got up and Sango put on a, 'I-know-your-plan' face and Kagome just snickered. "Can't keep a secret from you, now can I?" They both laughed and Sango spoke. "You better hurry up and get on with your plan, 'cause look who's coming." She pointed in front of her and Kagome saw that Inuyasha was rushing to the side of the stage.   
  
  


Lucky for her, the song the DJ was playing just ended and the DJ screamed, "Lights!" All the lights shut off abruptly and people were screaming, squealing, and falling over everywhere 'cause they couldn't see. Kagome made a break for the right side of the stage and ran up the stairs. When she reached the stage floor, she grabbed the mic and whispered over to the DJ, "Hey.. at the beginning. The old favorite back in the day, lights, effects, and all."   
  
  


He smiled and snapped his fingers, "Anything for ya'." She smiled and the music started playing in the dark. Everyone became quiet, wondering what was going on.   
  
  


Lights from the top of the stage came on, and she had a hologram effect on her that made her look like she had angel wings. And a couple feathers dropped from the top of the stage, and she looked up. She saw Hojou smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, knowing that the DJ had told him exactly what to do.   
  
  


She looked around and saw everyone in awe for a couple moments, then they cheered, "Kagome!" She waved down at them, closed her eyes, and began to sing. "_We were strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming, what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you_."   
  
  


She was about to sing the next line, when she heard someone next to her singing it for her. "_No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me this is the start_." She opened her eyes and gasped. Inuyasha was singing along with her? Why?   
  
  


They both ended up singing the next lyrics together just like it was made to be sung, "_And life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna' keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna' be standing at the beginning with you_."   
  
  


They kept singing the lyrics until the bridge, when Inuyasha smiled at her. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't say you were sorry." Kagome looked away, avoiding eye contact. He grabbed her chin with his hand and said, "Do you ever wonder what was in my right hand that one time?"   
  
  


"Right hand?" She replied, not knowing what he was talking about.   
  
  


"You know, that one time when you picked the bike keys."   
  
  


"Oh, I never wondered. I was too happy."   
  
  


"Would you like to know?"   
  
  


She became curious. "Sure."   
  
  


He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. "This." She was frozen in place as the song went on, that they apparently missed the beginning to.   
  
  


"Kagome.." He said, looking at her. She gulped, "Y-yes?" She could tell what was going to happen. Was she ready? She looked around at the audience before her, probably over 2,000 people plus her friends. She saw Sango waving to her, and the rest of the gang smiling.   
  
  


The ending to the song was coming up. Before he could ask the question of a lifetime, she looked away from him. She then grabbed the microphone and looked back at him, singing. "_Life is a road that I wanna' keep going, love is a river I wanna' keep flowing. In the end I wanna' be standing_.."   
  
  


She walked over to him and took the ring, placing it on her index finger. She placed her arm around his neck and placed her mouth next to his ear, the microphone in the hand she had placed around his neck. She sung in the microphone, and whispered at the same time, "..._at the beginning with you_."   
  
  


---   
  
  


**AN: The. End.**   
****   
****   
**** ****

**---**   
****   
****   
**** ****

Okay okay! next story comin' UP! I betcha' your dyin' for a summary, correct? Well.. you can't get one. -sweatdrops- I really don't want anyone to steal this idea. But I can tell you about it. 

I'm estimating about 20-23 chapters. Its going to be a -gasp- SAD ending! The polls were in from everyone who voted here, plus I asked a couple of my e-friends and IRL-friends. So get the box of tissues out in the end people. The whole story will basically be a drama type thing.. then the last couple of chapters -- angst! This will be the second angst I've ever written. If you haven't checked out my first, "_Grave Of The Fireflies_", I suggest you do so. You'll really understand what I mean by angst. 

_The total results were_: 

**-Happy Ending: 28 people**   
**-Sad Ending: 34 people**

Beat by a couple more. So it will be a angst/drama/romance kinda' thing. The title will be "_My Happy Ending_", oh kill me for the irony. Its an AU, and I'm thinking it will be rated R for language and any tiny sexual situation I may throw in there. I may take it down to PG-13 after the story is over if I think it deserves so. Sounds a lil' twisted already, doesn't it? You'll see it all come together sooner or later. 

As for the release date.. I have no idea. School is in the way, everything is in the way! Hopefully one day it'll be out.. haha, I promise it'll be out, maybe even finished, by January 4th 2005. LOL, I know.. such a bad estimation. Anyway.. until next time. 

-ILK 


End file.
